Forgotten Past 2: Past Comes Crashing Back
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: For ten years Michelangelo was raised by the Shredder. Now he's back home with his family and his put his past behind him. But what happens when his past comes back to haunt him? Will he give in? Or will he fight? Read more to find out. Sequel to my story "Forgotten Past"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alrighty then folks here's the deal. This story is a sequel to my story "Forgotten Past" so you may want to read that one first otherwise you might be confused to what's going on. Ok that being said here's the first chapter of my story "Forgotten Past 2: Past Come Crashing Back" oh and just for a disclaimer I don't own TMNT or it's characters. Enjoy ch 1. BTW I will be using Japanese in this story and the English translation is in parenthesis.**

 **Forgotten Past 2: Past Come Crashing Back**

 **Ch 1 Bad Memories**

Michelangelo awoke with a start the sweat pouring down his freckled face. Looking over at the clock the blue eyed turtle saw it was 2:30 am. "Man not again," he muttered as he turned to his side and tried to go back to sleep. But no matter how much he tossed and turned Michelangelo couldn't go back to sleep. Sitting up Michelangelo decided to go into the kitchen to get a drink. Being careful not to wake his sister, Miwa, who was asleep in the bed next to his Michelangelo walked out into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table Michelangelo put his hands over his face. "Man why can't I shake this dream?" he muttered. "Every night for the past two weeks it's been the same thing. It's really annoying." Suddenly Michelangelo felt a hand on his arm startling him Out of instinct he grabbed the arm of the person and flung them as hard as he could. "Hey!" a startled voice cried out as they hit the wall. "What the Hell is goin' on?" Michelangelo got up and ran over to the doorway turning on the lights and saw Raphael laying there rubbing his head. "Oh my God Raph I'm so sorry," Michelangelo said helping his brother to his feet. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Raphael said still rubbing his head. "Hell of a throw you got there though."

"Yeah sorry about that," Michelangelo said feeling bad that he had hurt his brother. "It was a reflex. You surprised me."

"Yeah remind me to never do that again," Raphael muttered. Then he turned to his youngest brother and said, "So why are ya up so late?"

"I uh couldn't sleep," Michelangelo said, avoiding eye contact with his brother.

"Yeah?" Raphael asked studying his brother's face. "Did ya have a nightmare or somethin'?" Michelangelo opened his mouth to respond but before he could he heard a voice say, "What's going on in here?" The orange masked turtle turned and saw Leonardo, Donatello and Miwa standing there.

"What are you all doing up?" Michelangelo asked.

"We heard a crash," Miwa said.

"Yeah we thought there might be something wrong?" Donatello chimed in. "What happened anyways?"

"It was my fault," Michelangelo said. "Raph snuck up on me and I flipped him into the wall. Sorry I woke you all up."

"What were you doing up at this hour anyways?" Leonardo asked.

"I uh couldn't sleep," Michelangelo said. "I had a bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it," Donatello asked, concern in his brown eyes.

"Nah I'm good Donnie," Michelangelo said.

"You sure Mikey?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah I'm sure Raph," Michelangelo said with a smile.

"Well if you're sure," Leonardo said. "We should all go back to bed. Sensei said we have an early training session tomorrow." With that the family began to head to bed. All except for Michelangelo.

"You coming Mikey?' Miwa asked.

"Yeah in a minute sis," Michelangelo said. "I uh need to use the bathroom first."

"Ok goodnight," Miwa called as she entered her room. Little did she know that her brother wasn't going to the bathroom. Instead the orange masked turtle decided to take a walk to clear his head. After walking the sewers for a little while Michelangelo decided to head to the surface to get some fresh air. Once he had walked for a few blocks Michelangelo decided to stop on a rooftop and look out at the city. "This is just what I needed," he thought to himself. "Sometime alone to think." But Michelangelo wasn't alone for long. Soon some dark shadowy figures approached him from behind. Suddenly the figures grabbed Michelangelo, surprising him. But they didn't have him for long. Michelangelo quickly broke free and grabbed his nunchakus and began to lunge towards his attackers. Suddenly a voice called out, "Teishi! (Stop)" This caused everyone including Michelangelo to stop. Suddenly a black clad figure emerged from the group and approached Michelangelo. "Watashitachi wa anata ni gai o imi shimasen (We mean you no harm)," they said.

"Un, migi (Yeah right)," Michelangelo said, glaring at the figure. "Anata wa watashi ga sore o shinjiru koto o kitai shimasu?" (You expect me to believe that?)

"Wareware wa masutā anata kara nani mo kitai shimasen, (we expect nothing from you Master)" the figure said with a bow.

"Anata wa nani ni tsuite hanashite imasu ka? (what are you talking about?)" Michelangelo said with confusion. "Watashi wa anata no masutāde wa arimasen yo (I am not your master)"

"Anata wa no chōnandearimasu Oroku Saki. (You are the oldest son of Oroku Saki)" the figure said. "Shitagatte, anata ga watashitachi no masutā to rīdādesu. (Therefore you are our master and leader)."

"Watashi wa musuko no gozen Homato Yoshi! (I am the son of Homato Yoshi)" Michelangelo declared with force. "Shimasen Oroku Saki! (Not Oroku Saki!)"

"Masutā Saki Anata ga ibento de kare no kōkei-sha to iu namae no kare ga rīdo suru koto ga dekimasen (Master Saki named you his successor in the event he is unable to lead)" the figure continued. "Soshite, wareware wa ni anata o modosu yō ni natte kimashita Japan no rīdā to shite anata no righeful basho o toru tame ni the Foot. (And we have come to bring you back to Japan to take your rightful place as leader of the Foot)."

"Soshite, watashi wa iku koto o kyohi shita baai? (And if I refuse to go?)" Michelangelo said.

"Sore wa hijō ni orokana, anata no tame ni kikendesu (That would be very foolish and dangerous for you)" the figure warned taking out his sword and letting the moonlight gleam off of it. But before anything else could happen Miwa came swooping onto the scene along with Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello.

"Good thing I had to foresight to follow you," Miwa declared.

"Yeah and she called us as she was leaving," Raphael said spinning his sais. But there was no battle because the figures left as quickly as they got there. All except for the lead figure, who looked at Michelangelo and said, "Anata ga no musuko o ki ni henkō sa remasu Saki (You will change your mind son of Saki). Anata ga shitte ireba nani ga anata to anata no kazoku no tame ni yoidesu. (If you know what is good for you and your family.)" With that they were gone.

"What was that about?" Leonardo said looking at Michelangelo. "Change your mind about what?"

"Yeah," Raphael said. "And why were they calling you son of Saki?"

"Mikey who were those guys?" Donatello said.

"They were the Shredder's elite guards," Miwa answered. "They handle all of his business."

"What did they want?" Leonardo asked.

"Me," Michelangelo said. "They want me to go with them back to Japan to take my rightful place as leader of the Foot."

"And what did you say to them?" Miwa asked.

"I told them no way," Michelangelo said. "I told them I am the son of Homato Yoshi not Oroku Saki."

"And I take it they didn't except that answer," Leonardo said with a grunt.

"Well obviously they didn't Leo," Raphael said rolling his green eyes. "I mean you heard that guy. He threatened Mikey."

"He won't hurt Mikey," Miwa declared. "As far as they are concerned Mikey is their leader and master. No harm will come to him. Now us on the other hand. We may not be so lucky."

"Well this is just great," Raphael said with a groan. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well first we have to get home," Leonardo said noticing the sun was coming up. "Then we decide what to do." With that the siblings headed back to their sewer home.

 **A/N Well there you have the first chapter. Let me know also if you like please tell me in a review.**


	2. Resolving the Problem

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and to** **Jessica: you have given me great ideas. Thank you for reviewing.** **Remember translated Japanese is in parenthesis.** **Enjoy the new chapter** **and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 2 Resolving the Problem**

The siblings returned home all of them exhausted. The five-some flopped down on the couch with heavy sighs. "Man am I beat," Raph said closing his eyes.

"Me too," Donnie chimed in rubbing the area between his eyes.

"Come on," Leo said tiredly. "Let's try to get some sleep." With that the five siblings began to head to bed. But they didn't get very far because Splinter emerged from his room at that very moment. When he saw all five of his children already up his brown eyes went wide with surprise. "Ah my children," the brown coated rat said. "I did not expect to see you all up. Are you ready for our training session?"

"Of course we are Father," Mikey spoke up before his siblings could say anything. "Right guys?" The orange masked turtle turned towards his sister and brothers when he said this last part.

"Sure we are," Miwa said forcing herself to put some energy into her voice.

"I am glad to hear that," Splinter said. "Come. Let us eat some breakfast then we will head for the dojo." With that the wise rat and his children headed to the kitchen.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

At the kitchen table Splinter was busy preparing breakfast for his family while his children sat at the table. When Splinter turned around he saw that Donnie had his head leaned up on his arm and was snoring lightly. Raph had his head down on the table and was also snoring. Leo had his head against his hand and was fighting to stay awake. Miwa and Mikey looked alert but Splinter could tell they were struggling to stay awake. "Hmm," he muttered as he carried the plates to the table. After he put the plates down Splinter took a pan off the stove and took a spatula and banged them together loudly. This caused everyone to jump and become fully alert.

"Huh?" Raph muttered rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Alright who the Hell woke me up?"

"I am afraid I was the culprit Raphael," Splinter said putting the pot and spatula down.

"Oh Master Splinter I.." Raph began embarrassed that he had swore in front of Splinter.

"It is alright my son," Splinter said with a slight smile. "I can see that you are not fully awake. In fact I can see that none of you are fully awake. Why is that?"

"Maybe 'cause it's five o'clock in the morning," Donnie muttered with a yawn.

"Did you say something Donatello?" Splinter asked giving his purple masked son a look.

"Er no Sensei," Donnie said sitting up straight.

"Good," Splinter said. "Now I realize that it is early but I also know that all of you went to bed early last night so you should have gotten enough sleep. Unless something happened. Did something happen?" Splinter looked at each of his children when he said this part. When he got to Mikey he noticed that his youngest son tensed up. "Something you would like to say Michelangelo?" Splinter asked.

"Uh no..there's uh nothing I'd like to say Father," Mikey stammered nervously.

"Mikey tell him," Miwa muttered nudging her brother.

"Shut up Miwa," Mikey muttered glaring at his sister.

"Tell me what?" Splinter asked looking at his daughter.

"Go on Mikey tell him what happened," Leo urged his brother.

"I.." Mikey stammered. "I can't."

"Oh for the love of.." Raph groaned with irritation. "I'll do it."

"Damare (shut your mouth)," Mikey growled. "Matawa watashi wa anata no tame ni sore o yaru chikaimasu (or I swear I'll do it for you)." Mikey used Japanese only when he was the most frustrated. And right now was one of those moment.

"Sore o tameshite mite kudasai! (try it!)" Raph growled back.

"Jūbun'na! (enough!)" Splinter commanded causing both of his sons to jump. "Michelangelo come with me."

"But.." Mikey began.

"Now Michelangelo," Splinter commanded. "The rest of you may eat then go to the dojo and practice your katas."

"Hai Sensei," the siblings said together as Splinter and Mikey left the room.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later Splinter and Mikey entered Splinter's room. Once inside Splinter motioned for his youngest son to sit. "Michelangelo," Splinter began once Mikey was seated. "I know something is troubling you. What is it my son?"

"It's.." Mikey began, not looking Splinter in the eye. "It's really nothing Father."

"Your siblings do not think it is nothing," Splinter said. "You would feel a lot better if you talked about it."

"I know," Mikey said with a sigh. "You're right as always Father. Ok here's the deal I..I've been having these weird dreams."

"Oh?" Splinter said. "And what are these dreams about?"

"They.." Mikey began with a shaky voice. "They're more than just dream Father. They seam to be more foreshadowing."

"Continue my son," Splinter said when Mikey paused for a few seconds.

"I.." Mikey continued. "I keep dreaming about the Shredder coming back and taking me and Miwa back with him to Japan. And he's not alone. He has his Elite Guards with him. And they...they..." Mikey trailed off unable to finish.

"It is alright my son," Splinter said gently kneeling down and putting his hands on Mikey's shoulders. "Dream cannot hurt you."

"No Father you don't understand," Mikey said taking in a shaky breath. "I've had these dreams almost every night for the past few weeks. And it always ends the same way. With my brothers and you being killed. And last night..."

"What happened last night?" Splinter asked, looking directly at his son.

"I had another nightmare," Mikey admitted. "And it really shook me up. So I decided to go up top and get some air. That's when I saw them. The Shredder's Elite Guards. They told me they wanted me to come with them back to Japan. They said that since I am the oldest son of Oroku Saki I am now the leader of the Foot."

"And what did you tell them?" Splinter asked.

"I told them no way," Mikey said. "I said that I am the son of Homato Yoshi not Oroku Saki. But I got a feeling they won't take no for an answer."

"I am afraid I must agree with you my son," Splinter said. "They are not the type that gives up easily."

"Father what am I going to do?" Mikey said putting his hands over his face.

"Do not worry my son," Splinter said pulling Mikey into a hug. "I know exactly what to do."

"You do?" Mikey said pulling away from Splinter.

"Yes I do," Splinter said standing up. "Come we will discuss this with your brothers and sister." With that Mikey stood up and together the father and son walked out of Splinter's room and into the dojo.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later Splinter and Mikey entered the dojo where the others were practicing their katas. "My children stand before me," Splinter commanded. Within a few seconds Leo, Donnie, Raph and Miwa were in front of their sensei and father. "Thank you," Splinter said. "Now Michelangelo has just informed me of what has happened. And I believe I have a solution to all of this."

"Well finally some good news," Raph muttered.

"Shh quite Raph," Leo hissed elbowing his brother. Raph shot Leo a dirty look but said nothing.

"What's your solution Father?" Miwa asked, ignoring her other brothers.

"It is quite simple Miwa," Splinter said. "The solution is we must convince the Elite Guards to find another heir."

"But Sensei," Leo said. "That will be very hard to do."

"Try impossible to do," Miwa said. "I know how the Elite Guards work. They won't give up. It's a matter of family and tradition. The role of leader had always been passed down from father to son."

"Yes Miwa I am well aware of how the Foot works," Splinter said. "I was a member of the Foot most of my life. But I also know that in the event that the chosen heir is not willing to lead then they may choose another successor."

"Well I'm glad that's settled," Donnie said with a smile.

"Yeah let's just hope those guys go for it," Raph put it.

"They will," Miwa said. "But you have to be careful how you word it. Think you can handle it Mikey?" Miwa looked at her youngest brother when she said this part.

"No sweat," Mikey said trying to suppress a yawn but failing.

"I think it would be best for everyone to get some sleep," Splinter said. "You have all had a long night."

"Sounds good to me," Raph said with a yawn of his own. With that the four brothers and their sister exited the dojo to get some much needed sleep.

 **A/N Hope you all liked ch 2. Let me know in a review please.**


	3. Worse Comes to Worse

**A/N Okey dokey here's ch 3. Thank you all for your reviews and remember English translation are in parenthesis** **enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 3 Worse Comes to Worse**

Meanwhile while Splinter was having the conversation with his family a completely different conversation was being had. The Shredder was furious to say the least. He had sent his henchmen, Dog-Pound and Snakeskin to find Michelangelo and Miwa and bring them to him. They had returned night after night for the past two weeks empty handed. "You two have failed me for the last time," the armor clad man growled rising from his chair the light gleaming off his blades.

"But Master it wasn't our fault," Dog-Pound pleaded.

"There are others that are seeking your son," Snakeskin put in.

"What do you mean?" Shredder asked. "What others?"

"I believe they are talking about your Elite Guards Master," Shredder's second in command, Tiger Claw said coming onto the scene. "It seams they are still under the impression that you are dead and are seeking the turtle to make him the new leader of the Foot."

"I see," Shredder said sitting back down in his chair and clasping his hand together. "This is an interesting turn of events."

"Master?" Tiger Claw said, not quite sure what Shredder meant by this last part.

"I'm going out myself," Shredder announced.

"But Master..." Tiger Claw began.

"Silence!" Shredder shouted causing Tiger Claw, Dog-Pound, and Snakeskin to jump slightly. "I said that I am going out myself to retrieve my son and daughter and that is what's going to happen."

"But Master are you sure you are healed enough for this?" Tiger Claw asked. "Perhaps I should go with you."

"That isn't necessary Tiger Claw," Shredder said. "I am fully recovered from the attack and I can handle it."

"As you wish Master," Tiger Claw said with a bow.

"I want you Bradford and Xever to go spread the word that I am anything but dead," Shredder commanded. "That should get the attention of my Elite Guards. And if you come across them make sure you tell them where to find me. Understood?"

"Yes Master," the trio said bowing before their master.

"Good," Shredder said. "Now go. Tomorrow I shall be going out myself." Without another word the tiger, wolf, and snake headed off to spread the word amongst the underworld of their master's return.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next night Michelangelo was out on the surface hoping he'd come across the Elite Guards. Miwa had decided to accompany her brother just in case something went wrong. Michelangelo also had his T-com with him in case he needed to call his brothers. After exploring the city for a couple of hours Michelangelo and Miwa were getting bored. "Man I though for sure they'd show up," Michelangelo said stopping on a rooftop and looking out on the city.

"Well maybe they don't go out every night," Miwa said standing beside her brother.

"Yeah maybe," Michelangelo said. "I just..." Suddenly the sibling heard a noise behind them. Whipping around they saw Tiger Claw standing there. "What the Hell are you doing here?" Michelangelo growled getting out his nunchakus while Miwa got out her katana.

"As much as I would love to make mince meat out of both of you sadly I cannot," Tiger Claw growled. "The Master has need of you both."

"Master?" Miwa said with confusion. "But I don't..." Before she could continue Tiger Claw let out a growl. "I do not have time for questions. You both are coming with me."

"Not a chance in Hell Tiger Claw," Michelangelo said glaring at the assassin while spinning his nunchakus.

"Then so be it," Tiger Claw growled as he reached to his chain. But suddenly Tiger Claw's feet went out from underneath him and he went crashing to the ground. Miwa and Michelangelo's eyes went wide with surprise when they saw this. Looking up they saw the lead Elite guard step forward with the others right behind him. "Anata ga kon'nani hayaku no musuko, anata no kettei o shimashita Saki? (Have you made you decision so soon son of Saki?)" the guard said. "Anata ga koko ni anata no imōto o motarashita no anata ga motte iru hitsuyō ga arimasu (You must have if you brought your sister here.)"

"Wareware wa kaiketsusaku o motte imasu (We have a solution,)" Miwa began.

"Miwa watashi wa kore o shori shimasu shite kudasai, (Miwa please I will handle this,)" Michelangelo said. Miwa nodded and was silent. Michelangelo then turned to the guard and said, "Watashi no imōto ga itta yō ni, wareware wa kaiketsusaku o motte imasu (As my sister said we have a solution)"

"Soredewa, watashitachi o oshie (so tell us then,)" the leader said. "Anata no kaiketsusaku wa nandesuka? (what is your solution?)"

"Eraba reta sōzokujin ga rīdā ni naru shinai koto o sentaku shita baai, sonogo Elite gādo wa atarashī rīdā o sentaku suru opushon o motte iru to nobete iru hōritsu ga arimasu, (There is a law that states that if a chosen heir chooses not to become leader then the Elite Guards have the option to choose a new leader,)" Michelangelo said.

"Wareware wa sō suru koto o sentaku shita baai sore ga aru dake de, (That is only if we choose to do so,)" the leader said. "Dō-hō wa mata, wareware wa atarashī rīdā o sentaku shinainaraba, sōzokujin ga hikitsugu hitsuyō ga aru, matawa shi ni oka reru to nobete imasu (The same law also states that if we do not choose a new leader then the heir must take over or be put to death.)" Miwa and Michelangelo's eyes went wide when they heard this. They had forgotten about this part.

"Watashi wa sore o torunode, anata wa, atarashī shidō-sha o sentaku suru tsumori wa arimasen (So I take it you are not going to choose a new leader then?)" Miwa asked softly

"Anata wa watashitachi o michibiku no ni jūbun'na kachigāru dakedesu (You are the only one worthy enough to lead us,)" the leader said looking at Michelangelo. "Anata no imōto wa, eiyo o shitai to omotte inai kagiri (Unless your sister would like to do the honors.)

"Watashi ni? (Me?)" Miwa said her eyes wide.

"Sore wa anata ya kare no izurekadearimasu (It is either you or him)," the leader said. "Masutā Saki no ko to shite, anata wa ryōhō no chimei to saikō no senshidearu koto o kunren sa rete imasu (As the children of Master Saki you have both been trained to be the deadliest and best warriors.) Sonotame watashitachiha, anata ga ichizoku no soto reamin suru koto o kanō ni suru koto wa dekimasen (Therefore we cannot allow you to remain outside the Clan.) Dakara, watashitachi ni sanka shi tari, shinanakereba naranai no izureka (So you must either join us or die.)"

"Watashi wa kōdō surunode, jinsokude wanaideshou (I would not be so quick to act,)" a booming voice said. Miwa and Michelangelo gasped as they instantly recognized the voice. The Elite Guards recognized the voice as well and they bowed to their master.

"Masutā Saki, (Master Saki,)" the leader said as Shredder emerged from the shadows. "Watashi wa anata ga ikite iruto yoku miete ureshīdesu (I am glad to see you are alive and well.)"

"Hei Kito (Yes Kito,) Shredder said standing before the lead guard. "Watashi wa anata ga shitte imasu (I know you are.)" Then he turned towards Miwa and Michelangelo, who were both staring at his with wide eyes. "I can see you are surprised to see me my children," Shredder said.

"Ok first of all we are not your children," Miwa said glaring at Shredder.

"Yeah," Michelangelo growled. "And second you're supposed to be dead. A whole building fell on you."

"That only injured me," Shredder proclaimed. "But the time I spent recovering gave me sometime to think."

"Can't wait to hear this one," Miwa scoffed rolling her brown eyes.

"Yeah," Michelangelo said rolling his blue eyes. "Can't wait to hear whatever lies you're about to tell."

"I was wrong Kenshen," Shredder said. Michelangelo resisted the urge to attack Shredder when he called him that. Instead the freckled faced turtle let Shredder continue. "I was wrong in attacking you and Karai."

"You mean trying to kill us right?" Miwa said.

"Yes that is what I mean Karai," Shredder said. "I should have never done that. You both deserved proper punishment but not that."

"So what you want forgiveness now is that it?" Miwa asked.

"I want you and Kenshen to come home with me," Shredder said. "I want my children back where they belong."

"We are NOT your children you twisted son of a bitch!" Michelangelo shouted raising his nunchakus. The Elite Guards began to draw their weapons but the Shredder held up his hand saying, "Kōgeki shimasen (Do not attack.)" This caused them to instantly stop and put their weapons away.

"I know you are upset Kenshen," Shredder began.

"My name is Michelangelo damn it!" Michelangelo shouted his blue eyes filled with fury. "And if you think for one second that my sister and I are ever going to join you again you are sadly mistaken. _Miwa_ and I will never join you." He turned towards the Elite Guards and said, "Anata ga iru koto o kikimasu (You hear that?) Watashitachi wa anata ni sanka suru koto wa arimasen! (We will never join you!)"

"Watashi wa, anata ga watashi no musuko to iu kiite mōshiwakearimasen (I am sorry to hear you say that my son,)" Shredder said.

" Watashi wa anata no musukode wanaidesu! (I am not your son!)" Michelangelo shouted. "Watashi wa futatabi anata no musuko ni naru koto wa arimasen (I will never be your son again!) With that Michelangelo threw a smoke bomb he had in his belt which caused smoke to fill the area. When the smoke cleared he and Miwa were gone.

"Anata wa Kenshen machigatte imasu (You are wrong Kenshen,)" Shredder said. "Anata to Karai wa futatabi watashi no mono ni narimasu (You and Karai will be mine again. Watashi wa dare o korosu tame ni motte iru baai demo, anata wa kore o okonau tame ni mawari (Even if I have to kill everyone around you to do so.)" With that Shredder and his Elite Guards left heading back to the Shredder's lair.

 **A/N well there you are folk ch 3 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always please review.**


	4. More Bad News

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews and to my guest reviewer: thank you so much for your kind words they really mean a lot to me. And thank you for reviewing. And to my other guest reviewer: don't worry I will continue this story. Glad you are liking the Japanese translations seams everyone is a fan which is awesome. Thank you for reviewing. Without further ado** **here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 4 More Bad News**

Miwa and Mikey returned how a little while later both siblings still shaken from what had just happened. When they walked into the lair they saw that their good friends, April O'Neil and Casey Jones were there as well. "Hey guys," Leo said walking towards his sister and brother. "How'd it go?" Then the blue masked turtle noticed the looks on his siblings' faces. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern in his blue eyes.

"Where's Father?" Mikey asked. "I think everyone should hear this."

"He's in his room," Leo said. With that Mikey made a dash for Splinter's room. "What's going on Miwa?" Leo asked.

"I think it's best if Mikey tell you," Miwa said. Within a few minutes Mikey appeared with Splinter right behind him.

"Is Donnie in his lab?" Mikey asked.

"Duh," Casey said. "Where else would he be?"

"Donnie come out here!" Mikey called.

"Not now I'm working on something," Donnie called back, sounding annoyed.

"It's really important bro," Mikey insisted. "Please come out here."

"Ok fine," came Donnie's muffled reply. Within a few minutes Donnie came out. "This better be good," he said wiping his hands off.

"Yeah what's the big emergency?" Raph asked.

"I'll just come out and say it," Mikey said. "Guys the Shredder is back."

"What?!" everyone cried out their eyes wide.

"Mikey," Raph began. "There ain't no way Shredder could be alive."

"Yeah," Casey chimed in. "Didn't like a whole building fall on him and junk?"

"Well apparently that didn't kill him," Mikey declared. "Because Miwa and I saw him with our own eyes."

"Whoa," Donnie whispered his brown eyes wide. "This can't be good."

"Wait Donnie it gets even worse," Miwa said. Then she turned to Mikey and said, "Tell them the rest."

"Ok here goes," Mikey said taking in a deep breath. "Well first we came across Tiger Claw, who tried to start a fight with us. But then the Elite Guards came onto the scene and stopped him."

"Did you talk to them?" Leo asked.

"Yeah what did they say?" Donnie asked.

"I'm getting to that," Mikey said trying his best not to lose his temper. Being interrupted was one of his biggest pet peeves. But the orange masked turtle decided to let it go. "Anyways," he continued. "I told them what Father had told me about them having the option of choosing another heir and they refused and said if I didn't join them I would die."

"Those son of bitches," Raph growled clenching his fists. The thought of anyone threatening his baby brother's life made the red masked turtle's blood boil. Leo noticed this and put a calming hand on his brother's shoulder and gently shook his head.

"Well that's when the Shredder came onto the scene," Mikey concluded.

"Well wait a minute this might not be such bad news after all," Casey said.

"Huh?" Donnie said giving his dark headed friend a strange look.

"How can this possibly be good Casey?" April asked, also giving Casey a strange look.

"Guys don't you see?" Casey asked. "If the Shredder is back then they have no need to make Mikey the leader. They have their leader back."

"Casey the Shredder being back is in no way a good thing," Leo said.

"Yeah," Mikey said with a sigh. "And he made it quite clear that he wants me and Miwa back with him."

"Yeah he even threw in some bull about how sorry he was for trying to kill us," Miwa said rolling her brown eyes.

"This is very bad indeed," Splinter said suddenly causing everyone to look over at him. The brown coated rat had been so quiet that they had forgotten he was even in the room.

"Sensei?" Leo asked softly.

"If the Shredder does indeed want Michelangelo and Miwa back with him then there is no doubt that he has informed the Elite Guards of this," Splinter said. "And the Elite Guards will stop at nothing to achieve their goal. Including killing anyone who gets in their way."

"Including us," Donnie whispered, his brown eyes wide.

"Don't worry little brother," Raph said putting his hand on Donnie's shoulder. "We can handle those guys. No sweat."

"Don't be so sure Raph," Miwa said. "The Elite Guards are the best of the best."

"Yeah," Mikey chimed in. "They're the most skilled warriors in the entire Clan. They're also the most deadly."

"And there's dozens of them," Miwa finished. "We would't stand a chance against them."

"Well what choice do we have?" Raph asked with irritation. "I mean it's either we fight 'em or Mikey and Miwa go with 'em. And that ain't gonna happen."

"There must be another way to reason with them," April said.

"April you can't reason with them," Miwa said. "They won't listen. The only thing they care about is serving their Master. No matter what the cost."

"Well this sucks," Casey said, sitting on the couch with a grunt.

"Yeah tell me about it," Raph said flopping down next to his dark headed friend.

"Sensei what should we do?" Leo asked, looking over at Splinter.

"I do not know Leonardo," Splinter said after a minute. "But I can assure you nothing will happen to you or your siblings."

"How are you gonna stop 'em Sensei?" Raph asked, knowing that Splinter always knew what to do.

"For the moment Raphael there is nothing I can do," Splinter said. "There is nothing any of can do right now. I suggest that we get some rest and tomorrow we shall discuss this more."

"Yeah c'mon Red we better get home," Casey said as he and April stood.

"We'll see you guys after school tomorrow," April called as she and Casey exited the lair.

"See ya," the turtles called as their friends left.

"I suggest we all retire for the night," Splinter told his children. "Tomorrow after our training session we shall discuss how to solve this problem." With that the brown coated rat bid his children goodnight and headed towards his room.

"Man there ain't no way I'm gonna be able to sleep," Raph declared.

"Yeah me either," Miwa declared sitting beside her red masked brother.

"I think sleep is highly unlikely for any of us," Donnie said as he sat on the couch next to Miwa.

"Mikey you ok?" Leo asked, noticing his youngest brother was staring off into space.

"Huh?" Mikey said snapping out of his funk. "Yeah I'm fine Leo. It's just.."

"What?" Leo asked walking over to his orange masked brother. "What is it Mikey?"

"Yeah what's eatin' ya bro?" Raph asked.

"It's nothing guys," Mikey said quickly. "Really it's nothing."

"Mikey you should know better than to lie to us," Miwa said, standing in front of her brother with her arms crossed.

"It's uh well you know this whole Elite Guard thing plus Shredder being back from the dead," Mikey said thinking quick.

"Is that all?" Miwa asked her brown eyes burning into her brother's blue ones.

"Isn't that enough Miwa?!" Mikey snapped, causing his sister to jump slightly. "God why do you all have to make a big deal every time I act a little funny?! I said it was nothing and that should be enough for all of you!"

"Mikey we're sorry," Leo said surprised at his brother's outburst.

"Yeah we didn't mean to upset you," Donnie said. "We're just concerned."

"Well don't be!" Mikey cried. "I don't need your concern right now!"

"Why are you shouting at us?" Miwa cried, her brown eyes wide.

"Yeah man calm down," Raph said putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Just leave me alone!" Mikey shouted shoving Raph away from him. "I got enough problems without all of you hovering over me! So just leave me the Hell alone!" With that Mikey stormed out of the room, slamming his room door behind him.

"Well that was strange," Leo commented.

"I wonder why he got so upset?" Donnie said softly.

"I'll talk to him," Miwa said heading towards her room. But when she tried to open the door she found it was locked. "Mikey?" she called tapping on the door.

"Go away Miwa!" Mikey shouted sounding very agitated. "I really don't feel like talking right now!"

"Mikey please let me in," Miwa pleaded.

"I said go away damn it!" Mikey shouted. Then Miwa heard something crash against the door. This was enough for her to get the hint.

"Ok I'll leave," Miwa said. "But we'll talk tomorrow ok?"

"Whatever," Mikey mumbled. With that Miwa walked back towards her other brothers.

"Are you ok Miwa?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Miwa said with a small smile. "He gets like that sometimes. Whenever he's under a lot of pressure he loses it and blows up. He just needs some space I guess."

"Well if you want you can sleep in my room tonight," Donnie suggested.

"Thanks Donnie," Miwa said smiling at her second youngest brother. With that the siblings bid each other goodnight and headed off to bed.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Mikey was in his room feeling guilty that he had gone off on his family. But at the same time he was really pissed. And he hated it. "Man what am I gonna do?" he thought sadly. "I've gotta do something otherwise my nightmare is gonna come true. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen. I will protect my family no matter what. I just gotta figure out how." With that Mikey layed his head down and stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out a way he could protect his family without leaving them. But he knew this would be almost impossible to do.

 **A/N Well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope the answer is yes. Review please.**


	5. The Beast Within

**A/N:** **Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Thank you all for the reviews and enjoy.**

 **Ch 5 The Beast Within**

The next morning Michelangelo woke up in a fowl mood. The freckled faced turtle hadn't slept well the previous night. He had another nightmare similar to the one he had been having for the last couple of weeks. Only this time instead of his brothers and Splinter dying it had been Miwa that had died. And he had been the one that had killed her. Michelangelo got out of bed and headed towards the restroom. But right before he got there Raphael darted in front of him and into the restroom. "Sorry Mikey gotta get goin' here," he called out as he slammed the door in Michelangelo's face.

"Ugh Raph c'mon!" Michelangelo growled pounding on the door. "I really gotta go!"

"Should've been quicker then!" Raphael called out.

"Damn you Raphael," Michelangelo hissed. After what seamed like an eternity Raphael finally emerged.

"All yours little brother," he said patting Michelangelo's shoulder.

"It's about time," Michelangelo muttered as he entered the restroom. After finishing in there he went into the kitchen where Donatello was preparing breakfast.

"Morning Mikey," the purple masked turtle said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah," Michelangelo muttered as he sat down beside Leonardo, who was already seated.

"I take it you're still in a bad mood?" Donatello asked.

"Gee what was your first clue genius?" Michelangelo snapped, causing Donatello to jump slightly.

"Mikey," Leonardo began.

"You know what just save it Leo 'cause I don't wanna hear it!" Michelangelo shouted, standing up. Only he stood so fast that his chair fell to the ground with a loud bang. Letting out a growl Michelangelo said, "I gotta get some air!" Before anyone could say anything Michelangelo stormed out of the kitchen, nearly knocking over Miwa, who was coming in to eat. Then the lair door opened followed by a loud slam.

"What was that about?" Miwa asked, looking over at her two brothers.

"Beats the heck out of me," Leonardo said, scratching his head in confusion.

"That was really strange," Donatello commented, as he put the plates of food on the table and sat beside Miwa.

"What was really strange?" Raphael asked, coming into the kitchen with Splinter right behind him. "And who the heck slammed the lair door?" the red masked turtle asked looking around.

"And where is Michelangelo?" Splinter asked.

"He uh left," Donatello said. "I guess he was still angry 'cause he blew up at me and Leo and stormed out of the lair. It's really unlike him."

"Not really," Miwa said, causing her brothers and father to look over at her.

"What do you mean Miwa?" Leonardo asked, clearly confused. "Mikey isn't the type who just loses his temper like that."

"Yeah that's more Raph's department," Donatello commented.

"Hey!" Raphael protested. "Watch it nerd boy!"

"Well you guys only remember the Mikey from when you were five," Miwa said. "Trust me Mikey has one Hell of a temper. And when he's in one of his moods the best thing to do is just leave him be. I remember once he nearly killed Bradford when he crossed him when Mikey was in a mood. That was not pretty."

"I gonna try to find him," Raphael declared as he began to walk out of the lair.

"I wouldn't Raph," Miwa said putting her hand on her brother's arm. "In the mood he's in he might hurt you."

"Trust me sis I think I can handle Mikey," Raph said with a grin as he exited the lair.

"But.." Miwa began. But she was stopped but the slamming of the lair door. "I should go with him," Miwa declared as she reached for the door knob.

"Raph can handle himself," Leonardo declared gently pulling his sister back.

"Yeah," Donatello put in. "And if anyone knows about tempers it's Raph."

"I still think..." Miwa began. But she was stopped by Splinter putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I will go and make sure Raphael is alright," the wise rat said with a smile. "I will make sure both of my sons are alright." With that Splinter exited the lair leaving his other children hoping nothing bad would happen.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Michelangelo was wondering the sewers aimlessly, still seething mad. The problem was the orange masked turtle didn't know why he was so angry. His family really hadn't done anything to him except for be concerned about him. But the current situation with the Shredder and the Elite Guards was frustrating him and quite frankly it was royally pissing him off. "I shouldn't have yelled at Donnie and Leo like that," Michelangelo thought. "They were just trying to help. But then again they didn't have to be so damn pushy. And Raph's no help. Man this sucks." With that Michelangelo let out a growl and punched the nearby wall, causing in to crack a little. Searing pain went through his knuckles and Michelangelo looked down and saw they were bloody and already starting to swell. "Great," he muttered. "Just great." Just then Michelangelo heard a noise behind him. "Whose there?" he shouted grabbing his nunchakus. "Show yourself."

"Easy there Mikey it's just me," Raphael said emerging from the shadows.

"What are ya like a stalker or something?' Michelangelo said, rolling his blue eyes as he put his nunchakus away.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Raphael said approaching his brother. Then he noticed Michelangelo's blood knuckles. "Mikey you're bleedin'," he said reaching for Michelangelo's hand.

"I'm fine Raph," Michelangelo said pulling his hand away roughly. "I just punched the wall that's all." Michelangelo pointed to the cracked wall when he said this part.

"Been there done that," Raphael said with a small smile. "You'd better have Donnie look at that though. They're probably broken."

"I've had worse," Michelangelo declared. "Don't worry I'm fine."

"Still I..." Raphael began.

"I said I'm fine!" Michelangelo snarled causing Raphael to jump slightly. The red masked turtle didn't expect his little brother to talk to him like that. But Michelangelo just continued his rant shouting, "God why can't you people just leave me the Hell alone?!"

"Uh maybe 'cause we're your family," Raphael said, a little bit of anger seeping into his voice.

"That doesn't give you the right to hover over me all the time!" Michelangelo shouted, his blue eyes fiery. "I'm not some damn doll that's gonna break every time something happens!"

"Mikey..." Raphael began.

"Stop!" Michelangelo cried, his voice shaking with rage. "Just stop! I really don't wanna hear it Raph! Just leave me alone!" With that Michelangelo began to walk away.

"Hold on there Mikey," Raphael said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. But Michelangelo turned and hit Raphael so hard it knocked his against the wall, knocking him out.

"Oh God Raph!" Michelangelo cried out running over to his brother and kneeling down beside him. "What have I done?" he whispered, his blue eyes wide.

"Michelangelo," a soft voice said. Michelangelo looked up and saw Splinter standing there, looking at both of sons with concern.

"Father I.." Michelangelo began. But Splinter put his hand on his youngest's shoulder saying, "We will talk later. Right now we need to get Raphael home."

"You're right Father," Michelangelo said as he stood and lifted Raphael up and carried him back to the lair with Splinter right behind him. The entire time they were walking Michelangelo couldn't help but feel guilty about what had happened and fearful that it may happen again. "I can't believe I hurt my own brother," he thought miserably. "Maybe I don't belong with them after all. Maybe I do belong with the Foot. But then again it was an accident. I just hope everyone realizes that when I get home. But then again I wouldn't blame them if they didn't." With those thought Michelangelo continued his walk back to the lair in silence.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later Michelangelo and Splinter had arrived back at the lair with the unconscious Raphael with them. Leonardo, Donatello and Miwa were all waiting for them and when they saw Raphael their eyes went wide. "What happened?" Leonardo asked running over to his father and brother.

"I'll explain later," Michelangelo said. "Right now Raph needs to be looked at."

"Bring him into my lab," Donatello instructed. With that Michelangelo carried Raphael into Donatello's lab with the rest of his family right behind him After putting Raphael on the table Donatello began to examine his older brother.

"What did happen Mikey?" Miwa asked as Donatello worked.

"I lost it Miwa," Michelangelo admitted lowering his eyes in shame. "I was in a really bad mood and Raph was just trying to help and I hit him. Knocked him clear across the sewer and he hit a brick wall."

"Whoa," Leonardo whispered, his blue eyes wide with shock. The blue masked turtle never dreamed his youngest brother could have such a violent streak. But at the same time Leonardo knew by the look on Michelangelo's face that the orange masked turtle felt guilty about what he had done. Just then Donatello approached the group, having finished his examination.

"How is he Donnie?" Michelangelo asked, concern in his blue eyes. "Please tell me he's gonna be ok."

Donatello looked at his brother and opened his mouth to respond.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 5 done. So what did you think? Let me know in a review please.**


	6. Tempers Flare

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and to Jessica: Don't worry Raph won't die. I wouldn't be that cruel lol. Thank you for reviewing** **.** **Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 6 Tempers Flare**

The group anxiously awaited Donnie's response. "He'll be fine Mikey," Donnie said, causing Mikey to sigh in relief. "He only got knock out," the purple masked turtle continued. "But trust me he'll be just fine. Might have one nasty headache though." Just then the group heard a groan. They turned and saw Raph was waking up.

"Raph!" Mikey cried running over to his brother. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry Raph. I.."

"Geeze Mikey slow down will ya?" Raph said trying to sit up. But the pounding in his head made him lay back down again. "Oh man my head hurts like Hell," Raph grumbled closing his eyes and putting his hands to the sides of his head.

"Here this should help," Donnie said handing a couple of pills and a glass a of water to Raph.

"Thanks Donnie," Raph said putting the pills in his mouth and swallowing them.

"You sure you're ok Raph?" Mikey asked looking at his second oldest brother with concern.

"Mikey I'm fine," Raph said with an irritated groan. "Geeze lay off will ya?"

"Ok ok I'm sorry," Mikey said taking a step back.

"Raph Mikey is just concerned about you," Leo said putting his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Yeah well I don't need his concern," Raph snapped whipping his head around to face his brother. Then he winced from the pain in his head. "Oh God that hurts," he groaned. "It's his damn fault this happened anyways."

"I already said I was sorry," Mikey growled through clenched teeth. Miwa put a calming hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I think," Splinter piped up suddenly knowing that Mikey was becoming agitated again. "That it would be best for Raphael to get some rest."

"Good idea Sensei," Donnie said relieved that Splinter had spoken up. Then Donnie noticed Mikey's bloody knuckles. "Mikey let me take a look at your hand," the purple masked turtle said, reaching for his brother's hand.

"It's fine Donnie," Mikey said roughly, pulling his hand away.

"I just..." Donnie began taking a step towards Mikey. But he was interrupted by Mikey shoving him away causing Donnie to fall.

"Mikey!" Miwa cried out stepping in front of her brother. "Stop this right now!"

"Don't tell me what to do Miwa!" Mikey snarled, his blue eyes full of fury. Mikey raised his fist fully prepared to strike his sister.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter shouted banging his stick on the ground. "Stop this right now!" This caused Mikey to stop what he was doing. He looked at Miwa, who was staring at his with wide brown eyes. He looked over at his brothers, who were also staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh God," Mikey whispered taking a step backwards. "What the Hell is wrong with me?"

"Hey Mikey it's ok," Donnie said putting his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"No it's not ok Donnie!" Mikey cried out causing Donnie to take a step back. "I'm sorry," Mikey said in a calmer voice. "I..I don't know what in the Hell is wrong with me."

"You just gotta learn to control your temper that's all," Raph said. The group all turned and stared at the red masked turtle. "Yeah I know that's strange comin' from me," Raph said. "But hey from what I've seen Mikey's temper is twice as bad as mine."

"I don't know why I'm so angry," Mikey said sitting on a chair with a sigh. "I just get so frustrated and angry that it blinds me and I lose it. I'm sorry guys. I really am. Maybe I should just go." With that Mikey got up and began to walk out of the lab.

"Hold on there Mikey," Leo said grabbing his brother's arm and gently pulling him back. "You're not going anywhere."

"Leo I don't think I should stay here," Mikey said gently pulling away from his oldest brother. "I'm too much of a danger to everyone."

"So where are you gonna go then?" Raph asked getting down from the table. Raph swayed for a moment but he quickly regained his composure. Donnie reached out to help his brother but Raph held up his hand. "I'm good Donnie," he said with a small smile. Then he turned back to Mikey saying, "I'm serious little brother where are you gonna go? Back to Shredder?"

"I..I don't know," Mikey said. "Maybe I should..." But the freckled faced turtle didn't get a chance to finish.

"There is no way you're doing that Mikey!" Miwa shouted surprising her brother. "You can't let him win!"

"Miwa what choice do I have?!" Mikey cried out. "I think it's pretty obvious that I can't stay here."

"Mikey just because you had a melt down doesn't mean you can't stay here," Leo said. "I mean Raph's had plenty of melt downs and he's still here."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Mikey said.

"Trust me Mikey he ain't just sayin' that," Raph said with a small smile. "Did you ever notice that huge hole in my room wall?" Mikey nodded and Raph continued, "That's from two years ago."

"Yeah and one time last year he got so mad he nearly broke Leo's arm," Donnie said.

"Really?" Mikey said looking over at Raph.

"Yeah well it ain't somethin' I'm proud of," Raph said, looking away.

"Looks like hotheadedness runs in the family," Mikey said with a grin.

"Yeah looks like it," Raph said with a smile of his own.

"So does that mean you're staying?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah," Mikey said looking at his slightly older brother. "I'm staying." Then he thought, "For now."

"I am glad to hear that my son," Splinter said putting his hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Come on let's get that hand taken care of," Donnie said. With that Donnie looked at Mikey's hand. "Well luckily your knuckles aren't broken," he said after a few minutes. "They're only bruised. I'll clean them and wrap them. They'll be sour for a few days." With that Donnie got out his medical kit and began to clean and wrap Mikey's hand. "There all done," Donnie said with a smile.

"Thanks bro," Mikey said with a smile of his own.

"I think that you should come with to mediate," Splinter said to Mikey. "It will help you calm yourself and focus."

"I think that's a great idea Father," Mikey said. "I could really use it." With that Mikey and Splinter left and headed towards Splinter's room where they could meditate.

"Boy I hope the meditation calms Mikey down," Leo muttered.

"Yeah if he can concentrate," Raph said. "Knowing Mikey he won't be able to. That's always been my biggest problem."

"Well Mikey's not you Raph," Miwa said a little irritated. "He's more focused than you are. Geez I love it how you all are so quick to think you know him so well. Well news flash here: You don't."

"Oh and you know him so much better than us huh?" Raph snapped glaring at his sister.

"You're damn right I do," Miwa growled glaring right back at Raph. "I've known him longer than you have. You only knew him for five years. I've known him for ten. I think that makes me more of an expert on him than you."

"Why are you two fighting?" Leo asked stepping between his brother and sister.

"Yeah come on this isn't helping anything," Donnie put in.

"Tell that to her," Raph growled, still glaring at Miwa.

"Tell that to him," Miwa growled at the same time. "I know him better than you!" they both shouted. Letting out frustrated growls the brother and sister stared at each other for a few seconds. Leo and Donnie backed away worried that they may come to blows. But luckily that didn't happen. Just then they heard a voice shout, "That's enough!" The group turned and saw Mikey and Splinter standing in the doorway. Mikey's face was blood red and his hands were balled into fists.

"Mikey," Miwa and Raph said together.

"I am sick of this!" Mikey cried out. "I could hear you guys fighting all the way in Splinter's room. This stops right now!"

"Mikey I.." Miwa began.

"No don't even start Miwa!" Mikey shouted. "I am really pissed off right now!"

"Mikey listen," Raph began.

"No _you_ listen Raph!" Mikey shouted. "All of you listen good. No one is an expert on me. Get that no one. _I'm_ the only one that's an expert on me. I appreciate everyone's concern I really do. But no one gets the right to say they're an expert on me. I will not be treated like a child!"

"Mikey we're sorry," Raph said.

"You should be!" Mikey cried out. "And FYI if I want your guys' help I'll ask for it. Get it?" The group nodded. "Good," Mikey said. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed. All this drama is really tiring." With that Mikey turned and left the room. Minutes later they could hear his bedroom door slam shut.

"I hope this has taught you all a lesson," Splinter said to his children.

"Hei Sensei," the group said.

"Boy has it ever," Miwa muttered. Then she turned to Raph and said, "I'm really sorry I yelled at you."

"Yeah same here," Raph said. "I won't make that mistake again."

"Me either," Miwa said.

"I think we just have to get used to Mikey not needing our help so much," Leo said.

"Yeah," Raph said with a sigh. "That won't be easy though. I mean he is our baby brother."

"But we've gotta try Raph," Donnie said. "Or we may lose Mikey for good." With these thoughts the group decided to call it a night. They just hoped things would be better in the morning.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 6. Review please.**


	7. More Trouble

**A/N Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and favored my story. You guys are the best. Remember English translations are in parentheses.** **Here's ch 7 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 7 More Trouble**

The next day Michelangelo woke up in a better mood. His dreams had been peaceful last night and he felt better after a good night's sleep. Getting up and stretching the freckled faced turtle noticed that Miwa hadn't slept in her bed last night. "She must've slept in Donnie's room again," he said to himself. With that Michelangelo headed towards the bathroom. After using the bathroom he walked towards the kitchen. "That's strange," Michelangelo muttered. "Usually everyone is up by now. I wonder where everyone is?" Michelangelo entered the kitchen, which was empty as well. "What the.." Michelangelo muttered. "Guys? Leo? Donnie? Raph? Miwa? Where is everyone?" Michelangelo walked into Splinter's room and to his surprise Splinter wasn't there. "Ok now I'm starting to worry," Michelangelo said getting out his T-com and dialing. After getting no answer from his family Michelangelo decided to call April. After a few rings April picked up. "April it's Mikey," Michelangelo said.

"Hey Mikey what's up?" the red head asked.

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me," Michelangelo said. "Everyone is gone and I tried calling them and no response."

"Wow that's strange," April said a little worry in her voice. "Don't worry Mikey I'll call Casey and we'll be right there."

"Thanks April," Michelangelo said shutting his T-com. With that the orange masked turtle went to the living room to wait for his friends.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

After what seamed like hours April and Casey arrived at the lair. "Any word yet?" April asked sitting beside Michelangelo.

"No," Michelangelo said getting up and pacing. "I don't get it April. Why would they leave and not tell me? They didn't even leave a note. It's not like them."

"Don't worry Mikey," April said putting her hand on Michelangelo's shoulder. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"I don't want you guys missing school for me," Michelangelo said.

"Dude it's Saturday," Casey said with a grin. "And besides it's Spring Break. No school for us for a week."

"Well good," Michelangelo said. "Then let's go out and look for them."

"We're with ya Mikey," Casey said getting up.

"We should splint up to cover more ground," April suggested.

"Sounds good," Michelangelo said. "Just make sure to keep your T-coms with you."

"Right," the couple said together.

"I'll take the north side," Michelangelo said. "April you should go west and Casey go east. We'll meet back here in a couple of hours."

"Got it," the duo said. With that the trio left each of them hoping they'd find the others.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Splinter was enjoying a nice walk in the sewers with Leonardo. The brown coated rat and his son hadn't realized that Raphael, Donatello and Miwa had gone to get some supplies and hadn't taken their T-coms. "Man this is just what I needed," Leonardo was saying as he and his father walked.

"I feel the same as you do Leonardo," Splinter said with a smile. "But I am surprised you did not ask Michelangelo to join us."

"I think Mikey's still mad at me," Leonardo said. "I think he needs sometime to cool off."

"I worry about Michelangelo's temper," Splinter said. "Anger is a very dangerous thing. We have seen Raphael's anger come out and take control over him. The results were not pleasant. But I fear Michelangelo's temper may be far worse."

"Yeah," Leonardo said with a sigh. "Well growing up with the Shredder will make anyone have anger issues. But don't worry Father I.." But before Leonardo could continue he heard a noise from behind them. "What's that?" he whispered whipping his head around.

"I heard it too," Splinter whispered back. "I think we should return to the lair."

"Right," Leonardo said. With that the father and son turned and began to walk back towards the lair. But before they could reach the lair suddenly the Elite Guards jumped out of the shadows and surrounded them. Leonardo got out his katanas fully prepared for a fight. But the Elite Guards far out numbered them and although Leonardo was a very good fighter and Splinter was a Master of ninjitsu they both realized they would lose this battle. Splinter thought quickly and said, "Watashitachi wa anata to tatakau shitaku arimasen (we do not wish to fight you)" This made Leonardo put away his katanas. Suddenly Kito, the lead guard came out and stood in front of Splinter and Leonardo.

"Watashi wa anata o ninshiki suru (I recognize you)" Kito said looking directly at Leonardo. "Anata wa masutā Kenshen no otōtodesu. (You are Master Kenshen's so called brother.)

"Anata wa Michelangelo o imi suru baai wa, wa i, watashi wa kare no kyōdaidesu (If you mean Michelangelo then yes I am his brother)." Leonardo said glaring at Kito

"Soshite, sore wa anata ga kare no iwayuru chichini narudarou? (And that would make you his so called father then)?" Kito said looking at Splinter.

"Hai,-sōdesu kare no chichi (Yes I am his father)." Splinter said. "Soshite, watashi wa anata ga watashi no musuko no anata no tsuikyū o chūshi suru koto o o susume shimasu (And I would recommend that you discontinue your pursuit of my son)"

"Soshite, naze wareware wa sore o shimasu ka? (And why would we do that?)" Kito asked.

"Anata ga shitte irunode, soreha surubeki tadashī kotodesu (Because you know it is the right thing to do)" Leonardo said. "Anata wa Oroku Saki ga hijōshikidearu koto o shitte imasu. Kare wa nani no bijinesu o rīdo shite imasen (You know Oroku Saki is insane. He has no business leading)"

"Dono yō ni anata ga watashitachi no masutā o bujoku aete (How dare you insult our Master?!)" Kito growled getting out his sword. His fellow guards began to draw their weapons as well.

"Teishi! (Stop!)" Splinter cried out. "Bōryoku wa hitsuyō arimasen shite kudasai. (Please there is no need for violence.)"

"Kare wa watashitachi no masutā o bujoku shimashita! (He insulted our master!)" Kito growled.

"Watashi no musuko wa hijō ni wakakute fugōridesu (My son is very young and irrational)" Splinter said, giving Leonardo a look. "Ashi ga dono yō ni dōsa suru ka o kare wa the Foot imasen (He does not understand how the Foot operates.)

"Kare wa hijō ni jinsoku ni watashitachi ga dono yō ni dōsa suru ka o gakushū shimasu (He will learn very quickly how we operate,)" Kito hissed.

"Onegaishimasu (Please)," Splinter began. But he didn't get a chance to finish because Kito quickly hit Splinter in the head knocking him out.

"Otōsan! (Father!) Leonardo cried out. "Masaka! Anata wa sonotame ni tadai no gisei o haraudarou! (No! You will pay dearly for that!) But the blue masked turtle didn't get a chance to finish because Kito dropped a smoke bomb blinding the oldest turtle. When the smoke cleared to Leonardo's horror he saw that Splinter was gone. In his place was a note written in Japanese. "No!" Leonardo cried out. "They took Splinter! I've got to tell the others!" With that Leonardo ran as fast as he could back to the lair although it was miles away.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Michelangelo, April and Casey had returned home. By now Raphael, Donatello and Miwa had returned with the supplies. When the orange masked turtle saw his sister and brothers his eyes went wide with surprise.

"Hey Mikey," Miwa said. "Where ya been?"

"Where have _I_ been?" Michelangelo cried out his voice coming out high pitched.

"Something wrong Mikey?" Donatello asked, looking at his younger brother.

"Wrong?!" Michelangelo cried out. "Wrong?! Of course there's something wrong!"

"Geeze Mikey what's with you and the shouting?" Raphael asked rolling his green eyes.

"Maybe 'cause we've been out looking for you guys for the last three hours!" April shouted.

"Yeah where were you?!" Casey shouted.

"We went out for supplies," Donatello said, surprised that his friends and brother were so angry.

"Well you could've told me!" Michelangelo shouted. "Or at least left a note. You didn't even have your T-coms on. I was worried something happened to you!"

"Geeze Mikey we're sorry," Raphael said.

"Yeah," Miwa said feeling guilty. "We didn't think we'd be gone so long."

"Yeah we're sorry we worried you guys," Donatello said softly.

"It's ok guys," Michelangelo said with a sigh. "Just next time leave a note ok?"

"We promise," Miwa said putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. Michelangelo smiled at his sister, letting her know all was forgiven. "Hey where's Leo?" Miwa asked looking around. "And Father?"

"I thought they were with you guys," Michelangelo said.

"Huh uh," Miwa said shaking her head.

"I wonder..." Donatello began. But the purple masked turtle didn't get a chance to finish because just then Leonardo came bursting in.

"Guys," Leonardo said breathlessly. "Something...terrible..has..happened." Leonardo was struggling to catch his breath and was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Whoa there Leo just take it easy," Michelangelo said putting his arm around his oldest brother.

"Can't.." Leonardo panted. "Must..tell..Splinter..he.." Then Leonardo passed out in his brother's arms exhaustion and heat taking over.

 **A/N What will happen? Stay tuned for ch 8 to find out. Hope you all enjoyed ch 7 Please review.**


	8. A Bad Situation

**A/N: Thank you to me ever loyal reviewers and readers. remember English translation is in parenthesis.** **Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 8 A Bad Situation**

"Leo!" Mikey cried out catching his brother before he hit the ground.

"Put him on the couch," Donnie instructed. Mikey carried Leo over to the couch and placed him on it.

"Raph get me a cold wash cloth," Donnie instructed.

"Right," Raph said running out of the room. Seconds later the red masked turtle returned with a cold washcloth. Donnie put the cloth on Leo's head. After a couple of minutes Leo let out a groan.

"Leo are you ok?" Mikey asked.

"Leo what happened?" April asked, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah why'd you pass out like that?" Casey asked kneeling down beside Leo.

"I ran," Leo answered sitting up.

"Well yeah," Raph said with a slight annoyance to his voice. "But why were you running?"

"And where's Splinter?" Donnie asked looking around for his father and master.

"They took him!" Leo cried out jumping up suddenly. "They ambushed us! Splinter tried to reason with them but they attacked him! It's all my fault! I'm sorry guys! I didn't mean to.."

"Whoa whoa whoa take it easy Leo," Raph said putting a calming hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Yeah bro just slow and tell us what happened," Mikey said gently.

"Yeah who took Splinter?" Donnie asked.

"The Elite Guards took him," Leo said. The group gasped and their eyes went wide.

"B-but how did they find us?" Donnie stammered.

"We were taking a walk," Leo explained. "And they just appeared. They left this note. It was addressed to you Mikey." The blue masked turtle handed Mikey the note he had found. Mikey read the note and his blue eyes got wide.

"What's it say Mikey?" Raph asked peering over Mikey's shoulder. Mikey quickly pulled the note close to him, preventing Raph from seeing it.

"Did you read this Leo?" Mikey demanded a little rougher than he had meant to.

"No I just grabbed it and ran home," Leo said quickly. "Why? What does it say?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Mikey said.

"If it concerns Splinter then it concerns us," Raph said bluntly. "Now let me see the damn note."

"No!" Mikey shouted shoving Raph away from him. "Like I said," he growled. "It doesn't concern you. It was addressed to me and only me."

"Mikey..." Leo began.

"Just leave it alone damn it!" Mikey shouted causing everyone to jump. "Please just leave it alone," Mikey said in a much calmer voice.

"Mikey those guys have Splinter," Raph said. "There ain't no way we're just gonna..."

"Raph Mikey's right," Leo interrupted. "We need to leave it alone."

"Huh?" Raph said with confusion. "Leo there's no way..."

"No Leo's right," Donnie said suddenly. "If Mikey says to leave it alone then I think we should honor his wishes."

"Thank you Donnie," Mikey said with a small smile.

"But Mikey you should really let us help you," Donnie said. "But if you don't want our help we can't force you."

"The Hell we can't," Raph growled crossing his arms in front of him and glaring at Mikey. Mikey didn't notice because his attention was on Donnie. Suddenly Raph let out a growl and leapt towards Mikey tackling his younger brother to the ground. "Give me that damn note!" Raph shouted.

"Get off of me Raph!" Mikey shouted, trying to shove Raph off of him.

"Raph get off of him!" Leo shouted as he and Miwa went to pull Raph off of Mikey. It took them along with Casey to succeed in pulling the red masked turtle off of his orange masked brother.

"Damn you Raphael!" Mikey hissed breathing heavily his blue eyes filled with rage. "Why can't you just leave things alone?!"

"Because," Raph said jerking away from his siblings. "You've got no right to keep things like this from us! Splinter is our father too and we have the right to know what's goin' on!

"If I want or need your help I'll ask for it!" Mikey shouted balling his fists up.

"Ok you two need a serious time out," Miwa said standing between her seething mad brothers. "Seriously I mean it just chill out ok?"

"Tell that to him," Raph and Mikey said together.

"Argh I can't take this anymore!" Mikey shouted throwing his hands in the air. "I'll be in my room!" With that Mikey stormed out of the room. Within a few minutes the group heard the slamming of his room door.

"I'll be in the dojo," Raph growled as he too exited the room.

"I better see if I can calm Mikey down," Miwa said as she exited the lab.

"Wow that was intense," April said softly as she sat on the couch.

"Boy and I thought Raph had a temper," Casey said sitting next to April.

"Leo are you ok?" Donnie asked noticing the Leo was staring off into space.

"Huh?" Leo said shaking his head. "Yeah I'm fine Donnie. I'm just worried about Splinter."

"Yeah me too," Donnie said with a sigh. "And Mikey's secretive attitude and Raph's temper isn't helping matters."

"Yeah tell me about it," Leo said with a sigh of his own. "I just hope Miwa is able to talk some sense into him."

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Miwa knocked on Mikey's door. "Mikey?" the brown eyed teen said softly.

"What do you want Miwa?" came Mikey's surprisingly calm voice.

"I want to talk to you," Miwa replied. "Can I come in? Please?"

"Door's open," Mikey said. With that Miwa opened the door and walked in. Shutting the door behind her Miwa sat down on the bed beside her brother. "Alright Mikey talk to me," she said putting her arm around the freckled faced turtle.

"About what?" Mikey asked.

"You know about what," Miwa said. "That note. What's it say?"

"Here," Mikey said handing the note to his sister. "See for yourself." Miwa too the note from Mikey and read it.

"Mikey this says you have to meet them at Shredder's lair at midnight tonight," Miwa said her brown eyes wide.

"Yeah," Mikey said getting up and pacing. "I know. And it says to come alone otherwise they'll kill Father."

"So what are you going to do?" Miwa asked.

"I have no choice," Mikey said. "I have to meet them. And I have to go alone."

"Mikey you can't," Miwa protested standing up.

"Miwa it's the only way to get Father back," Mikey said.

"How do you know they'll release him?" Miwa asked her voice coming out high pitched. "I mean they could just ambush you and not let Father go. Then what?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," Mikey declared as he picked up his nunchakus and put them in his belt.

"I'm going with you," Miwa insisted.

"No Miwa you can't," Mikey said. "You read the note. If anyone comes with me they'll kill Father."

"They probably plan on doing that anyways," Miwa pointed out. "I mean do you really think Shredder is going to allow Father to live?"

"You have a point," Mikey said.

"Damn right I do," Miwa said. "Which is why I think we should include Leo, Raph and Donnie. After all their Splinter's sons just as much as you are."

"Yeah I know," Mikey said with a sigh. "You're right Miwa. Come on let's go tell them." With that the brother and sister went to inform their other brothers their plan

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the Shredder was hatching a plan of his own. "Is it complete yet Stockman?" Shredder asked looking at the tall, skinny African American standing in front of him.

"Oh yes Master it is complete," Baxter Stockman said nervously handing Shredder a vial.

"Good," Shredder said taking the vial.

"B-but there's something you should know Master," Stockman stammered.

"What?" Shredder said impatiently.

"This may not be safe," Stockman said. "I haven't had a chance to test it yet."

"Is there more of this?" Shredder asked holding up the vial.

"Oh yes Master there is," Stockman said pointing to three other vials on his desk.

"Good," Shredder said. "And don't worry about a test subject. I already have the perfect one in mind."

"Yes Master," Stockman said as the Shredder walked away.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Once Shredder was in his room he called, "Bradford!"

"Yes Master?" Dog-Pound said entering the room.

"Bring the rat to me," Shredder ordered.

"Yes Master," Dog-pound said as he exited the room.

"Masutā (Master?)" Kito said from his place beside Shredder. "Sorehanandesuka (What is that?)" Kito indicted the vial Shredder was holding.

"Watashitachi no mondai o kaiketsu (A solution to our problem,) Shredder said. "Kono baiaru de, watashitachiha Karai to Kenshen no omoide o issō suru koto ga dekiru hitsuyō ga ari, wareware wa sentaku shita nin'i no memori ni ire (With this vial we should be able to wipe out the memories of Karai and Kenshen and put in whatever memories we choose.)

"Soshite, anata wa ratto no tame ni motte iru mono o okonau hitsuyō ga? (And what need do you have for the rat?)" Kito asked.

"Ratto wa, watashi no tesuto no taishō to narimasu (The rat will be my test subject,)" Shredder said his eyes filled with hate. "Sore wa kare o korosu baai wareware wa, kore wa jissai ni dōsa suru ka dō ka o kakunin shinakereba narimasen ka (We shall see if this really works or if it will kill him.) Just then Dog-Pound came in with an unconscious Splinter with him. "Kanpekina taimingu (Perfect timing,)" Shredder said. "Jikan wa, tesuto ni kono soryūshon o irete (Time to put this solution to the test.)" With that Shredder walked towards Splinter fully prepared to wipe out his memory.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 8 and as always review please.**


	9. An Arrangement

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews and to my Guest reviewer: You may be on to something in your thinking my friend. Thanks for reviewing. Remember English translation is in parenthesis.** **Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 9 An** **Arrangement**

Shredder had Dog-Pound lift Splinter up so he could administer the solution. Forcing Splinter's mouth open Shredder opened the vial and was about to pour the contents down Splinter's throat. But before he could Tiger Claw entered the room. "Master the turtle is here," the assassin said.

"Good," Shredder said. "This will have to wait. I have more important things to attend to."

"Masutā wa nani ga okotte imasu (Master what is going on?)" Kito asked.

"Watashi no musuko ga tōchaku shimashita (My son has arrived,)" Shredder informed his lead guard. "Watashi wa anata to anata no gādo o hitsuyō to sa reru Kito o zehi (Come Kito I will be needing you and your guards.)"

"Hai masutā (Yes Master,)" Kito said with a bow. Then he turned to his other guards and said, "Masutā wa watashitachi o hitsuyō to shite ite kimasu (Come the Master has need of us.)" With that the guards followed Shredder out to where Michelangelo was waiting.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Michelangelo was anxiously waiting for the Shredder to arrive. Miwa, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael were hiding nearby just in case they were needed. However Michelangelo didn't have to wait for long. Within minutes Shredder and the Elite Guards entered the room. "Ā watashi no musuko, watashi wa anata ga kite ureshīdesu (Ah my son I am glad you came,)" Shredder said.

"Sore o shureddā o hozon (Save it Shredder,)" Michelangelo spat at glaring at the armor clad man. "Watashinochichi wa doko ni arimasu (Where's my father?)"

"Anata no chichi wa kokodesu (Your father is right here,)" Kito said stepping forward and indicating the Shredder. "Soretomo, anata o age, anata wa subete o anata ga shitte iru oshieta hito ni wa keii o motteinai n (Or do you have no respect for the man who raised you and taught you everything you know?)

"Kare wa watashi no hontō no chichi kara watashi o nusumimashita! (He stole me from my true father!)" Michelangelo growled. "Kare wa anata ga shite iru yori mo, koreijō watashinochichide wa arimasen (He is no more my father than you are!)

"Anata no hontō no chichioya? (Your true father?)" Kito scoffed. "Iyashī awarena ratto wa, anata no chichi ga ikani (How can a lowly pathetic rat be your father?)" When Raphael heard these words he growled and began to emerge from his hiding place. Leonardo noticed and quickly pulled his brother back. "Let Mikey handle this," he hissed in Raphael's ear. Raphael nodded and continued to watch fighting back to urge to attack Shredder and Kito.

"Homato Yoshi wa nani mo naku, awaredesu! (Homato Yoshi is anything but pathetic!)" Michelangelo spat out.

"Homato Yoshi wa kore o okonau ni wa nani ga aru no ka dō (What does Homato Yoshi have anything to do with this?)" Kito asked clearly confused. "Kare wa naganen ni watatte shin dete kimashita (He has been dead for many years.)" Michelangelo opened his mouth to respond. But before he could Tiger Claw came onto the scene carrying a still unconscious Splinter with him.

"Otōsan! (Father!)" Michelangelo cried out taking a step towards Splinter.

"Mōhitotsu no suteppu wa, anata ga shinpai suru chichioya o motte imasen (Another step and you will not have a father to worry about,)" Shredder said putting a blade to Splinter's neck.

"Dō shiro tte iu ndesu ka? (What do you want from me?)" Michelangelo demanded.

"Watashi wa anata to Karai ga Kenshen o bakkuappu shitaidesu (I want you and Karai back Kenshen,)" Shredder said. The he looked around and called out, "Watashi wa anata ga koko ni Karai o shitte imasu. Dete kimasu. (I know you are here Karai. Come out.) Miwa's eyes went wide and she looked at her other brothers, who nodded. Taking a deep breath Miwa emerged from her hiding spot. "Soko ni ā watashi no musume, anata ga (Ah my daughter there you are,)" Shredder said as Miwa walked towards him and stood beside her brother.

"Nandeshou? (What do you want?)" Miwa snapped glaring at Shredder.

"Watashi ga shitteita anata wa koko Karai ni narimasu (I knew you would be here Karai,)" Shredder said. "Anata wa anata ni anata no kyōdai, kare ni hijō ni chūjitsudesu. Sorera wa, watashi wa itsumo anata o oshieta monodesu. Kazoku wa, hoka no subete no mae ni kimasu (You are very loyal to your brother and he to you. Those are the things I have always taught you. Family comes before all else.)"

"Watashitachi no rekishi no jugyō o hozon (Save us the history lesson)," Miwa spat out. "Watashi wa anata ga nozomu mono o shiritaidesu. Kono kazoku no mono wa watashitoisshoni shigoto ni iku sa rete imasen (I want to know what you want. This family stuff isn't going to work with me.)"

"Anata to Kenshen ga ima watashitoisshoni kuru koto ni dōi suru mono to shita baai, watashi wa, ratto o rirīsu suru yotei (If you and Kenshen agree to come with me now then I will release the rat,)" Shredder said.

"Anata wa hontōni watashitachi ga sore o shinjiru koto o kitai shimasu (You really expect us to believe that?)" Miwa said bluntly. "Anata gata to no ma no subete no warui chi-go no futatsu wa watashitachi ga shitte iru anata wa dono yō ni tonikaku kare o korosu koto wa arimasen (After all the bad blood between you two how do we know you won't kill him anyways?)"

"Watashi wa anata no meiyo no watashi no kotoba o ataeru watashi wa kare ga iku yō ni narimasu (I give you my word of honor I will let him go,)" Shredder said.

"Soshite, anata wa amarini mo hitori de, watashitachi no kyōdai no meiyo no anata no kotoba o nokoshite imasu (And your word of honor that you will leave our brothers alone too,)" Michelangelo said. Shredder stared at Michelangelo but said nothing. "Watashi wa shinkendesu (I mean it)" Michelangelo said. "Gai wa, watashitachi no kazoku ni kitede wa arimasen (No harm is to come to our family.) Kito looked at the Shredder, who nodded.

"Anata wa watashitachi no kotoba o motte imasu (You have our word,)" Kito said. "Gai wa, watashitachi kara anata no kazoku ni konaidarou (No harm will come to your family from us.)" Michelangelo looked at Miwa. Michelangelo then looked to where his brothers were hiding.

"He's not really gonna go with him is he?" Raphael whispered.

"He's gotta have a plan," Donatello whispered back. "Right Leo?" The purple masked turtle looked at his oldest brother when he said this part.

"I sure hope he does," Leonardo whispered.

"Jā (Well then?)" Kito said. "Wareware wa keiyaku o motte imasu ka (Do we have a deal?)"

Michelangelo let out his breath and closed his eyes, "Hai (Yes)," he said. "Wareware wa keiyaku o motte imasu (We have a deal.)"

"Watashitachiha Japan ni modotte anata to issho ni ikimasu (We will go with you back to Japan,)" Miwa said. "Shikashi, anata wa watashitachi no chichi o kaihō shita nochi ni nomi (But only after you release our father.)"

"Mochiron (Of course,)" Shredder said. "Kare o rirīsu Kito (Release him Kito.)"

"Hai Masutā (Yes Master,)" Kito said. Then he turned towards his guards and said, "Ratto o rirīsu (Release the rat.)" With that the guards untied Splinter and dropped him to the floor.

"Watashi no kodomo-tachi o zehi (Come my children,)" Shredder said. "Watashitachi ga okonatte miyou. Watashitachi wa nani o suru kurai motte imasu (Let us go. We have much to do.)" With that Michelangelo and Miwa began to follow Shredder out of the room. Leonardo and Raphael followed them while Donatello checked on Splinter. By now the brown coated rat was waking up.

"Donatello," Splinter said weakly.

"Are you alright Father?" Donatello asked as he helped Splinter to his feet.

"Yes I am fine," Splinter said said. "Where are your brothers and Miwa?"

"In the other room," Donatello said. "Father Mikey and Miwa agreed to go with the Shredder back to Japan."

"Come we will go there and stop them," Splinter said. With that the father and son went into the other room hoping they wouldn't be to late.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 9. What will Happen next? Guess you'll have to wait and find out. But feel free to review please.**


	10. One Good Cross Deserves Another

**A/N: I'm really glad everyone is enjoying my story. And to my guest reviewer: thank you so much for your kind words and for reviewing. Remember English translations are in parenthesis.** **Here's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 10 One Good Cross Deserves Another**

As Mikey and Miwa walked into the other room they were surprise to see that it had been converted into a hanger. In this hanger a small plane was waiting. "Kito wa hikōki o junbi shimasu (Kito prepare the plane.)" Shredder commanded.

"Hai masutā (Yes Master,)" Kito said. The he turned towards his guards and said, "Men o junbi shimasu. Wareware wa sugu ni nokoshite imasu (Prepare the plane. We are leaving immediately.)" With that the other guards went and gathered the supplies and loaded them into the plane.

"Watashi no kodomo-tachi o zehi (Come my children,)" Shredder said. "Watashitachiha hikōkininorumashou (Let us board the plane)."

"Ok you really need to stop with the 'my children' thing," Miwa said with irritation. "It's really getting old."

"Karai rather you and Kenshen think so you are my children," Shredder said.

"The Hell they are!" Raph cried out as he and Leo jumped out from hiding promptly kicking Shredder to the floor. "Mikey! Miwa! Come on! Let's go!" Raph cried motioning towards the door.

"Come on Mikey let's go!" Miwa cried.

"Right behind you sis!" Mikey cried out as he followed his brothers and sister.

"Īe! (No!)" Shredder cried out enraged. "Kito wa sorera o teishi shimasu! Karera wa hanarete wa narimasen! (Kito stop them! They must not leave!)"

"Hai masutā (Yes Master,)" Kito said. "Izureka ga hitsuyōna shudan ni yotte sorera o teishi (Stop them by any means necessary!)" Kito commanded to his guards. With that the guards raced out the door determined to catch Mikey and Miwa.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Mikey, Miwa, Raph and Leo had met up with Donnie and Splinter and they were all trying to reach the door. But the exit was blocked. Tiger Claw, Dog-Pound and Snakeskin were waiting for them. "Going somewhere?" the assassin growled. "I think not."

"Move or be moved Tiger Claw," Mikey growled getting in the older mutant's face with Raph right beside him.

"I don't think so," Snakeskin hissed whipping his tail and catching Mikey and Raph off guard causing them to fall. Tiger Claw used this opportunity to lunge towards Mikey. But Leo intercepted the tiger tackling him to the ground. Tiger Claw let out a growl and shoved Leo off of him. Getting to his feet Tiger Claw drew his laser gun. But Miwa quickly kicked the gun out of his hand and across the floor. By now Mikey and Raph had gotten to their feet and had their weapons drawn. But Snakeskin wasn't threw with them. The purple snake wrapped his tail around Raph's ankles causing him to go down. Raph dropped his sais in the process. Snakeskin drug the red masked turtle across the floor and quickly wrapped him in his coils.

"Raph!" Mikey cried out running to help his brother. Before he could Dog-Pound came flying through the air kicking Mikey hard and causing him to go sailing across the room. Dog-Pound began to advance on the orange masked turtle but he was quickly stopped by Donnie, who threw his bo at the wolf's knees causing him to fall. Donnie then went in to kick Dog-Pound. But Dog-Pound was ready and caught Donnie by his ankles and threw him hard into Mikey causing them both to fall. The two brothers got up but got distracted by Leo getting hit hard by Tiger Claw, which caused the oldest turtle to go flying into the cement wall with a sickening crack. "Leo!" Mikey and Donnie cried at the same time. Donnie went over to check on Leo, who was struggling to stand. Mikey went to help Miwa, who was fighting Tiger Claw.

"You and your friends are finished Raphael," Snakeskin hissed as he tightened his coils around Raph.

"Yeah dream on you scaly son of a bitch!" Raph chocked out struggling to get a breath as Snakeskin's grip got tighter. But then suddenly Snakeskin's grip loosened and Raph was free. Falling to the ground Raph gasped in air. Looking up he saw Splinter had come to his aid and was teaching Snakeskin a very valuable lesson. After succeeding in knocking the snake out Splinter went to Raph. "Are you alright my son?" the wise old rat asked, looking at his second oldest son with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine Sensei," Raph said as he stood. "Thanks to you."

"Come we must help your siblings," Splinter said. With that the father and son went to help the rest of their family. By now Leo had gotten to his feet and he and Donnie went charging towards Tiger Claw, who had just knocked Miwa to the ground. But suddenly they heard a voice cry out, "Kono oroka-sa no jūbun'na! (Enough of this foolishness!)" This caused everyone to stop and look. Just then Kito and the Elite Guards came into the room followed by the Shredder.

"Oh great not these guys again," Raph muttered.

"Ratto, hoka no ettsu kame o tsukamimasu (Seize the rat and the other three turtles,)" Shredder commanded.

"Hai masutā (Yes Master,)" Kito said with a bow. The he turned towards the others and commanded, "Masutā ga iu yō ni okonaimasu! Ima! (Do as the master says! Now!)" With that the guards surrounded Splinter, Leo, Donnie and Raph and began to advance on them. Leo, Donnie and Raph all got into their fighting positions fully prepared to fight the guards. Splinter noticed and said, "Ima watashi no musuko to notatakai no tame no jikande wa arimasen (Now is not the time for fighting my sons.)"

"Watashi wa anata no kame ga ita baai, watashi wa kare ni mimiwokatamukerudarou (I would listen to him if I were you turtles,)" Kito said. "Kōsu no baai o nozoki, anata wa shi no ganbō o motte imasu (Unless of course you have a death wish.)"

"Watashitachi ga shite iru hōhō wa arimasen... (There is no way we're...)" Raph began. But he was stopped by Leo putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Wareware wa, hoka no sentakushi no Raph o motte imasen (We have no other choice Raph,)" Leo said.

"Leo no migi no Raph (Leo's right Raph)," Donnie said. Then he looked up at Kito and said "Wareware wa tatakawazu akirameta baai shikashi, sore wa anata ga watashitachi o oshimamasu imi shimasu (But if we give up without a fight does that mean you'll spare us?)"

"Sore wa anata ga mondai no kame ni ōku no sentakushi o motte inai yō ni watashiniha nuime (It seams to me that you do not have much choice in the matter turtle,)" Kito said pulling out his katana and letting the moonlight gleam off of it. The three brothers looked at each other and let out a sigh. Putting down their weapons they allowed the guards to seize them as did Splinter.

"Zenpō aoi masuku no mono o jisan (Bring the one with the blue mask forward,)" Kito said. The guards obeyed and brought Leo forward. "Kono kame wa anata no masutā o bujoku shimasu (This turtle insulted you Master,)" Kito informed Shredder. "Kare ga anata o keishi shi, anata o fuwatari. Wareware wa kare to issho ni nani o shinakereba narimasen ka? (He disrespected you and dishonored you. What shall we do with him?)"

"Wareware wa sono yōna koto de okonau koto ga dekiru yuiitsu no koto wa arimasu (There is only one thing we can do with such a thing,)" Shredder said. "Kare o koroshimasu (Kill him.)"

"Īe! (No!)" Miwa and Mikey cried out running forward. But they were stopped by Tiger Claw and Dog-pound. "Anata wa kare o korosu koto wa dekimasen! (You can't kill him!)" Miwa cried her brown eyes wide.

"Watashi wa mōshiwakearimasen Karai gozen (I am sorry Karai,)" Shredder said. "Korehanani o shinakereba naranai kadearimasu (This is what must be done.)"

"Anata wa kore o okonau hitsuyō wa arimasen! (You don't have to do this!)" Mikey cried out. The out of desperation Mikey said something he thought he would never say again, "Chichi wa kore o jikkō shinaide kudasai (Father please don't do this.)" When Shredder heard Mikey call him father he stopped and stared at him.

"Matsu (Wait,)" Shredder said holding up his hand. Kito and the guards stopped. Then Shredder looked at Mikey and said, "Anata ga hontōni shinkokudearunara, anata wa seikaku ni watashi ga iu yō ni okonaimasu (If you are really serious then you will do exactly as I say.)"

"Fain (Fine,)" Mikey said roughly. "Kagiri, anata wa hitori de watashi no kyōdai to supurintā o nokosu yō ni. Anatagata zen'in (As long as you leave my brothers and Splinter alone. All of you.)"

"Tiger Claw!" Shredder boomed out. "Bradford! Xever!"

"Yes Master?" the trio said bowing before their master.

"Take Kenshen and Karai to my plane," Shredder said.

"Yes Master," the three mutants said. "Come on," Tiger Claw growled shoving Mikey and Miwa. "Let's go." With that Mikey and Miwa looked at their family sadly and began to walk into the plane.

"No!" Raph shouted struggling with the guards that were holding him. "Mikey! No! You can't take him!"

"It's ok Raph," Mikey said sadly. "It'll be fine I promise."

"Mikey.." Raph said softly.

"I love you big brother," Mikey said trying hard not to cry. "I love all of you."

"I love you too little brother," Raph said almost to quietly for anyone to hear.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said almost pleading. "Miwa..my children."

"This is for the best Father," Miwa said also fighting hard to keep the tears from coming. "I love you. All of you."

"We love you guys too," Donnie said sadly.

"Ugh I think I may be sick," Snakeskin groaned.

'Enough of this!" Tiger Claw growled. "Get in there!" With that Tiger Claw gave Mikey and Miwa a shove and they entered the plane. After making sure they were locked inside the plane Shredder had Tiger Claw tie them down while he entered the plane.

"Wareware wa karera to nani o shinakereba naranai masutā (Master what shall we do with them?)" Kito asked.

"Watashi ga mae ni itta yō ni jikkō shimasu (Do as I said before,)" Shredder said. "Tanin o korosu saisho no aoi masuku no o koroshimasu (Kill the one in the blue mask first the kill the others.)"

"Hai masutā (Yes Master,)" Kito said.

"Īe (No!)" Miwa and Mikey cried out. "You bastard!" Mikey snarled struggling against his restraints. "You lied to me!"

"Did you really think I'd just let them go Kenshen?" Shredder said with an evil laugh. "But we shall stay and watch as your brother dies." With that Shredder forced Mikey and Miwa to look out the window as the Elite Guards advanced on Leo fully prepared to kill him.

 **A/N well there you have it folks. Ch 10 complete. Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review please.**


	11. The Fall of a Leader

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and to my Guest Reviewer: Yeah the last chapter was pretty intense. I'm glad you're enjoying my story and thank you for reviewing. To my second guest reviewer: Glad you love it. Thanks for reviewing. And to my third guest reviewer: Glad you're loving it and don't worry they're not dead. Thank you for reviewing.** **Remember English translations are in parenthesis.** **Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 11 The Fall of a Leader**

As Kito and his guards advanced of Leonardo with the intent of killing him the blue masked turtle cried out, "Anata wa ikutsu ka no senshi (Some warriors you are)"

"Nani o kame no hanashi o shite imasu (What are you talking about turtle?)" Kito said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Watashi wa, watashi mo jibun jishin o mamoru koto ga dekinai to iu jijitsu ni tsuite hanashite imasu (I'm talking about the fact that I can't even defend myself,)" Leonardo said with irritation. "Watashi wa anata-tachi wa rippana to omotte itaga, watashi wa machigatte ita to omoimasu (I thought you guys were honorable but I guess I was wrong.)"

"Dono yō ni anata o aete! (How dare you!)" Kito shouted glaring at Leonardo. "Watashitachiha, Japan no subete no naka de mottomo meiyo aru ichizokudearimasu! (We are the most honorable clan in all of Japan!)"

"Anata wa sō rippadattanara, anata wa, sukunakutomo watashi ni jibun jishin o mamoru tame ni chansu o ataerudarou (If you were so honorable then you would at least give me a chance to defend myself,)" Leonardo pointed out.

"Kare wa migi no masutā Kito arimasu (He is right Master Kito,)" one the guards said. "Mubōbina senshi o korosu ni wa meiyo wa arimasen (There is no honor in killing a defenseless warrior.)"

"Dattara suki ni shiro (Then so be it,)" Kito said. "Watashitachiha, anata jishin o surutameni kikai o ataenakereba narimasen (We shall give you a chance to defend yourself.)" With that the guards released Leonardo and Kito handed him his katanas. "Ima, watashitachiha, anata ga jissai ni aru senshi no yoi hōhō o sanshō shinakereba narimasen (Now we shall see how good of a warrior you really are)," Kito said.

"Watashi wa watashi ga dore dake yoi ka o shimesu koto o tanoshimini shite (I look forward to showing you just how good I am,)" Leonardo growled back. With that Leonardo charged towards Kito, who had his sword drawn. The two connected but Kito quickly got the advantage and shoved Leonardo hard causing him to stumble. But this didn't phase the blue masked turtle. He growled and lunged towards Kito again. But this time Kito dodged Leonardo's attack and leapt to the side. Leonardo stumbled and two of the guards grabbed him and shoved him hard. Kito then delivered a hard blow to Leonardo's head causing him to see stars. Before Leonardo could recover the other two guards attacked sending him to the ground. The other guards advanced on the leader in blue, who was struggling to stand.

"Get up Leo!" Raphael cried out. "Don't let them win!"

"You can do it Leo!" Donatello cried out. "You're better than they are!" Hearing his brothers words Leonardo got the strength he needed. Getting to his feet he charged and fought his hardest succeeding in taking down a few of the guards in the process. But there were to many guards and Leonardo soon found himself overpowered and outmatched. Breathing heavily Leonardo dropped to his knees. Kito approached the oldest turtle and said, "Anata mo kame o tatakaimasu. Watashi wa kanmei o ukemashita. Ko no yōna haji wareware wa, kono yōna jukuren shita senshi o shūryō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu (You fight well turtle. I am impressed. Such a shame we have to terminate such a skilled warrior.)" With that Kito raised his sword to kill Leonardo. But before he could Leonardo suddenly got a burst of energy and held up his katana. But the strength of Kito's blow was very strong and it caused Leonardo's katanas to break in half. Kito's sword also managed to cut across Leonardo's plastron causing him to cry out in pain. Using this to his advantage Kito kicked Leonardo as hard as he could in his plastron. A sickening crack was heard and Leonardo once again cried out in pain.

"No!" Raphael and Donatello cried out as Kito picked up Leonardo and threw him across the room where he hit the cement wall and didn't move.

"Leonardo!" Splinter cried out terrified for his oldest son. Seeing his son so beaten caused anger and rage to boil inside Splinter. Letting out a cry of rage the brown coated rat broke free of his captors sending them flying into the guards that were holding Raphael and Donatello. The two brothers looked at their father with surprise. Splinter then raced towards Kito, fully intent on attacking. "Betsu no jikan ratto (Another time rat,)" Kito said throwing a smoke bomb in Splinter's face. When the smoke cleared Kito and the guards were gone.

"Leo!" Donatello cried out running over to his fallen brother with Splinter and Raphael right behind him. Donatello knelt down beside Leonardo and gently turned him over so he was face up. The sight Donatello saw nearly made him sick. Leonardo's face was bloody and swollen and there were cuts and bruises all over him. It was very clear that Leonardo's arm was broken as was one of his legs. And what made matters worse was that Leonardo's shell was cracked from his plastron to the back. "Oh man," Donatello groaned putting a hand to his mouth.

"Donnie is he..." Raphael said.

"He's alive," Donatello said softly. "But he won't be for long if I don't stop this bleeding." With that Donatello got out some bandages he kept in his belt. Looking around Donatello saw some duct tape nearby. "Raph grab me that duct tape," Donatello instructed.

"Right," Raphael said running over and grabbing the duct tape. Handing it to his brother Raphael and Splinter watched as Donatello began to tape together Leonardo's shell.

"This'll have to do until I can get him back to my lab," Donatello said as applied the tape. After a few minutes the purple masked turtle said, "There all done. But I'll need your help to carry him. We have to do it very carefully otherwise the bandages will come off and the bleeding will start again." Nodding Raphael and Splinter along with Donatello very carefully lifted Leonardo up and began the long walk back to their lair.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Michelangelo and Miwa had watched helplessly as Leonardo got beaten by Kito and the Guards. By now Miwa had tears streaming down her face and Michelangelo's eyes were filled with rage. "You need not worry about him," Shredder said. "You will soon forget all about those turtles and that rat."

"You are an unbelievable bastard!" Miwa spat out, wiping her eyes. "We could never forget out family!"

"Oh but you're wrong Karai," Shredder said. "You can forget. And you will."

"What the Hell are you babbling about?" Michelangelo hissed glaring at Shredder. Just then Kito and the Guards entered the plane.

"Japan no tame no kōsu o settei shimasu. (Set the course for Japan,)" Shredder commanded.

"Hai masutā (Yes Master,)" Kito said with a bow. With that Kito went into the control room to set the course. Just then Tiger Claw entered the room.

"Have Bradford and Xever been instructed in what they must do?" Shredder asked.

"Yes Master they have been," Tiger Claw said.

"Good," Shredder said. "And now Kenshen I shall show you and Karai what I meant before about forgetting your past." With that Shredder got out the vial he was going to use on Splinter before. "I had hoped to test this first," Shredder said opening the vial. "But this will have to do." With that Shredder walked towards Michelangelo, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What is that?" Michelangelo asked his voice coming out a soft whisper.

"Something that will make you forget all about Homato Yoshi and his sons," Shredder said. Then he turned to Tiger Claw saying, "Hold him still."

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said pinning down Michelangelo's arms. Michelangelo struggled against Tiger Claw's grip but seeing as though he was already tied down there was little the freckled faced turtle could do. "Say goodbye to your past," Tiger Claw said with an evil laugh.

"No!" Miwa shouted struggling against her restraints. "Stop! Don't hurt him!"

"This will not harm him Karai," Shredder said. "It's for his own good." As much as Miwa struggled there was nothing she could do to break free. So Miwa could only watch helplessly as Shredder forced Michelangelo's mouth open and poured the liquid down his throat.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed. Review please.**


	12. Long Road to Recovery

**A/N Thank you to all my readers and followers. And to my guest reviewer: thank you so much for your kind words and for reviewing. To my second guest reviewer: Don't worry Leo's not dead and Mikey may or may not be saved by his family you will just have to wait and see. Thank you for reviewing. To my third guest reviewer: thank you glad you're enjoying it. Thank you for reviewing.** **Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 12 Long Road to Recovery**

Shredder poured the liquid down Mikey's throat and forced him to swallow. After a few minutes Mikey passed out. Shredder turned to Baxter Stockman, who had been forced to come with them. "What now Stockman?" he demanded.

"I will see to it that all his good memories of Homato Yoshi and his brothers are wiped out completely," Stockman said nervously.

"How long will that be?" Shredder demanded.

"A hour," Stockman said. "Maybe two. I'll let you know when it's done."

"Good," Shredder said. "And if this works then it will be your turn Karai. Until then I want her separated from Kenshen. Tiger Claw take her to the storage below."

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said grabbing Miwa and dragging her out of the room.

"You'll never get away with this!" Miwa cried out as she was dragged from the room. "You'll see! My father and brothers are going to kick your sorry ass!" With that Miwa was gone.

"I will return in one hour," Shredder declared as he left the room heading into the cockpit.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Donnie, Raph and Splinter had returned to the lair with the injured Leo. "We should put him in his room," Donnie said. "That way he'll be more comfortable." With that the family carried Leo into his room and gently placed him on the bed. Donnie ran out the room and into his lab. Seconds later he returned carrying his medical bag. "I'll need to examine him," Donnie said. "I'll come get you guys when I'm done."

"Ya sure you don't need our help Donnie?" Raph asked.

"I got this Raph thanks," Donnie said with a smile.

"I just thought.." Raph began. But he was stopped by Splinter putting his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"I think it would be best to let Donatello work Raphael," Splinter said softly. "We will wait outside." With that the father and son left leaving Donnie to do his work.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

An hour later Raph and Splinter were still waiting for Donnie to come out. Just then April and Casey entered the lair. "Hey guys what's up?" Casey said with a wave.

"Hey," Raph said as he paced the floor.

"What's wrong?" April asked, noticing the worried looks on Raph and Splinter's faces.

"Yeah," Casey said. "And where's the rest of the group?"

"Donnie's in Leo's room," Raph said. "Leo was hurt really bad."

"What happened?" April asked her blue eyes wide with shock.

"It's a long story," Raph said with a sigh. "But here goes." With that Raph told his friends what had happened recently with Shredder and the Elite Guards.

"Wow that's some seriously messed up stuff," Casey said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah," April said sitting beside her boyfriend. "I can't believe Mikey and Miwa would just go with them like that."

"Michelangelo and Miwa felt they had no other choice," Splinter said sadly. "The Shredder mislead them."

"Yeah big shocker there," Casey said rolling his black eyes.

"I just hope Leo's gonna be ok," April said. Then as if on cue Donnie emerged from Leo's room looking very tired.

"Donnie," Raph said running over to his brother with Splinter, April and Casey right behind him. "How's Leo?" Raph asked.

"Please tell us he's gonna be ok," April chimed in.

"Leo's condition is pretty grim," Donnie said tiredly. "He has a broken arm, a broken leg, a serious head injury, internal bleeding and a cracked shell. I managed to stop the bleeding and close up the injuries to his shell but I'm not sure if that's gonna be enough."

"So what does that mean exactly?" Casey asked.

"It means," Donnie said with a sigh. "I don't know if Leo's gonna come out of this."

"You mean he's gonna die?" April whispered putting her hand to her mouth. Casey put his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her close both of them trying not to lose it. Donnie looked at his friends and hung his head sadly.

"So what that's it then?" Raph said his voice cracking. "We're just gonna sit here and let Leo die?"

"Raph I'm doing everything I can," Donnie said softly.

"Well that's not good enough Donnie!" Raph shouted causing Donnie to jump. "You're supposed to fix him! So get in there and fix him damn it!"

"Raph I can't just wave a magic wand and heal him," Donnie said a little edge to his voice. "I'm not God you know."

"Raphael you must calm yourself," Splinter said gently putting a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Donatello is doing all that he can."

"Yeah," Raph said with a sigh. "I know. I'm sorry Donnie. It's just this whole situation sucks. Mikey and Miwa are gone. Again. And Leo might..." Raph trailed off not wanting to finish the horrible thought.

"Raph right now Leo is stable," Donnie said gently. "He's in a coma though and I'll have to monitor him closely especially these next couple of days."

"We shall all take turns with Leonardo," Splinter declared.

"Me and Red'll help too," Casey declared.

"Thanks guys," Donnie said with a smile. "But are you sure your dads will be ok with you not being home?"

"My Dad'll understand," April said. "But Casey what are you going to tell your Dad?"

"Not sure Red," Casey said rubbing the back of his head. "But I'll think of somethin'."

"I'm calling my Dad right now," April declared getting out her T-com and dialing her father's number. After talking to her father for a few minutes April said, "He's good with it. As long as I don't miss any school."

"I'd better get goin' though," Casey said reluctantly. "I call you guys tomorrow." With that Casey exited the lair.

"I'll take the first shift with Leo," April offered. "You guys look like you could use some sleep."

"Thanks April," Donnie said. "But I think it's best if I take this shift. You know just in case something happens."

"I promise I'll come get you if anything happens," April said. "Get some sleep." With that the two brothers and their father went their separate ways although all three of them knew sleep would be very hard to come by that night.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Shredder's plane had reached Japan and he had Tiger Claw take Miwa to a room and lock her in. He then had Kito take Mikey into a separate room and lay him on the bed. "Why is he not awake yet?" Shredder demanded whipping around to face Stockman, who was standing right beside him. "You told me he would be awake in two hours! It has been nearly five!" By now Shredder had back Stockman into a corner causing the dark skinned man to quiver with fear.

"I-I told you this wasn't tested yet Master," Stockman stammered. "Th-this may be one of the side effects. B-but I'm sure it's just temporary."

"For your sake it had better be," Shredder growled. "But I warn you Stockman if my son dies then you will soon join him." Stockman gulped in fear and silently prayed that Mikey would wake up soon. Just then they heard a low groan. Looking down they saw that Mikey was waking up. Slowly opening his eyes Mikey stared at the Shredder.

"How are you feeling?" Stockman asked after Shredder pushed him towards Mikey.

"Fine," Mikey replied giving Stockman a strange look.

"Good," Stockman said. "Now I'm going to ask you a few routine questions since you had a head injury."

"Then ask," Mikey said roughly.

"Ok question one," Stockman said. "What is your name?"

"Are you freaking kidding me right now?" Mikey asked sounding annoyed.

"Like I said purely routine questions," Stockman said. "Now please answer the question. What is your name?"

Mikey let out a groan then looked at Stockman then at the Shredder and responded, "My name is Oroku Kenshen."

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 12 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and thank you.**


	13. A Life of Lies

**A/N: As Always thank you to all my loyal readers out there. And to my Guest Reviewer: Yes there was a lot of action in the last chapter. I see you're a Leo fan as well. Awesome. Don't worry he'll live. I couldn't kill off my favorite turtle. As for Miwa's reaction you'll find out soon what that will be. Thank you for reviewing.** **Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 13 A Life of Lies**

"Say it again," Shredder said standing beside Michelangelo's bed and looking directly at him. "Say your name again."

"Why?" Michelangelo asked. "You know my name as well as I do Father."

"So he's your father then?" Stockman asked indicating the Shredder.

"What do you need a hearing aid or something?" Michelangelo said with irritation getting out of bed. "Look I feel fine. What's with the twenty questions here?"

"We just had to make sure you had no memory loss," Stockman said. "That's routine with head injuries."

"You say I had a head injury," Michelangelo said. "But I don't remember being in a fight."

"That's common," Stockman said thinking quickly. "But don't worry about that."

"Where's Karai?" Michelangelo asked looking around for his sister.

"She is resting," Shredder said. "She's had a long day Kenshen."

"She wasn't hurt was she?" Michelangelo asked.

"Your sister is quite well Kenshen I assure you," Shredder said.

"I'm going to go say goodnight," Michelangelo declared as he headed for the door.

"No Kenshen," Shredder said stepping in front of the freckled faced turtle. "She needs her rest and so do you."

"But Father I..." Michelangelo began.

"You will see your sister tomorrow," Shredder said. "Now rest my son. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day." With that Shredder and Stockman exited the room leaving Michelangelo alone.

"Father sure was acting strange," Michelangelo thought. "I wonder..." Then a horrible thought came to him. "I bet Karai was hurt," he said out loud. "I bet that's why Father doesn't want me to see her." With these thought Michelangelo slowly opened the door and peeked his head out. He saw Shredder and Stockman heading around the corner. Exiting the room Michelangelo very quietly began to follow the pair. He saw them enter a room just down the hall. "I bet that's where Karai is," he said to himself. "I'll just have to wait until later to check on her." With that the freckled faced turtle went back to his room before anyone saw him.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Shredder and Stockman entered Miwa's room. Miwa was tied to the bed and when she saw them enter she sat straight up. "What have you bastards done to Mikey?" she demanded glaring at Shredder and Stockman.

"Your brother is just fine Karai," Shredder said. "And soon you will be too." With that Shredder said, "Stockman give me the second vial."

"Yes Master," Stockman said reaching for the vial that was in his pocket But before he could get it out Tiger Claw came into the room.

"Forgive me Master but there's something very important you need to attend to," Tiger Claw said with a bow.

"It had better be," Shredder growled. With that the armor clad man and exited the room leaving Stockman alone with Miwa.

"Guess I'll have to do this by myself," Stockman said grabbing the vial that he had in his pocket. Little did he know that Miwa had a plan of her own "Say goodbye to your memories," Stockman said advancing on Miwa and forcing the liquid in her mouth. After a few minutes Miwa seamed to pass out and Stockman left to inform the Shredder what had happened. After her left Miwa cracked open one eye. Seeing no one Miwa turned her head and spit out the liquid in a plant that was by her bed.

"Nice try you son of a bitch," she whispered, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "No one is going to wipe out my memories. I just hope Mikey's memories weren't wiped out." Just then Miwa heard the footsteps outside her door. Pretending she was still passed out Miwa layed her head down and closed her eyes.

"Gotta get to work here," Stockman was muttering. "Gotta make sure her memories are wiped out too." Then Miwa felt Stockman's hands on her head and she felt something being put on her head. "Make sure the brainwaves are still functioning," Stockman muttered. "Check. Make sure heart rate is good." Miwa then felt something being put on her chest. Then she heard beeping. "Check," Stockman said again. "And now to make sure the serum does the trick." With that Stockman was silent but Miwa could feel his eyes on her. She felt him untie her and remove the ropes from the bed.

"Damn it how long is he gonna stay?" she thought. "It's a good thing I'm a trained ninja. I'm used to having to hold still for long periods of time." With these thought Miwa remained perfectly still hoping Stockman wouldn't be there for long.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Two hours later Miwa heard her room door open. "Is it done yet?" came Shredder's voice.

"It should be done now Master," Stockman said. Miwa heard Stockman press a button and the beeping of the machines stopped. Then she felt the wires being taken off her chest and head. "Now we just have to wait for her to wake up," Stockman said.

"Show time," Miwa thought. Letting out a soft groan Miwa slowly opened her eyes. Looking up she saw the Shredder looking down at her along with Stockman.

"How are you feeling?" Stockman asked.

"Fine," Miwa responded doing her best not to sound rough.

"Now since you had a head injury I'm going to ask you a few questions," Stockman said going through the same routine he had gone through with Michelangelo.

"Ok so ask," Miwa said.

"Ok then," Stockman said. "What is your name?"

"You're kidding right?" Miwa said crossing her arms.

"It's strictly routine," Stockman said. "Now please answer the question. What is your name?" Miwa looked over at Shredder, who nodded.

"Fine," Miwa said with a sigh. "I'll play along. My name is Oroku Karai the daughter of Oroku Saki and Tang Shen."

"Very good," Stockman said. "Now next question. Who is Homato Yoshi to you?"

Miwa hesitated for a brief moment but then she remembered her plan. So she forced herself to say, "Homato Yoshi is my swore enemy. He murdered my mother and he and his sons must be taken down."

"Very good," Shredder said. "I think that will due for now. You may go Stockman."

"Yes Master," Stockman said as he exited the room. This left Shredder and Miwa alone.

"Father," Miwa said.

"Yes Karai?" Shredder said looking at the teen girl.

"Where's M-Kenshen," Miwa said silently cursing herself for the slip. Fortunately Shredder didn't seam to notice the slip.

"He's resting," Shredder said. "You both have had a very long night."

"I'd like to see him," Miwa said throwing back the covers.

"Very well," Shredder said. "I will go with you. But you mustn't stay long."

"I can go myself Father," Miwa said eager to talk to her brother alone.

"I want to make sure he's alright myself," Shredder said. "Come. We will go now." With that Shredder and Miwa exited the room heading for Michelangelo's room. Miwa was silently cursing Shredder for coming with her. But she knew there was little she could do about it without blowing her plan.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later Miwa and Shredder entered Michelangelo's room. Seeing his sister the freckled faced turtle smiled. "Karai," he said running over to Miwa and throwing his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're ok. I've been worried."

"Kenshen you don't have to worry about me," Miwa said with a smile. "As you can see I'm fine."

"I'm so glad," Michelangelo said once again hugging his sister.

"I am just relieved that you both are ok," Shredder said putting a hand on Michelangelo's and Miwa's shoulders. Miwa resisted the urge to pull away and forced herself to smile at the armor clad man.

"Father," Miwa said. "Would it be alright if I talked to Kenshen alone?"

"Um no offence Karai," Michelangelo said. "But I'm pretty tired. We'll talk tomorrow. Ok?"

"Well," Miwa said. "Ok then. I'll talk to you tomorrow bro. Good night."

"Good night sis," Michelangelo said as he climbed into bed. "Good night Father."

"Sleep well my son," Shredder said as he closed the door behind.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later Miwa was back in her room. "Sleep well my daughter," Shredder said as he closed the door as he left.

"Good night Father," Miwa said. After making sure Shredder was gone Miwa flopped down on her bed letting out a frustrated groan. "This sucks," she muttered. "Mikey had completely lost his memory. All he has is the ones of the Shredder. What am I going to do?" With these thoughts Miwa layed her head on the pillow and tried to sleep hoping a good night's rest would help her think of a solution to her problem.

 **A/N I hope you love this chapter. Please review.**


	14. Darkest Before the Dawn

**A/N The usual thanks to my wonderful readers out there. And to my guest reviewer: it's actually really fun to write evil Mikey cause it's not something you usually see. But you'll just have to wait and see if he goes back to his normal self or not. Thank you for reviewing.** **Remember English translations are in parenthesis. Here's ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 14 Darkest Before the Dawn**

Meanwhile back in the sewers two weeks had passed since Mikey and Miwa were taken and Leo almost died. But sadly there was no change in the oldest turtle's condition. Donnie, Raph, April and Splinter were all taking turns sitting with Leo in the hopes that he would wake up. On this day Donnie was sitting with Leo while Splinter slept. Raph and April had gone out to get more supplies. "Leo I really wish you would wake up," Donnie whispered to his unconscious brother. "We could really use your help. Everyone's a wreak since you got attacked. Especially Splinter. He really misses Mikey and Miwa. We've been trying to track them but since Shredder took them back to Japan that's pretty much useless. And now you're so bad off. Well we just really need for you to get better Leo. Please wake up. We miss you. I miss you." Donnie felt tears coming out of his eyes and he wiped them away. Then he felt a hand to his shoulder. Turning his head the purple masked turtle saw Casey standing there looking at him with concern.

"What's wrong Donnie?" the dark headed teen asked. "Is Leo gettin' worse?"

"No he's still the same Casey," Donnie replied with a sigh. "Sad to say."

"Mind if I sit with him for a while?" Casey asked.

"Sure you can," Donnie said standing up so Casey could sit down. "I could use a break anyways. Just..."

"I'll let you know if anything changes Donnie," Casey said with a smile.

"Thanks Casey," Donnie said as he exited the room. Donnie started to head towards his room but decided to check on Splinter first. Making sure he stayed really quiet Donnie opened Splinter's door and peaked his head in. Seeing that Splinter was asleep Donnie began to close the door. Then he heard Splinter cry out in his sleep, "No! Leonardo!"

"Sensei?" Donnie said gently shaking Splinter. "Sensei wake up." Just then Splinter's eyes flew open and he sat up panting. "Easy there Sensei," Donnie said gently. "It's ok. I'm here."

"Donatello?" Splinter said still trying to get his breath.

"Yeah it's me Sensei," Donnie said gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine Donatello," Splinter said calmly. "It was just a bad dream."

"Yeah I think we've all been having those lately," Donnie said with a sigh. "But are you sure you're ok?" Donnie looked at Splinter, his brown eyes filled with concern.

"I appreciate your concern Donatello," Splinter said smiling at his second youngest son. "But I assure you I am fine. How is Leonardo?"

"Casey is with him," Donnie informed Splinter. "But he's still the same." Just then there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Splinter called out. With that the door opened and April and Raph walked in.

"Just wanted to tell ya that we're back," Raph said. Then the red masked turtle noticed Donnie was in the room. "What are you doing in here Donnie?!" Raph cried out. "Whose with Leo?"

"Relax Raph," Donnie said rolling his brown eyes. "Casey is with him. I needed a break. I think I deserve on don't you?" Donnie's voice was becoming high pitched at this point and it was clear the purple masked turtle was becoming irritated.

"I'm sorry Donnie," Raph said softly, feeling bad he had upset his brother. "Of course you deserve a break. I'm just worried that's all."

"It's cool Raph," Donnie said with a smile. "And don't worry nothing is going to..." Donnie didn't get a chance to finish because suddenly Casey cried out, "Donnie! Come here quick! It's Leo!" With that Donnie exchanged worried looks with his family and raced out the door with Raph, Splinter, and April right behind him. When the group got to Leo's room to their horror they saw the oldest turtle flailing around in the bed. Casey was doing his best to hold Leo still but wasn't having much luck doing so.

"Oh my God," April gasped putting her hands to her mouth. Donnie ran up to Leo and pushed Casey out of the way. "Help me hold him down!" Donnie shouted. "Raph you and Casey hold his legs! April help me hold his arms!"

"Right," the group said leaping into action. April ran and grabbed Leo's right arm while Donnie held his broken left arm. Casey took Leo's left leg while Raph took Leo's broken right one. Splinter could only stand back and helplessly watch all of this happen while praying it would be over soon. After what seamed like an eternity Leo finally stopped flailing and was still. "Thank God that's over," April said with a sigh.

"Donnie what the Hell just happened?" Casey asked.

"Leo had a seizure," Donnie explained as he opened Leo's eyes and flashed a light in them. "As far as I can tell there's no more damage done than there was already. But this could set back his recovery."

"Oh God," Raph whispered sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Leonardo," Splinter whispered walking towards his son's bed and kneeling beside it. Taking one of Leo's hands in his Splinter bowed his head and began to pray, "Watashi no saiai no Shen wa watashi no musuko o mimamorimasu (My beloved Shen watch over my son.) Kare wa iyashimasu. Kare wa kare ga hisshi ni hitsuyōna kyōdo o eru no o tasukemasu (Help him heal. Help him get the strength he so desperately needs.) Kare wa mada anata ni sanka suru junbi ga dekite imasen. Kokode wa kare o hitsuyō to shimasu. Watashi wa watashi no musuko o ushinau koto wa arimasen shite kudasai. Watashi wa sore o futan suru kanōsei wa nai to omoimasu. (He is not ready to join you yet. We need him here. Please do not make me lose my son. I do not think I could bear it.)" As he was praying Donnie and Raph's eyes filled with tears as they listened. April and Casey felt immense sadness and sympathy for Splinter even though they couldn't understand what he was saying. After a few minutes the group decided to let Splinter have some time alone with Leo and the group exited the room. Once they were in the living room Raph and Donnie sat down on the couch with heavy sighs.

"Man poor Splinter," Casey said softly as he sat down on the chair.

"I've never seen him so...lost," Donnie whispered putting his face in his hands as the tears threatened to come.

"Well it's understandable," April said sitting beside Donnie. "I mean Mikey and Miwa are gone and there's still a chance that Leo might..." The redhead trailed off not wanting to complete the horrible thought.

"Yeah we all know what could happen," Donnie whispered taking in a shaky breath. April pulled her friend into a hug and he silently wept into her shoulder while she gently rubbed his back.

"It's gonna be ok Donnie," April whispered trying hard not to cry herself. "I promise you it's gonna be ok."

"Hey Raph where ya goin'?" Casey asked when he saw Raph reaching for the door knob.

"I gotta get outa here for a while," Raph declared.

"Raph don't go!" Donnie cried out getting up and running over to his older brother. "Please don't go," he begged tears still coming down his face.

"I'll be back Donnie," Raph said gently. "I promise."

"No!" Donnie cried as Raph reached for the door knob again. "Raph no! Please don't leave me! I need you!"

"Donnie I.." Raph began. But he was silenced by Donnie throwing his arms around him sobbing loudly. Raph wrapped his arms tightly around his younger brother worried about how upset he was.

"You're the only brother I have now," Donnie whispered between sobs. "I couldn't bear to lose you too."

"You ain't gonna lose me little brother," Raph whispered gently rubbing Donnie's back. "I ain't goin' anywhere. I promise."

"Really?" Donnie asked with a sniffle as he pulled away from Raph.

"Yeah really," Raph said with a small smile. "I'm stayin' right here. Now quit cryin' will ya? Please?"

"Sorry," Donnie said wiping his eyes. "It's just all this stress is really getting to me. I haven't been sleeping very well."

"Well get some rest little brother," Raph said.

"Yeah we'll come get ya if somethin' happens," Casey said.

"Um Raph," Donnie said. "Um I was wondering. Well I was wondering if you'd um..well."

"I'll sleep with ya Donnie," Raph said putting his arm around his brother.

"Thanks," Donnie said with a small smile.

"C'mon," Raph said. "Let's get some sleep." With that the two brothers bid their friends goodnight and headed off to bed.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 14. Let me know your thoughts in a review please.**


	15. Good News and Bad News

**A/N Remember English translations are in parenthesis. Thank you all for reviewing.** **Here's ch 15 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **CH 15 Good News and Bad News**

Another couple of weeks past and nothing major had happened. After getting some much needed sleep Donatello was in much better spirits. And what made him even more happy was the fact that the swelling in Leonardo's brain had gone down significantly. This meant that he may come out of his coma soon. But tonight the purple masked turtle wasn't with Leonardo. He, Raphael, April and Casey were out patrolling while Splinter stayed with Leonardo. There had been some strange robberies that had been happening lately and the two turtles and their friends were going to check it out. They knew that since the Shredder was out of country he had left Dog-Pound and Snakeskin in charge. And the duo had been very busy. Not only did they have the Foot Bots but they had succeeded in convincing a local gang called the Purple Dragons to join forces with them. On this particular night the turtles and their friends had just stopped the Foot Bots from stealing a large shipment of chemicals from a local plant. As they were going home they heard a familiar voice come from nearby ally. "Make sure you get all those supplies safely secure," the voice commanded.

"That sounds like Tiger Claw," Donatello whispered, his brown eyes wide.

"When did he get back into town?" Casey whispered.

"Shh," Raphael hissed. "Quiet. I'm tryin' to listen." With that the group peaked around the corner and into the alley and sure enough they saw Tiger Claw there along with some members of the Purple Dragons, who were loading supplies onto a truck. Their leader, a tall muscular man with black hair and sunglasses was also there. When Casey saw his his black eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. Raphael noticed this and put his hand on Casey's shoulder shaking his head. Raphael knew Casey had a grudge against the Purple Dragons especially their leader, Hun.

"Remind me again why I should have my men follow your instruction," Hun said.

"I already told you Hun," Tiger Claw growled. "The Master will make it more than worth your while when he returns."

"And when will that be exactly?" Hun asked crossing his arms in front of him.

"Soon," Tiger Claw said.

"You have been saying this for weeks Tiger Claw," Hun said with irritance. "I grow tired of waiting for your Master."

"He will be back in two days time," Tiger Claw informed the dark headed man. "You can meet with him then."

"Very well," Hun said evenly. "Then in two days time you shall get the product. Until then it will be coming with me and my men."

"You can't do that," Tiger Claw snarled whipping around to face the other man.

"I can," Hun said signaling for his men to get in the truck. "And I will. You will get these supplies when I meet with your master."

"We had a deal Hun," Tiger Claw snarled reaching for his laser gun.

"That would be very unwise of you Tiger Claw," Hun said taking out his own gun. "And as for our deal. The deal was I was to be dealing with your master not with you. So until then." With Hun ducked inside the truck and it sped off leaving a fuming Tiger Claw. Snarling Tiger Claw turned and took out a device from his pocket. "Master we have a problem," Tiger Claw said after a few minutes. "Hun is being more difficult than expected. Yes Master I understand. Yes Master I will be there shortly." With that Tiger Claw hung up and pressed another button on his device. "Bradford," he said after a few seconds. "I need you and Xever to meet me in the lair. The Master is coming back sooner than expected." With that Tiger Claw hung up and began to walk out of the ally growling to himself the entire time. The turtles and April and Casey had jumped up on a nearby fire escape before Tiger Claw could see them. Once they were sure he was gone they began to talk amongst themselves.

"Did you hear that?" Donatello said jumping down with Raphael and his friends right behind him. "Shredder's coming back tonight."

"Yeah and that probably means he'll have Mikey and Miwa with him," Raphael said his green eyes wide with excitement. This past month had been really hard on the red masked turtle and the thought of possibly getting his brother and sister back was the first bit of good news he's had.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up about that Raph," Donatello said softly. "Shredder is most likely going to keep them in Japan. He wouldn't want to risk losing them again."

"Well he might bring them here," April chimed in when she saw Raphael's face fall. "I mean it's possible right Donnie?"

"Well," Donatello said. "Yeah I guess it's possible."

"Then that's good enough for me," Raphael declared. "C'mon let's get back to the lair. I'm sure Splinter would love to hear this." With that the group left heading back to their sewer lair.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back in Japan Miwa was getting anxious. This last month she had been trying to talk to Michelangelo alone. But every time they were interrupted by something. And if they were ever alone Miwa knew Shredder had spies everywhere so she didn't dare try to convince her brother of anything while she was there. But now Shredder was making plans to go back to New York and Miwa was hoping that he'd take her and Michelangelo with him. "Father," Michelangelo said as he watched Shredder and Kito load the plane.

"Yes Kenshen what is it?" Shredder asked facing Michelangelo.

"Are me and Karai coming with you?" Michelangelo asked.

"Yes my son you and your sister are coming," Shredder said. "I have plans that involve both of you."

"What sort of plans?" Miwa asked trying not to sound to anxious.

"All in good time my daughter," Shredder said. "Right now I need you and Kenshen to get ready. We leave in one hour."

"Yes Father," the siblings said together as they exited the room. While they were walking Michelangelo said, "I bet the plans involve Homato Yoshi."

"Yeah," Miwa said with a slight laugh. "Considering Shredder's obsession with him I just bet he has some scheme to take Father down."

"Huh?" Michelangelo said clearly confused. "Karai what the heck are you talking about? And why did you call Father Shredder and refer to Homato Yoshi as Father?" Miwa gasped and her brown eyes went wide as she realized her error.

"I uh..I," Miwa stammered. "I didn't mean that Kenshen. I don't know why I said it. Can we just forget about it please?"

"Yeah sure sis," Michelangelo said giving Miwa a strange look. "Whatever you say. C'mon we'd better pack." With that the brother and sister went into their rooms to get ready.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

An hour later Miwa and Michelangelo were on the plane along with Shredder, Kito and the Elite Guards. "Chichi wa seikaku ni keikaku suru monodesu (Father what exactly is the plan?)" Michelangelo asked.

"Mazu, Hun to kare no murasakiiro no doragon ni taisho shiyou to shite imasu (First we are going to deal with Hun and his Purple Dragons)," Shredder informed his son. "Karera wa mondai o hikiokoshite irushi, sore ni ōjite taisho shinakereba narimasen (They are causing problems and must be dealt with accordingly.)"

"Shikashi, chichi (But Father)," Michelangelo said. "Watashitachi no fukushū wa dō (What about our revenge?)"

"Mazu, Hun ni taisho (First we deal with Hun)," Shredder said. "Sonogo, wareware wa wareware no fukushū o motsu koto ni narimasu. Anata wa watashi no musuko o kanja suru hitsuyō ga arimasu (Then we will have our revenge. You will just have to patient my son.)"

"Hai chichi (Yes Father,)" Michelangelo said. With that the freckled faced turtle was silent. While they were talking Miwa was desperately trying to think of a way out of this. But the young ninja knew this would have to wait until she could meet up with her brothers again. Until then she'd have to play along with Shredder no matter how much she hated it.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 15 done. I hope you all enjoyed ch 15. Review please.**


	16. Return To New York

**A/N Remember English translations are in parenthesis** **. Thanks for reviewing** **Here's ch 16 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 16 Return To New York**

The next day Miwa was up early anxious to start her day. The young ninja had been up most of the night trying to figure out a way to sneak away without raising suspicions. But luckily for her the decision was taken out of her hands. "Father wants to see both of us," Mikey said as soon as Miwa was up and ready.

"Why?" Miwa wondered looking at he younger brother.

"Don't ask why Karai," Mikey said evenly. "Let's just go." With that the brother and sister left and headed to Shredder's room. Knocking they heard Shredder's voice say, "Ohairikudasai (Enter)." With that the sibling entered the room closing the door behind them. When they got in they saw Kito and Tiger Claw standing beside Shredder both of them staring at the pair.

"Anata wa watashitachi ni chichi o mite mitakattadesu? (You wanted to see us Father?)" Miwa asked trying not to sound nervous as she knelt in front of the Shredder with Mikey right next to her.

"Hai Karai watashideshita (Yes Karai I did,)" Shredder said. "Anata no ryōhō wa, wareware wa Hun to kare no pāpurudoragon kyō de mitashite iru shitte iru yō ni (As you both know we are meeting with Hun and his Purple Dragons today.)"

"Hai chichi, watashitachiha kono koto o ninshiki shite imasu (Yes Father we are aware of this,)" Mikey said.

"Soshite, watashitachi wa anata no chūmon no junbi ga dekite imasu (And we are ready for your orders,)" Miwa said.

"Anata no on'nanoko no tame no juchū wa okonawa remasen (There will be no orders for you girl,)" Tiger Claw snarled glaring at Miwa.

"Kono yō ni watashi no musume ni hanasu koto wa arimasen (Do not speak to my daughter in such a way,)" Shredder growled glaring at Tiger Claw.

"Watashi no shazai no masutā (My apologies Master,)" Tiger Claw said with a bow.

"Anata no heishi wa, masutā to kare no kodomo-tachi no tame no yori ōku no keii o (You soldiers should have more respect for the Master and his children,)" Kito growled also glaring at Tiger Claw. "Soretomo watashitachi wa anata ni anata no basho no tora o hyōji suru hitsuyō ga arimasu (Or we may have to show you your place tiger.)" Kito got out his sword and the light gleamed off of it.

"Sono Kito no hitsuyō wa arimasen (There is no need for that Kito,)" Shredder said. Kito immediately put his sword away and was silent.

"Chichi watashi wa konwaku shite imasu (Father I'm confused,)" Miwa said. "Watashi no tame no juchū wa sonzai shimasen naze (Why will there be no orders for me?)"

"Hun wa, josei to no bijinesu o suru no ka (Hun does not do business with females,)" Shredder said. "Watashi wa mōshiwakearimasen Karai, anata wa ima koko ni taizai shinakereba narimasen (I am sorry Karai but you must stay here for now.)"

"Shikashi, chichi (But Father)," Miwa began pretending to be angry.

"Wareware wa modotte kon'ya osoku narimasu (We will be back later tonight,)" Shredder said. "Watashitachi ga ikanakereba naranai Kenshen kimasu (Come Kenshen we must go.)"

"Hai chichi (Yes Father)," Mikey said getting up. "Sorry Karai," he whispered.

"Not your fault Kenshen," Miwa said with a smile. "Go. I'll be fine."

"Thanks sis," Mikey said returning the smile. With that Mikey, Shredder, Kito and Tiger Claw were gone leaving Miwa alone.

"Finally," Miwa thought to herself. "Maybe now I get go to the lair without worrying about getting caught. But I'll have to wait a little while. Can't risk them coming back." With that Miwa went to her room to bide her time until she could go.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A half an hour later Miwa felt if was safe to make her escape. Opening her door she looked around and saw no one. Miwa ran down the hall and headed towards the door. But before she could exit suddenly Snakeskin appeared in front of her. "And where are you going?" the purple snake hissed.

"Out," Miwa said. "Now move."

"Master Shredder didn't say anything about you going anywhere," Snakeskin hissed.

"Well Father didn't know I'd be leaving," Miwa said. "But I'm getting bored so I'm going to go patrolling. Now move."

"I don't think so," Snakeskin hissed.

"Look," Miwa growled glaring at the snake. "Either you move or I move you. Now which is it?"

"What's going on out here?" Dog-Pound said appearing suddenly.

"Your scaly little friend here was about to get his ass kicked that's what," Miwa said with irritance.

"She's trying to leave," Snakeskin informed his wolf ally.

"So what?" Miwa said. "Father never said anything about me staying here and I sure as Hell don't need your permission to leave."

"Perhaps we should go with you," Snakeskin said. "Just in case something were to go wrong."

"I don't need a damn babysitter," Miwa snapped glaring at the snake.

"Let her go," Dog-Pound said. "The Master said nothing about keeping an eye on her. So she's free to come and go as she pleases."

"Finally someone that makes sense," Miwa said rolling her brown eyes as she pushed past Snakeskin and out the door.

"Why did you let her leave?" Snakeskin hissed looking at Dog-Pound.

"We have no reason to suspect her," Dog-Pound said. "Remember Snakeskin she thinks she's the Master's daughter again."

"I still have a bad feeling about her," Snakeskin said. "I think she's hiding something."

"You think to much Xever," Dog-Pound growled. "Now shut up and come with me. We must await the Master's return." With that Dog-Pound and Snakeskin went to their rooms to await Shredder's orders.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Raph and Donnie were patrolling while April stayed with Leo while Splinter slept. Casey had gone home because his father was asking questions to where he had been and the teen didn't want to lie to his father. The two brothers got to an ally where they heard voices. "This had better be good Tiger Claw," Hun was saying. Donnie and Raph hid so they wouldn't be seen but could still hear what was being said.

"I grow tired of your attitude Hun," Tiger Claw hissed glaring at the dark headed man.

"And I grow tired of waiting for you Master," Hun said.

"Then wait no more," Shredder said emerging from the shadows. Raph and Donnie looked at each other their eyes wide when they saw their nemesis.

"Ah at last we meet," Hun said approaching Shredder. "I was beginning to think you were a ghost."

"The only ghost around here will be you Hun unless you give me what I paid for," Shredder growled.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Hun asked peering over his sunglasses at Shredder. "I do not get scared so easily." With that Hun snapped his fingers and his Purple Dragons appeared heavily armed.

"So that's how you want it is it?" Shredder growled. "Kenshen!" With that Mikey emerged from the shadows his nunchakus in hand.

"Mikey," Raph gasped. The red masked turtle began to go to his brother but Donnie quickly pulled his brother back shaking his head. "Not now Raph," the purple masked turtles hissed. Raph began to protest but then thought better of it. Instead Raph just watched to exchange continue.

"A turtle?" Hun scoffed. "I thought you were better than this Shredder."

"Oh but he is," Mikey growled glaring at Hun. With that Mikey looked at Shredder, who nodded. With that Mikey lunged towards Hun spinning his nunchakus. But the Purple Dragons quickly intercepted him. But within minutes Mikey had taken all of them down. "I think we've proven out point," Mikey said smugly taking his place next to Shredder.

"Well done my son," Shredder said.

"Thank you Father," Mikey said.

"You see Hun I always have the upper hand," Shredder said. "Now do we have an arrangement?"

"I have no other choice," Hun said. "You will receive your product tomorrow."

"Good," Shredder said. "Now be gone." With that Hun left and those who were still conscious took the unconscious ones and loaded into their van and were gone.

"Come," Shredder said. "We have one more thing to do then we will head home." With that Shredder, Mikey and Tiger Claw began to leave.

"No," Raph whispered. "Mikey!" he shouted. Donnie just stared at his brother with wide eyes. The other group turned and saw the two brothers there.

"You," Shredder growled. "Kenshen get them."

"Yes Father," Mikey said leaping towards Donnie and Raph.

"No! Mikey stop!" Raph shouted dodging Mikey's attack.

"Mikey it's us!" Donnie shouted. "It's Donnie and Raph!"

"Who the Hell is Mikey?!" Mikey growled swinging his nunchakus at Donnie. The nunchakus connected hitting Donnie in his knee as he was trying to dodge the attack. A pop was heard and Donnie cried out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Donnie!" Raph cried out. Mikey swung at Raph only this time he missed and nearly fell. Raph used the opportunity to grab Donnie and run. Mikey began to follow but Shredder stopped him.

"Another time my son," Shredder said. "We have more important things to attend to."

"Yes Father," Mikey said. With that the Shredder left with Mikey and Tiger Claw right behind him

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 16 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always review please.**


	17. Returning Home

**A/N Well folks here we are another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.** **Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 17 Returning Home**

Miwa raced towards the lair at full speed eager to see her father and brothers. She opened the lair door and walked in. Just then Splinter emerged from his room. When he saw his daughter standing there his brown eyes went wide with surprise. "Miwa?" he whispered.

"Father!" Miwa cried out running over to Splinter and throwing her arms around him. "Oh Father I've really missed you," Miwa cried.

"Oh my child how I have missed you," Splinter whispered holding his daughter tight. After a couple of minutes Splinter pulled away. "But where is Michelangelo?" Splinter asked looking around for his youngest son.

"Well Father..." Miwa began. But before the teen could continue Raphael came in helping Donatello.

"My sons what has happened?" Splinter asked concern in his brown eyes as he and Raphael helped Donatello get up on the table.

"Sensei you are never gonna guess what..." Raphael began. Then the red masked turtle noticed Miwa standing there. "Miwa?" Raphael said his green eyes wide with surprise. Miwa ran up to Raphael and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you Raph," she said. "And you to Donnie." Miwa gave her second youngest brother a hug when she said this last part.

"But when did you get here?" Donatello asked. "I mean it's great to see you but.."

"Yeah it's a long story," Miwa said. "And you're probably wondering where Mikey is so..."

"We just saw him," Raphael said.

"You saw Michelangelo?" Splinter said the surprise clear in his voice.

"Yeah," Raphael admitted. "But he wasn't Mikey. I mean not the Mikey we know. He attacked us so he must not be Mikey."

"What do you mean my son?" Splinter asked with confusion.

"He means Mikey has no memory of you guys," Miwa said. Raphael, Donatello, and Splinter all looked at Miwa with surprise. Miwa opened her mouth to explain but before she could the lair door opened and Casey walked in.

"Hey guys," the dark headed teen said with a wave. Then he saw Miwa. "Miwa?" Casey said with surprise.

"Hey Casey it's good to see you," Miwa said giving her friend a hug. "Is April around? I'd like to explain everything all at once." As if on cue April walked into the room. "Hi April," Miwa said walking over to her red headed friend and giving her a hug.

"Wh-Miwa?" April stammered her blue eyes wide with shock. "Bu-but how? I mean when?"

"Yeah I was just about to explain," Miwa said. "Where's Leo? He should hear this too."

"Um well Miwa Leo won't be able to come," Donatello said.

"Is he still recovering?" Miwa asked.

"Well.." Donatello began.

"Oh my God," Miwa gasped holding her hands to her mouth. "Leo's not..Please tell me he didn't..."

"Leo's alive Miwa," Donatello said. Miwa sighed in relief. "But he's in a coma."

"Oh God," Miwa whispered. "Poor Leo."

"Hey don't worry sis Leo's gonna be just fine," Raphael said putting his hand on Miwa's shoulder.

"Yeah he's getiin' better and better each day," Casey said.

"Well at least that's some good news," Miwa said.

"So how did you get here Miwa?" April said trying to change the subject.

"Ok here goes," Miwa said with a sigh. With that Miwa explained to her family and friends what had happened to her and Michelangelo over the last month.

"So wait let me get this straight," Raphael said after his sister was done. "Mikey thinks he's Kenshen again because of some drug this Stockman guy gave him?"

"Yeah," Miwa said with a sigh. "Pretty crazy huh?"

"I'll say," April muttered.

"So they think that you're under the same delusion as Mikey?" Raphael said still trying to process the information.

"Yeah," Miwa said. "Good thing I'm a pretty good actor." Miwa smiled at her brother when she said this part.

"Yeah good thing," Raphael said with a slight grin.

"It's also good that you're a fast thinker too," April pointed out.

"Yeah," Casey chimed in. "Otherwise you'd be thinking you're Karai again."

"Looks like genius runs in the family huh Donnie?" Miwa said smiling at her second youngest brother.

"Yeah looks like it," Donatello said with a gap toothed grin.

"So do you think you could like get Mikey back to normal again Donnie?" Casey asked.

"I may be able to help get him back to normal," Donatello said. "But I'll have to get him here first. And I'll need to know exactly what Stockman used so I can produce an antidote."

"Leave that to me Donnie," Miwa said with a smile.

"Just be careful Miwa," Donatello said. "If you get caught..."

"I won't get caught Donnie," Miwa said. "They have no reason to suspect me of anything. I can come and go when I please."

"Just take care my child," Splinter said putting his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"I will Father," Miwa said with a smile. "But I'd like to see Leo first if that's ok."

"Of course it is," Donatello said jumping off the table. But the purple masked turtle had forgotten about his injured knee and immediately fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"Donnie!" the group cried out running over to Donatello and helping him up. Raphael and Casey helped Donatello back up on the table.

"Thanks guys," Donatello groaned. "I guess I should get my knee fixed first huh?"

"I will take care of that my son," Splinter said going over and getting some bandages. The brown coated rat then began to examine Donatello's knee. "This is easily treatable," Splinter declared. With that Splinter gently pushed on Donatello's knee until it was in it's right place. He then wrapped it tightly. "How does that feel my son?" Splinter asked looking at Donatello.

"Much better," Donatello said with a gap toothed smile.

"Here Donnie," Raphael said handing Donatello a pair of crutches.

"Thanks Raph," Donatello said getting off the table with the help of Splinter. "C'mon let's go check on Leo," Donatello said as he made his way towards Leo's room with his family right behind him.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later the group entered Leonardo's room. Miwa walked towards her brother's bed and sat in the chair that was beside it. "Oh Leo," she whispered taking Leonardo's hand. "What have they done to you?" Miwa closed her eyes and the tears slid out and down her face. Miwa felt a hand on both of her shoulders. Looking up she saw Splinter on one side and Donatello on the other. Raphael was right behind her. All of them had very sad looks on their faces. April and Casey stayed in the doorway to give the family some space. "You just gotta be ok Leo," Miwa said. "You can't let those bastards win. You've gotta wake up so you can get better and fight them and bring Mikey back to us. Please." Miwa lowered her head and the tears came out. Sobbing silently for a few seconds the teenage ninja regained her composure. "I'll be back when I can," she whispered. "And I fully expect to see you awake when I do come back. I love you Leo." With that Miwa gave Leonardo's cheek a kiss and stood up. "I should really be heading back," she said.

"Yeah," Raphael said with a sigh. "Wouldn't want Shredder gettin' all suspicious."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Miwa said giving her brothers and father a hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you to Miwa," Donatello said with a smile.

"Be careful my child," Splinter said giving his daughter another hug.

"I will Father," Miwa said with a smile. "see you all later." With that Miwa gave April and Casey hugs and exited the lair.

"I hope she's gonna be ok," April said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Casey chimed in. "'Cause last time Shredder found out and..." Casey was stopped by April elbowing him hard in the ribs.

"Shut up Casey," she hissed glaring at the dark headed teen.

"Oh sorry," Casey said looking at Splinter when he said this part. "I didn't mean to.."

"It is alright Casey," Splinter said. "I would have been worried anyways. But now I am going to mediate and hope for the best." With that Splinter exited the room leaving his sons and their friends to hope the same thing.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 17 complete and as always please review**


	18. A Ray of Hope

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and to** **jamesbondfan: thanks I'm glad you like Miwa/Karai. She's always been a favorite of mine so I'm glad I do her justice. And don't worry I have no intention of stopping this story. Thank you for reviewing. R** **emember English translation are in parenthesis.** **Enjoy ch 18 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 18: A Ray of Hope**

An hour later Miwa had returned to the Shredder's lair. Luckily for her no one was back yet. So Miwa headed to her room to wait. But before she could get there suddenly Kito appeared in front of her surprising Miwa.

"Soshite, dokoni sa rete imasu (And where have you been?)" he asked.

"Watashi wa, anata ga watashinochichi to ani to omotte imashita (I thought you were with my father and brother,)" Miwa said trying not to show her irritation.

"Watashitachi wa chōdo kaesa (We just returned,)" Kito said. "Shikashi, sore wa anata ga shitsumon o sakete iru nuime (But it seams you are avoiding the question.)"

"Watashi wa nani o kaihi shite imasen yo (I'm not avoiding anything)," Miwa said roughly. "Shikashi, dare ga, anata wa tonikaku watashi ni gimon o shite imasu (But who are you to question me anyways?)"

"Masutā wa watashi ni sō suru kengen o ataemashita (The Master gave me authority to do so,)" Kito said. "Kare wa, anata ga nokotte ita to jikan nakunatte ita hokanohito ga shirasa remashita. Ima, watashi wa futatabi tazunemasu. Anata wa dokoni ita (He was informed by the others that you had left and were gone for hours. Now I will ask again. Where were you?)"

"Watashi wa ikutsu ka no kūki o shutoku shinakereba narimasendeshita (I had to get some air,)" Miwa said. "Mata, fushin'na taido to wa nanidesu ka? Watashi wa machigatte nani mo shite imasen (And what's with the suspicious attitude? I haven't done anything wrong.)"

"Watashi wa burei Karai o imi shimasen (I meant no disrespect Karai,)" Kito said with a bow. "Watashi wa anata o okora seta baai no tame ni onegaishimasu. Watashi wa masutā ga nani o nozonde yatte imasu ("Please forgive me if I angered you. I am only doing what the Master wants.)"

"OK jā (Well ok then,)" Miwa said. "Iku tame ni watashi wa yoi amu (Am I good to go?)"

"Anata ga iku koto (You may go)" Kito said allowing Miwa to walk past him. Kito turned and walked towards the Shredder's room. Reaching the door Kito Knocked.

"Ohairikudasai (Enter)," Shredder called out. Kito then opened the door and walked in the room where Shredder was waiting along with Mikey and Tiger Claw.

"Watashitachi o nokoshimasu (Leave us,)" Shredder commanded. With that Tiger Claw bowed and exited the room. "Watashi wa anata ni mo nokoshite oku hitsuyō ga ari Kenshen (Kenshen I need you to leave as well,)" Shredder said.

"Nani?! (What?!) Mikey cried out. "Shikashi, chichi, watashi (But Father I..)"

"Watashi wa Kenshen o iu yō ni okonaimasu (Do as I say Kenshen!)" Shredder boomed.

"Hai chichi (Yes Father,)" Mikey said with a bow. With that the freckled faced turtle exited the room.

"Anata wa Kito o mitsukeru nani o shimashita ka (What did you find out Kito?)" Shredder asked once Mikey was gone.

"Machigatta koto no Karai o utagau riyū wa arimasen (There is no reason to suspect Karai of any wrong doing,)" Kito replied. "Kanojo wa kon'ya o okonatte ita tokoro ni shin no setsumei o ataetaga (Although she gave to real explanation to where she had gone tonight.)"

"Shikashi, anata wa kanojo ga nanika o kakushite iru to wa omoimasen (But you do not think she is hiding anything?)" Shredder said.

"Watashi wa kanojo ni shitsumon shita toki, kanojo wa okotte te ni iremashita (She did get angry when I questioned her,)" Kito said. "Shikashi, soreigai no ten kara, nani mo futsū no tsugi awase (But aside from that nothing seamed out of the ordinary.)"

"Yoi (Good,)" Shredder said. "Kore de, Kito o iku to, watashi wa kare o mitai taigākurō o tsutaeru koto (You may go now Kito and tell Tiger Claw I want to see him.")

"Hai masutā (Yes Master,)" Kito said with a bow as he exited the room. Within minutes Tiger Claw entered the room.

"You wanted to see me Master?" Tiger Claw said kneeling before Shredder.

"I want you to gather my Foot Soldiers," Shredder ordered. "Tomorrow I will have a mission for you and you will take Kenshen and Karai with you."

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said, knowing better than to argue with Shredder. As much as the tiger disliked the idea of working with Mikey and Miwa he knew it would be very deadly to argue the point. So with a bow Tiger Claw exited the room heading for Mikey's room.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next day back in the lair Raph was sitting with Leo while April was at school. Donnie was in his lab and Splinter was meditating. "Man Leo I really wish you'd wake up," Raph was saying. "It just ain't the same without you here. It's just so lonely sometimes. Mikey's gone. Miwa came back but she had to leave again. Donnie's always in his lab workin' on somethin'. And Splinter...well I've gotta be honest here Leo. Splinter's a mess. He just hasn't been the same since your attack. Me and Donnie have been really worried about him. But I think that if you woke up it would help. And I know how you love helping people. Especially Splinter. So wake up Leo. Please wake up bro. We all really miss you. And...well...I really miss you too. I just can't imagine how it would be if you..." Raph trailed off not wanting to complete that horrible thought. Tears formed in his green eyes and Raph allowed them to come out. Bowing his head the red masked turtle cried. "Please wake up Leo," he whispered. "Please." Just then Raph heard of soft voice say, "Well since you asked nicely." Raph jerked his head up and saw that Leo was awake and was smiling up at him. "Leo!" Raph cried out. "You're awake!" Raph bent down and hugged Leo, who gladly returned it. Raph got up and ran to the door. "Donnie!" Raph cried out. "Splinter! He's awake! Leo's awake!" Raph then ran back to his brother. "How ya feeling bro?" he asked.

"A little weak," Leo admitted his voice coming out a soft whisper. Just then Donnie and Splinter entered the room. When they saw Leo awake the father and son ran towards Leo and embraced him.

"Leo I'm so glad you're awake!" Donnie exclaimed with a huge gap toothed smile.

"Yes you had us quite worried my son," Splinter said.

"Sorry I worried you all," Leo said. "How long have I been out anyways?"

"Almost six weeks," Donnie replied.

"That long?" Leo whispered his blue eyes wide.

"Yeah you were pretty bad off bro," Raph said gently. "But you're gonna be ok now."

"Do you think you can sit up Leo?" Donnie asked.

"I think so," Leo said as he tried to sit up. But it was only with the help of Splinter and Donnie that he was able to do so.

"How's that feel?" Donnie asked.

"Feels fine," Leo said. "But man my arm is killing me."

"Yeah you had a pretty nasty break," Donnie explained. "Plus that arm had been broken before so that didn't help matters. Your leg healed up nicely and your shell is almost fully healed though."

"I'm gonna try to stand," Leo declared.

"Whoa there Leo I don't think that's such a good idea," Donnie said gently pushing Leo back down.

"Donnie.." Leo began.

"Leo you just came out of a six week coma," Donnie pointed out. "You don't wanna do too much to soon."

"Donatello is right my son," Splinter said. "You must take things slow or you may injure yourself again."

"I guess you're right Sensei," Leo said with a sigh. "But I would like something to eat though. I'm starved."

"Coming right up," Donnie said with a smile.

"I will help you my son," Splinter said. With that the father and son left leaving Leo and Raph alone.

"So are ya really fellin' ok?" Raph asked sitting on the edge of Leo's bed.

"Except for my arm yeah," Leo said with a smile. "I feel fine Raph."

"Good," Raph said with a smile of his own.

"So where's Mikey and Miwa?" Leo asked. "I didn't see them."

"Well Leo here's the thing," Raph said. The red masked turtle then explained to his blue eyed brother what had happened the last six weeks. Leo's eyes got huge when he heard about the memory wipe.

"We've gotta get Mikey back," Leo declared.

"We're workin' on it Leo," Raph said.

"Well as soon as I'm able I'm gonna start training again," Leo declared.

"And I'm gonna help ya bro," Raph said. "But remember what Donnie said about not doin' too much too soon."

"I know Raph," Leo said. "And trust me I won't." Just then Donnie and Splinter came in with the food. As Leo was eating Splinter was thankful his oldest son was going to be alright. But he was also a little sad that his youngest son and his daughter weren't there to celebrate with him. But for now Splinter was going to enjoy this ray of hope and silently hope that his other children would be home soon.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 18 complete. How'd you like it? Let me know in a review please.**


	19. Help please

**A/N sorry to disappoint folks this isn't a regular chapter. It's more a cry for help so to speak. I've been having trouble with the next chapter of my story. Like some serious writers block. I could really use some help please. Any ideas/suggestions you all may have would be of great service. Writers block really sucks let me tell you. I usually am about 1-2 chapters ahead of where I last published and I just can't seam to finish ch 19 and its really annoying. So yeah anyways I'll stop rambling now lol. But seriously I could really use the help. Thank you all in advance and if you wanna PM me or leave it in a review that would be great. And don't worry I always give credit to those who help me.**


	20. Quick Thinking (The real ch 19)

**A/N wow thank you all so much for the help. It's really given me so many ideas. Not only for this chapter but for future chapters as well. A special thanks to crazy girl 88, flikaroo and mezza999 for the ideas for this chapter. FYI if I didn't use your idea for this chapter I most likely used it for a future chapter so please don't be offended. Ch 19 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 19 Quick Thinking**

Meanwhile Tiger Claw had gather Michelangelo and Miwa along with the Foot Soldiers and was heading towards the docks where Hun had said that he would be waiting with the product. As much as Miwa hated going along with this she knew she had no other choice but to play along. They had arrived at the docks and Hun and his men were waiting there. When Hun saw Miwa there a scowl came across his face. "What is _she_ doing here?" he said indicating Miwa.

"I don't like her here any more than you do Hun," Tiger Claw growled. "But he Master wanted her to come along so she's here. Do you have our product?" Miwa was glaring at Tiger Claw as he was speaking but knew better than to say anything.

"Yes I have your product," Hun said. "But I don't do business with females." When Hun said the word female he said it with disdain giving Miwa a look.

"Well you do now," Miwa growled, glaring at Hun. "And I'm sure my father would be very interested to know how you have been disrespecting his daughter."

"Like I care about your pitiful threats girl," Hun scoffed. "You are nothing more than a pathetic, useless female."

"How dare you speak to my sister like that!" Michelangelo shouted balling his fists up. "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you another lesson Hun." Michelangelo reached for his nunchakus when he said this last part.

"No Mi-I mean Kenshen," Miwa said grabbing her brother's arm. Miwa mentally cursed herself but knew she couldn't let her near slip through her. So without hesitation she said, "He's not worth it. Just give us the damn product Hun so we can get the Hell out of here." Miwa glared at Hun when she said this last part

"My such language," Hun said with a mocking grin. "Keep it up girl and you won't be leaving with anything." Hun made sure to put extra emphasis on the word girl when he talked.

"That's it!" Miwa shouted leaping towards Hun. Catching the leader by surprise Miwa tackled Hun to the ground. Hun quickly kicked Miwa off of him and she quickly jumped to her feet. Wasting no time Miwa attacked. Hun dodged Miwa's blows and delivered some of his own. But Miwa was faster than Hun thought she'd be and stronger and soon the dark headed man found himself on the ground with Miwa's foot on top of him. "Who's the useless female now Hun?" Miwa growled glaring at the older man. "Oh that's right it looks like _you're_ the useless one."

"Nice one sis," Michelangelo said with a smirk. "Father would be proud."

"Thanks little brother," Miwa said with a smile. "I guess I should let you up Hun. But let that be a lesson to you what happens when you insult me."

"Not bad young one," Hun said getting to his feet. "Not bad at all."

"She has a name," Michelangelo growled.

"Damn right I do," Miwa hissed her brown eyes filled with anger. "My name is Mi-I mean Karai." Miwa silently cursed herself for the nearly slipping up again. She looked over at Tiger Claw, who didn't appear to notice. She then looked over at Michelangelo, who was giving her a strange look. "I've really gotta be more careful," she thought. "I can't afford any more slips."

"My apologizes Karai," Hun said a hint of sarcasm to his voice. "The product is yours." With that Hun snapped his fingers and his crew appeared carrying boxes with the TCRI logo on them. These boxes contained chemicals Shredder needed to complete a new batch a mutagen. Without another word the Foot Bots took the boxes and were gone.

"Until next time Hun," Miwa sneered. With that she, Michelangelo, and Tiger Claw turned to leave along with the rest of the Foot Bots. But before they could go suddenly they heard a shout, "Gongala!" Turning the group saw Casey come swooping in along with April, Raphael, and Donatello. April and Donatello took down the Purple Dragons while Raphael took out the Foot Bots. Casey focused on Hun, who smirked at the dark headed teen.

"So we meet again aye young one?" Hun said crossing his arms in front of him as he stared intently at Casey.

"Yeah," Casey growled pulling down his hockey mask. "We do. Only this time it will be the last time." With that Casey lunged towards Hun, his hockey stick in hand. Hun was prepared for Casey's attack and quickly dodged him. But what Hun wasn't prepared for was the fact that Casey had been training with Splinter over the last year and was a much better fighter than the last time they met. Casey was able to catch Hun off guard and take him down with a blow from his hockey stick. Casey then spun around and delivered a hard kick to Hun's chest sending him flying backwards into a create where he didn't move. Not quite satisfied Casey went over to deliver the final blow. But before he could Raphael called out, "Hey how 'bout a little help here Casey?!" Casey looked over and saw that Raphael had succeeded in taking down most of the Foot Bots and April and Donatello had succeeded in taking down the Purple Dragons. But Tiger Claw and Michelangelo advanced on the group along with the rest of the Foot Bots. After debating on what to do Casey decided Hun would have to wait. Casey quickly ran to his friends' rescue and took down some Foot Bots along the way. Miwa was standing back unsure of what she should do. She knew she couldn't help her brothers and friends but at the same time she didn't want to fight them. So the brown eyed teen did the only thing she could think of. She faked it. Leaping towards Donatello Miwa tackled the purple masked turtle to the ground making sure she didn't hurt him in the process.

"Just play along Donnie," Miwa whispered in Donatello's ear. The brown eyes turtle gave a slight nod and "shoved" his sister off of him. Miwa jumped up and "Kicked" her brother. Donatello pretended to fall to the ground. Then an idea came to him.

"Miwa stop it's me Donnie!" Donatello shouted making sure Tiger Claw, who was fighting April and Casey, heard him.

"My name is Karai!" Miwa shouted with a look of "hate".

"Please try to remember," Donatello continued. "I'm your brother." Miwa opened her mouth to respond but before she could Michelangelo came flying in delivering a hard kick to Donatello's chest, sending him flying into Raphael, who was racing to help April and Casey, who were down having been hit hard by Tiger Claw.

"The only brother she has is me!" Michelangelo growled advancing towards Donatello, who was struggling to get up. The purple masked turtle had landed on his bad knee causing him a lot of pain. Raphael was trying to help his brother but the Foot Bots were attacking making that very hard to do. Miwa went to help Donatello but before she could even take a step Michelangelo tackled Donatello causing both brothers to go tumbling across the floor. "You're coming with me," Michelangelo snarled in Donatello's face. Miwa's eyes widen in surprise but she said nothing. Making sure she kept close to Michelangelo she threw a smoke bomb on the ground causing the room to fill with smoke. When the smoke cleared everyone was gone except for Raphael, April and Casey.

"Damn it where the Hell did they go?!" Raphael growled looking around.

"Hey look there's a note," April said pointing to the ground. Raphael bent down and picked up the note.

"What's it say Raph?" Casey asked, peering at the note.

"It's says 'don't worry'," Raphael said. "It's from Miwa. She must mean don't worry about Donnie."

"Yeah we all know she won't hurt him," April said.

"Well at least that's some good news," Raphael said with a sigh. "C'mon let's go home and tell Splinter what happened." With that the red masked turtle and his friends headed off to the lair to inform Splinter what had happened.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Michelangelo and Miwa were heading to their lair dragging Donatello with them. Tiger Claw had gone ahead along with the Foot Bots. "What exactly do you plan on doing with me?" Donatello asked.

"Using you as bait," Michelangelo said roughly pulling his older brother roughly by his arm.

"Kenshen maybe this isn't such a good idea," Miwa began.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Michelangelo asked giving his sister a confused look. But before Miwa could respond Donatello jerked his arm away catching Michelangelo off guard. Limping slightly Donatello held up his hands as Michelangelo began to attack.

"Look please just listen to me," the purple masked turtle began. Michelangelo just growled and lunged at the brown eyes turtle. Then Donatello did the only thing he could think of. He threw his arms around Michelangelo wrapping him into a hug. "I love you little brother," he whispered. Michelangelo's eyes widened as a memory went threw his head.

 _Flashback four months ago._

 _"You guys are the best," Michelangelo was saying. "Thanks for having so much faith in me."_

 _"We love you little brother," Donatello said wrapping his brother into a hug._

 _"Yeah," Raphael said. "You're a pain sometimes but we'd be lost without ya."_

 _"I am proud of you my son," Splinter said._

 _End Flashback_

"Oh my God," Michelangelo muttered shaking his head and pulling roughly away from Donatello.

"Kenshen what is it?" Miwa asked. "What's wrong?"

"I..I gotta go," Michelangelo stammered. "I'll see you later sis." With that Michelangelo took off leaving a confused Donatello and Miwa behind.

"I think he remembered something," Donatello said.

"I hope you're right Donnie," Miwa said. "But I better go. Tell the others to meet me at the docks tomorrow at midnight."

"Right," Donatello said. With that the brother and sister took off in separate directions.

 **A/N well there you have it ch 19 complete. What did you all think? Review please.**


	21. Ch 20 Confessions

**A/N:A special thank you to Typhlosion8 for the ideas in this chapter.** **Ch 20 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 20 Confessions**

Raph, Casey and April arrived back home and went into Leo's room. Knocking the group entered. But to their surprise the room was empty. Exchanging worried looks the group went in search of the oldest turtle. But their worry was for not because they soon found him mediating with Splinter. When the father and son heard the group approach they opened their eyes.

"Sorry didn't mean to bother you," Raph said as he and the others began to walk out.

"No its ok," Leo said getting up. "I'm glad you guys are back. But where's Donnie?" The group opened their mouths to respond. But before they could suddenly Donnie came bursting into the lair.

"Guys!" Donnie cried out panting for breath.

"Donnie!" Raph cried out his green eyes wide with surprise. "I thought that.."

"I got away,' Donnie said. "But that's no even the best part." With that the purple masked turtle told his family what had happened. "I think Mikey is starting to remember things," Donnie said with a smile

"I sure hope so," Raph muttered

"I thin we all do Raph," Casey said. Leo said nothing and let out a grunt and left the room.

"Hey Leo where ya goin'?" Raph asked following his brother out with the rest of the group behind him. They followed him into the dojo where Leo picked up his katanas and began to practice with them.

"Leo I don't think this is such a good idea," Donnie said walking over to his brother. Leo ignored his younger brother and continued to practice.

"Should you really be doing all this?" April asked. "I mean it's only been a couple of days since you woke up."

"I feel better everyday," Leo declared going over to the punching bag and punching it. However when he punched with his right arm he hissed in pain. "Damn that hurts," Leo hissed grabbing his arm and holding it close.

"You need to take things slow Leo," Donnie said making his way towards his oldest brother and examining his arm. "Your body has been through a lot and hasn't been used in over a month. It's going to take time for you to be 100% again."

"Yeah I know that Donnie," Leo said with a slight edge to his voice. "But the more I train the sooner I'll be able to fight again. And the sooner we can get Mikey back"

"Leo.." Donnie began.

"Look I don't have time to sit here and argue with you," Leo said with irritation. Without another word Leo once again picked up his katanas and began to practice with them.

"He's gonna wear himself out," April commented.

"Yeah I know," Donnie said. "He's doing to much."

"Leonardo can be very persistent," Splinter reminded the group. "He has always prided himself on his ninjitsu."

"Yeah he can also be really stubborn," Raph said crossing his arms.

"I heard that," Leo said, annoyed that his family was talking about him. "And you have no room to talk Raph about being stubborn."

"Oh yeah?" Raph said walking over to his older brother. "Well then lets see how well you're really healed oh fearless leader." With that Raph got out his sais and stood in front of Leo.

"Raph that's not..." Donnie began.

"No it's fine Donnie," Leo said staring Raph down. "I can handle him."

"We'll see about that," Raph said. With that the two brothers charged towards each other full force. They connected but it soon became obvious the Leo was favoring his left arm. "C'mon Leo it's like you ain't even tryin'," Raph taunted.

"Shut up Raph," Leo growled giving his slightly younger brother a hard shove. Raph stumbled backwards and Leo charged forward. Raph raced towards his brother and once again they connected. Only this time Leo used both arms. Gritting his teeth the blue masked turtle tired to ignore the pain that was shooting through his arm. But soon the pain was too much and Leo relaxed his grip. Using this to his advantage Raph delivered a kick to Leo's plastron sending him skidding across the floor. Groaning in pain Leo tried to stand but was unable to. Collapsing to the ground Leo gasped in air holding his arm close to him.

"Oh God Leo," Raph said, realizing he had hurt his brother. Raph ran over to Leo with Splinter right behind him. "Leo are you ok?" Raph asked kneeling down beside his brother.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," Leo said weakly, the sweat pouring off of him.

"I think that is enough for today my son," Splinter said helping his oldest son to his feet.

"Yeah," Leo panted. "I think you're right Sensei."

"Leo I'm really sorry," Raph said. "I didn't mean.."

"I know Raph," Leo said with a small smile. "It's ok. I asked for it."

"C'mon lets get you to bed," Donnie said. With that Leo walked to his room with the help of Splinter and Raph. Once he was back in his bed Donnie checked him over. After determining there was no further damage done the group began to disperse so Leo could rest. April and Casey decided to head home to be with their dads. Donnie, Raph and Splinter began to head to bed. But before they left Leo said, "How's everything going?"

"We ran into Mikey again," Raph said. "And he whipped our butts. But don't worry Leo tomorrow we're gonna meet up with Miwa at the docks to figure things out."

"Man I really wish I could go," Leo said. "I'd love to see Miwa again."

"You will soon bro," Raph said with a smile. "But you've gotta rest now ok."

"Yeah," Leo said with a yawn. "Sounds good to me. Goodnight guys."

"Night Leo," Raph and Donnie said together.

"Goodnight my son," Splinter said as he walked out the door closing it behind him. Once they were outside Splinter turned to his two sons saying, "I am going with you tomorrow."

"Sensei you don't.." Donnie began.

"Leonardo will not be able to go," Splinter pointed out. "So I am going. Now we should all get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." With that the brown coated rat and his sons headed off for some much needed rest.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Miwa and Mikey had arrived back at the Shredder's lair. "I'm going to bed," Mikey informed his sister. With that the freckled faced turtle began to walk towards his room.

"Wait Kenshen shouldn't we talk about what happened before," Miwa said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mikey said quickly.

"Kenshen I know you," Miwa said. "And I know you're lying. Talk to me. Please."

"Look Karai I just have a weird feeling about those other turtles," Mikey said. "Like...well like I'm connected to them somehow. Pretty crazy huh?"

"Not so crazy," Miwa said. "Look Kenshen there's something you should know." But before she could continue Tiger Claw came and told Mikey Shredder wanted to see him. With that Mikey began to follow the tiger.

"You coming Karai?" he asked when Miwa didn't follow him.

"Yeah in a minute," Miwa said. "I uh I have to use the restroom first."

"You ok sis?" Mikey asked, concern in his blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine Kenshen," Miwa said. "Don't worry about me."

"If you say so," Mikey said, not fully believing her. Without another word Mikey began to walk towards his room. Miwa began to walk towards her destination as well. But this wasn't the bathroom. Instead the young ninja headed towards Stockman's lab, hoping she wouldn't run into anyone. After making sure the coast was clear Miwa headed down the hall. She knew Stockman wouldn't be there this time of night so she'd be able to look for the vials. Carefully opening the door Miwa stuck her head in and to her relief no one was there. "Perfect," she thought as she entered the room. Looking around Miwa saw there were dozens of vials and test-tubes in the room. "Damn it," she muttered. "How the Hell am I supposed to find the right one?" Going over to the refrigeration unit Stockman had Miwa opened it up and looked in. To her surprise she saw one lone vial in there. "This must be it," she said picking up the vial. Studying the vial Miwa remembered it looked exactly like the one the Shredder had had when he erased Mikey's memory. "This was easier than I thought," she said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" a voice said from behind Miwa. Gasping Miwa quickly shoved the vial in her pocket and spun around. To her surprise she saw Mikey standing there.

"Kenshen," Miwa said relived that it wasn't anyone else. "You scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." With that Miwa began to walk past Mikey and out the door. But before she could Mikey grabbed her arm.

"Hold on there Karai you didn't answer my question," Mikey said with irritation. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was uh looking for something," Miwa said pulling her arm away.

"What were you looking for?" Mikey asked.

"I uh I was looking for uh my uh sword," Miwa stammered.

"You mean the sword you have right there?" Mikey asked pointing to Miwa's sword, which was in its holder at Miwa's side.

"Oh yeah there it is," Miwa said with a nervous laugh. "Stupid me. I guess I must be really tired. I should really get some sleep."

"Karai what's going on with you?" Mikey asked, giving his sister a look. "You're acting really strange."

"I'm fine Kenshen," Miwa said. "C'mon lets go to bed." With that Miwa walked out of the lab with Mikey right behind her. When they got to their room Mikey shut the door.

"Ok Karai out with it," Mikey said crossing his arms in front of him. "What's really going on with you? And don't lie to me."

"Kenshen I'm not..." Miwa began.

"Oh come on Karai I can tell when you're lying to me," Mikey said with irritation. "And I also know that you've been hiding something from me. Does it have anything to do with Hamato Yoshi or his sons?"

"No!" Miwa shouted a little louder than she had meant to.

"Why are you being so secretive?" Mikey asked. "I mean we've never kept things from each other before. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Miwa said softly putting her hand on her brother's arm.

"Then talk to me," Mikey said almost begging. "Please talk to me. You know whatever you say will be just between us. It does have to do with Hamato Yoshi doesn't it?" Miwa stared at her brother, who was looking at her with pleading blue eyes. Sighing Miwa knew what she had to do.

"Yes it does," Miwa admitted.

"Well finally the truth," Mikey said. "What about him Karai?"

"He's our Father Mikey!" Miwa shouted.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 20 complete. Review please.**


	22. A Lot to Explain

**A/N:** **Remember English translations are in parenthesis** **. thank you all so much for your reviews.** **Ch 21 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 21 A Lot to Explain**

"Karai what the Hell are you talking about?" Michelangelo said loudly. "What do you mean Hamato Yoshi is our Father? And why the Hell did you call me Mikey?"

"Kenshen I.." Miwa began trying to think of a way to explain things.

"They got to you didn't they?" Michelangelo asked, looking at his sister.

"Who?" Miwa asked, although she knew who her brother was talking about.

"Them," Michelangelo said. "Hamato Yoshi's sons."

"Kenshen they make a lot of sense," Miwa said.

"So the other night when Father and I left you went out too," Michelangelo said. "Did you run into them along the way?"

"Look Kenshen just trust me on this," Miwa said. The she decided to try another approach. "Look Kenshen I know you remembered something," Miwa said. "I can tell. I know that deep down you know what I'm saying is true."

"Miwa I..," Michelangelo began.

"Come with me tomorrow night," Miwa said "I think you'll learn a lot."

"But where.." Michelangelo began.

"Look Kenshen can you please just trust me on this," Miwa said trying not to sound to annoyed. "Please little brother."

Michelangelo stared at his sister for a few minutes then sighed. "Fine I'll leave it alone," he said sounding irritated.

"And you'll come with me tomorrow?" Miwa asked.

"I still don't understand any of this," Michelangelo said. "But you are right. I.. I have been having these confusing thoughts or memories or whatever they are. So I'll go with you."

"Thank you Kenshen," Miwa said with a smile.

"I still think you're crazy sis," Michelangelo declared rolling his blue eyes. "Hell maybe I am too. I don't know this whole damn thing is confusing. That's part of the reason I'm agreeing to this. But I've gotta ask you something."

"Ask away," Miwa said.

"Are we meeting with Hamato Yoshi and/or his sons tomorrow?" Michelangelo asked. Miwa stared at her brother for a minute. After thinking she decided to be straight forward with him.

"Yes," Miwa answered. "We are meeting with them tomorrow." Michelangelo stared at Miwa for a few minutes, which worried the young ninja. "Are you still in?" Miwa asked, worried about what the answer might be.

"Yeah I'm still in," Michelangelo said with a sigh.

"Trust me you won't regret it," Miwa said with a smile.

"If you say so Karai," Michelangelo said. "But I'm beat I think I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me," Miwa said. With that the brother and sister climbed in their beds to get some much needed sleep not knowing they're entire conversation had been overheard.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next night Splinter, Raphael, Donatello, April, and Casey arrived at the docks. They arrived at the spot where Miwa had said she'd be. "Miwa," Raphael whispered looking around for his sister. "Are ya here?"

"I'm here Raph," Miwa said emerging from the shadows. "And I brought someone with me."

"Who?" Donatello wondered.

"C'mon out," Miwa said. Within a few seconds Michelangelo emerged.

"Mikey!" Donatello cried out his brown eyes wide with surprise.

"Michelangelo," Splinter whispered.

"Mikey am I glad to see ya," Raphael said walking over to his youngest brother to hug him. But to his surprise Michelangelo delivered a hard punch to the red masked turtle sending him flying.

"Hey what the Hell man?!" Casey cried out running over to help Raphael to his feet.

"Mikey have you lost your mind?!" April shouted, forgetting about Mikey's memory wipe.

"My name is Kenshen girl," Michelangelo growled, glaring at April.

"Kenshen.." Miwa began. "Please."

Michelangelo sighed. "Fine. I'll play nice. But only for you sis."

"Thank you," Miwa said with a smile

"Michelangelo it is good to see you my son," Splinter said walking towards his youngest son.

"Don't even start with that 'my son' crap," Michelangelo snapped glaring at Splinter.

"Hey don't talk to Master Splinter like that!" Raphael shouted getting in his brother's face.

"Raph," Donatello began.

"No Donnie he needs to show some respect!" Raphael shouted.

"Who the Hell asked you anyways?!" Michelangelo snarled raising his fist to strike his brother. Raphael saw this and raised his own fist to strike back. But Splinter got in between his sons.

"No stop this right now," the brown coated rat commanded. Suddenly Michelangelo's eyes got wide as another memory went through his head.

 _Flashback_

 _"Damn you Raphael," Michelangelo growled glaring at his older brother. "Why can't you just leave things alone?!"_

 _"'Cause I'm your brother that's why," Raphael growled back glaring right back._

 _"Sometimes I really hate you!" Michelangelo snarled._

 _"Same here!" Raphael snarled right back. Both brothers pulled back their fists fully prepared to strike their brother._

 _"Raphael! Michelangelo! Stop this right now!" Splinter commanded getting between his two seething mad sons. "You two are brothers," he continued. "I taught to love and respect one another not fight one another. Nothing is worth hating your brother." With these words Raphael and Michelangelo's eyes got wide as they realized their father was right._

 _"I don't hate you Raph," Michelangelo said softly._

 _"Yeah," Raphael said. "Me either. I'm sorry little brother."_

 _"I'm sorry too," Michelangelo said embracing his brother._

Michelangelo gasped and staggered back a few step. "Oh God," he whispered his blue eyes wide.

"You ok Mikey?" Donatello asked looking at his brother with concern.

"Michelangelo?" Splinter said looking at his son with concern.

"Father I.." Michelangelo said. But before he could continue suddenly a dagger came flying through the air.

"What the Hell?!" Miwa cried out her brown eyes wide with surprise. Then her brown eyes got even wider when Kito and the Elite Guards came out of the shadows along with Tiger Claw

"Watashi wa nanika o utagau koto ga tadashikatta yō ni miemasu (Looks like I was right to suspect something,) Tiger Claw growled. "Watashi wa sakuya, anata no chīsana kaiwa o tachigiki (I overheard your little conversation last night.)" Miwa's eyes got wide when she heard this part

"Hai (Yes)," Kito said. "Soshite masutā ga iku to, ratto o kakunin shi, kare no iwayuru musuko wa kichōna kyōkun o oshieta tame ni watashitachi o meijimashita. (And the Master commanded us to go and make sure the rat and his so called sons were taught a valuable lesson.)"

"Wareware wa karera no masutā o haichi shinakereba naranai Tiger Claw (Shall we dispose of them Master Tiger Claw?)" Kito asked.

"Hai (Yes)," Tiger Claw said. "Sorera subete o korosu ga. (Kill them all)

"Matsu! (Wait!)" Michelangelo cried out. Watashi no imōto ni gai o ataenaide kudasai (do not harm my sister.)"

"Kanojo wa uragirimonodearimasu (She is a traitor,)" Kito delcared.

"Kanojo wa mada watashi no imōtodesu (She's still my sister,)" Michelangelo said. "Watashi wa Kito o iu yō ni ima yarimasu! Imasugu! (Now do as I say Kito! Now!)"

"Hai Masutā Kenshen (Yes Master Kenshen,)" Kito said getting out his sword. Then he turned to his guards saying. "Sorera o koroshimasu (Kill them.)" With that the Elite Guards attacked. Raphael, Donatello, April, Casey and Splinter all got out their weapons and charged towards the guards full force. The two groups collided and blows were landed. But as good of fighters they were the Elite Guards seamed to know their every move. Splinter was holding his own against the guards but the others were having a very difficult time. Donatello was trying his best to fight but he was weaker than usual due to his injured knee. April was doing her best to help her purple masked friend but she only had a year of training and was no match for the guards. Raphael and Casey were having better luck on their end but not by much. "Mikey help us!" Miwa shouted.

"I.." Michelangelo stammered. "I don't know what to do."

"Watashi wa anata o tasukeru koto o kyoka (Allow me to help you,)" Kito said suddenly appearing. "Masutā wa kare no musuko o ushinau koto wa arimasen. Nidoto nai (The Master will not lose his son. Not again.)" With that Kito hit Michelangelo hard in the head knocking him out.

"No!" Miwa shouted. "Mikey!" Just then Kito threw a smoke bomb in Miwa's face blinding her. When the smoke cleared they were gone and Michelangelo along with them.

"Damn it!" Raphael shouted. "Not again!"

"We were so close," Donatello said sounding really disappointed. "Mikey was starting to remember."

"And now he's gone. Again," Raphael said with a heavy sigh.

"There is little to be done now," Splinter said. "Let us go home. We will look for Michelangelo in the morning." With that the group left all them very disappointed with what had just happened.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Miwa and her family arrived back at the lair very shaken up at what just happened. Leonardo greeted his family at the door. When Miwa saw the oldest turtle a smile went across her face. "Leo you're awake!" she cried embracing her brother.

"It's good to see you too Miwa," Leonardo said returning the hug. "But what happened?"

"It's a long story," Miwa declared. "But here goes." With that Miwa told her brother what had just occurred.

"Wow," Leonardo said after Miwa finished. "I can't believe this. We almost had him back."

"Yeah almost is the key word Leo," Donatello said, with a sigh as he sat beside his brother.

"Yeah we're lucky we got out of there alive," April said with a sigh.

"But it wasn't a total loss," Miwa declared reaching into her pocket. "I got this." Miwa pulled out the vial she had gotten from Stockman's lab and handed it to Donatello. "This is the stuff Stockman used to wipe Mikey's memory," she explained.

"Nice," Donatello said taking the vial. "I'll analyze this right away. Hopefully I'll be able to tell what's in this and come up with a way to reverse its affects." With that Donatello headed to his lab to begin working.

"Sensei are you ok?" Raphael asked looking at Splinter, who had a very sad look on his face.

"Yes I am fine my son," Splinter said softly. "I am just saddened by tonight's events."

"Yeah I think we all are Father," Miwa said putting her hand on Splinter's shoulder.

"Don't worry Donnie'll figure out somethin'" Raph said. "You'll see. We'll have Mikey back in no time."

"I hope you are right Raphael," Splinter said with a small smile. "But for now the best thing we all can do is get some rest." With that the brown coated rat and his family headed off to bed while April and Casey headed home all of them hoping Michelangelo would be home again soon.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 21 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know in a review please.**


	23. A Not so Friendly Encounter

**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone to celebrate** **here's Ch 22 coming at ya and remember English translations are in parenthesis. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 22 A Not so Friendly Encounter**

Later that night Kito returned to the Shredder's lair with Mikey in tow. By now the freckled faced turtle had woke up and was confused as to what was going on. "Naze anata wa watashi o koko ni mochikaerundeshita (Why did you bring me back here?)" he asked.

"Watashi wa masutā ga futatabi anata o ushinau koto wa dekimasen (I will not allow the Master to lose you again,)" Kito said. "Sore wa anata no imōto no tame ni wa oso sugidesuga, sore wa anata no tame ni osoku wa nai nodesu (It is too late for your sister but it is not to late for you.)"

"Shikashi, watashi wa koko ni zokushite imasen (But I don't belong here,)" Mikey said.

"Anata wa anata no chichi ni zokushi (You belong with your father,)" Kito said.

"Shikashi, watashi wa inakute mo kanarazu shureddā wa watashi no hontō no chichioyadesu yo (But I'm not even sure the Shredder is my true father,)" Mikey said. "Korera no memori wa, watashi ga motte kimashita. (These memories I've been having...)"

"Sorera wa anata no hontō no omoide wa arimasen (Those are not your true memories,)" Kito said. "Kono masutā Kenshen ni watashi o shinrai. Anata ga doko ni zokushite imasu (Trust me on this Master Kenshen. You are where you belong.)"

"Kare wa watashi no musuko ni migidearimasu (He is right my son,)" Shredder said suddenly coming into the room. "Anata wa, nise no kioku ni furimawasa rete wa narimasen (You mustn't be swayed by false memories.)"

"Karera wa watashi ni totemo nise shīmu wa arimasen (They don't seam so false to me,") Mikey declared. "Soshite Karai wa dōi suru nuime (And Karai seams to agree.)"

"Kore wa Karai ni tsuite nani? (What's this about Karai?)" Shredder asked looking at Kito.

"Sore wa anata no musume ga watashitachi o uragitte teki ni ittekimashita nuime (It seams your daughter has betrayed us and gone to the enemy,)" Kito said.

"Naruhodo (I see,)" Shredder said. "Kito wa watashi wa anata ga kare no heya ni Kenshen o toru to, kare ni me o iji shitaidesu (Kito I want you to take Kenshen to his room and keep an eye on him)"

"Hai masutā (Yes Master,)" Kito said with a bow. "Masutā Kenshen o zehi (Come Master Kenshen)" With that Kito and Mikey left the room.

"Stockman!" Shredder boomed after the duo were gone.

"Y-yes Master?" Stockman stammered scurrying into the room.

"That serum you made is wearing off!" Shredder growled glaring at the skinny man. "My daughter has gone back to the enemy and my son is beginning to do the same. I want this fixed! Now or it will be your head!"

"Y-yes Master I was already prepared for that," Stockman stammered. "I-I've been working on a stronger serum and I think I've got it down. I-I'll make sure I put it in his food tonight. That should solve the problem."

"It had better," Shredder growled. "For your sake." With that the Shredder left leaving a very shaken Stockman behind.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Two weeks past and there had been no sign of the Foot or the Elite Guards since the last encounter with them. But what was even worse was that there was no sign of Mikey either. Raph, Donnie and Miwa had gone back to Shredder's lair but to their shock they found it empty. Shredder's plane was gone which lead everyone to assume that he had gone back to Japan and Mikey had gone with him. This saddened everyone greatly but none felt the sting harder than Splinter did. The wise rat had gone into a state of deep depression when they told him of their discovery. This worried everyone because Splinter had stopped eating and spent all day in bed. He didn't even do their daily training sessions with them. All of them had tried to talk to him and encourage him but nothing seamed to work. On this particular day Leo had been with Splinter. Coming out of Splinter's room Leo looked very sad. "How's he doing?" Miwa asked as Leo sat down beside her.

"Not good Miwa," Leo answered. "Not good at all. I've never seen him like this before."

"And I thought he was bad off before," Raph said softly. "But this is even worse."

"He was like this before," Donnie reminded the group. Miwa, Leo and Raph looked at their brother in surprise. "Leo I'm surprised you and Raph don't remember," Donnie said. "It was right after we thought Mikey died. Splinter was so down I though he'd never come out of it."

"I don't remember that," Leo said shaking his head.

"Yeah me either," Raph said. "I mean I knew he was sad but other than that I thought he was ok."

"Well he wasn't," Donnie said. "He tried to hide it from us but I knew the truth. My room is right next to his and every night I could hear him crying. And at night he cried out for Mikey in his sleep. And Tang Shen. And..." Donnie stopped and looked at Miwa.

"And for me," Miwa said softy.

"Yeah," Donnie said taking in a shaky breath. "It was like that every night for a year. And even after that every so often I could hear him cry in his room at night or cry out in his sleep."

"Donnie why didn't you ever say anything to us?" Raph asked softly putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Yeah all of that must've been hard for you to carry alone," Leo said putting his hand on Donnie's other shoulder.

"I didn't want to burden you guys," Donnie admitted, wiping away the tears. "I also didn't want Splinter knowing that I knew."

"I'm so sorry Donnie," Miwa said wrapping her little brother up in a hug. Donnie wrapped his arms around his sister and softly cried into her shoulder for a few minutes. "Father will come out of this," Miwa whispered. "I promise you everything is gonna be alright."

"Yeah," Raph said trying to put as much enthusiasm in his voice as he could. "He came out of it once. He'll do it again."

"Only this time we're gonna help him," Leo declared thrusting his arm in the air. When he did this a blot of pain went shooting threw his arm. "Urrgh that hurts," Leo hissed holding his arm close.

"Leo you really need to take it easy," Donnie said guiding Leo over to the couch and making his sit down. Donnie examined Leo's arm then examined his shell and plastron. After a few minutes Donnie said, "Everything looks good."

"I could've told you that," Leo muttered pulling his arm away. Donnie opened his mouth to respond when suddenly his T-com began to beep.

"What's up April?" Donnie answered. After a few minutes he said, "We'll be right there." With that Donnie hung up.

"What's up Donnie?" Raph asked.

"Dog-Pound and Snakeskin are causing trouble," Donnie replied. "Looks like the Foot is back. April and Casey are at the docks."

"Then let's go," Miwa said.

"I'm coming to," Leo said taking a step forward.

"Leo that is not a good idea," Donnie said stepping in front of his brother.

"Donnie I feel fine," Leo insisted. "I'm more than ready to.."

"Leo you only have one good arm," Donnie pointed out. "And your shell isn't fully healed yet. Not to mention its barely been a month since you came out of your coma. If you hit your head again."

"Urgh enough!" Raph cried out annoyed with the whole situation. "If Leo wants to be an idiot and come then let 'em."

"Raph," Donnie began.

"Urgh we don't have time to argue!" Raph growled. "The Foot is back! That means Mikey might be with 'em. You guys can sit here and argue but I'm goin'." With that Raph turned and started to leave. Leo began to follow his brother. Donnie opened his mouth to protest but Miwa put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"It would be pointless to argue Donnie," she said.

"Yeah I know," Donnie said with a sigh. "I just hope nothing really terrible happens." With that the siblings left to meet their friends at the docks.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later the three brothers and their sister arrived at the docks. They immediately began searching for April and Casey. But the docks were huge and it was really hard to see in the dark. "We're gonna have to split up," Leo said. "Raph you go east. Donnie you take west. Miwa go north and I'll take south."

"Leo are you sure that you should be going alone?" Donnie asked.

"Just do it," Leo snapped, glaring at his younger brother. "I'm still leader around here so just do what I say Donnie! And don't argue with me!"

"Ok ok Leo calm down I'm sorry," Donnie said putting his hands up defensively.

"Leo Donnie's just worried about you hurting yourself again," Miwa said.

"I know," Leo said with a sigh. "I'm sorry Donnie. I just get frustrated sometimes."

"It's ok Leo," Donnie said with a smile. "I know you didn't mean anything. And I'll back off. I promise."

"Thanks Donnie," Leo said returning his brother's smile.

"Can we go now?" Raph said impatiently.

"Let's do this," Miwa said, a determined look going across her face. With that the siblings separated each of them hoping they'd find their friends.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Leo made his way through the maze of crates using his stealth. He was looking for any sign of his friends, while at the same time being on the lookout for the Foot or Dog-Pound or Snakeskin. Soon Leo found himself at a dead end. Letting out a frustrated groan the blue masked turtle turned and was about to head back. But he didn't get very far. Out of nowhere someone came flying through the air and kicked Leo as hard as they could sending him flying. Leo quickly jumped to his feet ignoring the pain in his arm. He pulled out his katanas and looked around for his foe. "Where are you?!" he growled.

"Right here," a voice growled back. Leo turned and was met by a fist to the face sending him once again to the ground. Leo landed hard on his bad arm, causing a lighting bolt of pain to go through his body. Leo tried to get up but the pain was to much. But his attacker too advantage and picked up Leo and threw his across the room and into a create. Determined not to go down without a fight Leo used all his energy to stand. Breathing heavily Leo charged towards his opponent, who easily leapt to the side. But Leo was prepared for this and quickly turned and slid under his foe taking their legs out form under them. Both of them stood and when Leo got a good look at his opponent his blue eyes went wide with shock.

"Mikey?!" Leo cried out his eyes wide with surprise/

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 22 done. Review please.**


	24. Battle at the Docks

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them.** **Ok here's Ch 23 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **CH 23 Battle at the Docks**

Donatello jumped from crate to crate using his stealth hoping to find April and Casey. The brown eyes turtle hoped he wouldn't run into the Foot or anyone else until then. But that wasn't the case. After searching for a while Donatello heard glass breaking. Making sure he kept very quite he went to check it out. He saw Foot Bots mixing some kind of chemicals with Baxter Stockman instructing them. "Hurry this must be done before the Master returns," he was saying.

"That looks like more mutagen," Donatello thought to himself. "I've gotta stop them." Thinking quickly Donatello saw some creates that were hanging above where the Foot Bots were. Using the sharp end of his bo Donatello threw it towards the crates. This cut the ropes that were holding them causing them to go crashing into the mixture spilling it everywhere.

"No!" Stockman cried. "Who dares interfere with my work?!" Donatello was about to show himself when suddenly Miwa came onto the scene kicking Stockman hard sending him flying.

"You little traitor!" Stockman yelled. "You'll pay for that!" With that he pressed a button and suddenly about a dozen Foot Bots came in along with the others that were already there. Miwa attacked taking down some of the Bots in the process. But there was too many of them and soon she found herself outmatched. But Donatello came swooping to help his sister.

"Glad to see you Donnie," Miwa said as she took down three bots.

"Yeah same here," Donatello said as he took down four more bots. While this was happening Stockman snuck away before Donatello and Miwa even noticed. After what seamed like forever the Foot Bots were taken care of. "Whew I'm glad that's done," Donatello said wiping his head off.

"Yeah me too," Miwa panted. "C'mon lets go find the others." With that the brother and sister left to find the rest of their group.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Raphael was walking through the maze of crates hoping to find either his friends or the Foot. But it wasn't any of these that the red masked turtle found. Instead he found Snakeskin. "Perfect," he muttered taking out his sais and spinning them. "I was hoping for a good fight." With that Raphael jumped down and kicked Snakeskin as hard as he could sending the purple skinned snake to the ground. Snakeskin quickly recovered and whipped around hissing furiously. "So we meet again Raphael," he hissed glaring at Raphael.

"Yeah we do," Raphael growled, glaring right back at the snake. Then without another word the two foes charged towards each other each one of them out for blood. Snakeskin whipped his tail towards Raphael but the green eyed turtle was expecting this and jumped out of the way. He took this opportunity to stab Snakeskin with his sais causing the yellow eyed mutant to hiss in pain. Raphael was about to deliver a hard hit to Snakeskin's head but suddenly Dog-Pound came onto the scene tackling Raphael to the ground. Raphael quickly shoved the wolf off of him and into Snakeskin. Growling in fury Dog-Pound threw a create at Raphael hitting him hard. Groaning in pain Raphael shook his head trying to clear his head. But he had little time to recover because Dog-Pound picked him up and threw him across the room causing him to hit some creates, which fell on top of him.

"Time to finish this," Dog-Pound growled advancing on Raphael.

"I believe I should be the one to finish him," Snakeskin hissed getting in front of the yellow and white furred wolf.

"Why should you get to do it?" Dog-Pound growled glaring at the purple skinned snake.

"Because I hate him more that you do," Snakeskin said.

"Says you," Dog-Pound said. "I hate him just as much as you do. I should finish him off."

"The Hell you are," Snakeskin hissed spitting venom at the wolf. Dog-Pound dodged the toxin and let out a furious growl.

"Damn you Xever," he growled baring his sharp teeth at the snake. But Dog-Pound didn't get a chance to go any further because Raphael had recovered and tackled Dog-Pound hard sending them both to the ground. Snakeskin was about to attack Raphael when suddenly out of nowhere April came flying through the air delivering a hard kick to the snake sending him flying into Dog-Pound taking them both down.

"You ok Raph?" April asked helping her friend to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine," Raphael said rubbing his head. "I thought you were with Casey."

"I was," April said. "But we got separated."

"Well c'mon," Raphael said. "Let's..." But before he could finish suddenly the red masked turtle let out a cry of both surprise and pain as Snakeskin hit him hard in the back of the head sending him to the ground.

"Raph!" April cried out her blue eyes wide with concern. But before she could react Snakeskin whipped his tail again hitting the red headed teen hard in the face sending her flying across the room.

"April!" Raphael cried out his green eyes wide with concern. Letting out an angry growl Raphael charged towards Snakeskin with his sais out. Fury and rage took over as the red masked turtles attacked, showing his foe no mercy. So the purple skinned snake was beaten falling to the ground unconscious. Panting and still fighting mad Raphael gave the snake one final kick. "That'll teach ya to mess with my friends you scaly son of a bitch!" he spat out. Suddenly Raphael heard growling from behind him. Turning around he saw Dog-Pound standing there, looking furious himself. "Shit," Raphael cursed as Dog-Pound swiped him hard with his claws extended. Falling to the ground Raphael groaned in pain as he felt the blood trickle down his arm. Sure enough when he looked he saw four long deep scratches in his arm. "Damn it," he muttered. But he knew that would have to wait until he dealt with Dog-Pound, who was looming over his at the moment. Raphael stood and tried to steady himself, but his arm was bleeding heavily and that was making hims lose focus. But just when Dog-Pound was about to attack again suddenly he let out a howl of both pain and surprise and fell to the ground unconscious. Raphael's green eyes were wide with shock and he looked up and saw April standing there, with a heavy piece of concrete in her hands.

"Are you ok Raph?" April asked running over to her friend.

"Yeah it's just my arm," Raphael said, pointing to the scratches that were still bleeding. Then he noticed April's head was bleeding. "April you're hurt," he said with concern, pointing to her head.

"It's just a scratch," April declared grabbing some cloth that was nearby and tearing it. "I've gotta stop this bleeding," she declared as she began to wrap Raphael's arm. After a few minutes April said, "There that should do until Donnie can look at it."

"Thanks," Raphael said with a smile. "You sure you're ok?" Raphael looked at April with concern as he said the part.

"I'm fine Raph," April insisted. "C'mon let's go find the others." With that the red head and her friend went to find the others.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

"Mikey?!" Leonardo cried out shocked to see his youngest brother standing before him.

"Who the Hell is Mikey?!" Michelangelo growled, glaring at Leonardo. "My name is Kenshen! And you're going down son of Yoshi!"

"Mikey please don't," Leonardo began. But he didn't get a chance to finish because Michelangelo charged towards him spinning his nunchakus. Leonardo jumped to the side and hit Michelangelo just hard enough to knock him down but not hard enough to hurt him. Letting out a furious growl Michelangelo got to his feet and charged towards Leonardo full force. The two brothers connected but Michelangelo quickly got the upper hand due to Leonardo's injury. The freckled faced turtle kicked Leonardo as hard as he could in the plastron and a crack was heard. Leonardo cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Michelangelo advanced on his brother and was about to deliver a devastating blow to his head. But suddenly he heard, "Gongala!" Looking up Michelangelo saw Casey come flying through the air. Taking Michelangelo by surprise Casey landed hard on his back taking him to the ground. Before Michelangelo could recover Casey delivered a hard blow to his head, knocking him out.

"You ok Leo," the dark headed teen asked helping his friend to his feet.

"Yeah," Leonardo groaned holding his chest. "But I think my shell is cracked again." Leonardo moved his hand and sure enough there was a small crack going down the plastron of his shell.

"Damn dude," Casey exclaimed. "You should go home."

"Yeah," Leonardo groaned. "I know I should. Will you help me carry Mikey? I wanna take him with us."

"You sure Leo?" Casey asked. "I mean maybe we should wait for the others."

"I"m messaging them right now," Leonardo said taking out his T-com. But before he could he saw Raphael and April coming towards him looking worse for the wear.

"What the Hell happened to you guys?" Casey asked, his black eyes wide.

"Let's just say we had a nasty run in with Snakeskin and Dog-Pound," April said with a wince as she rubbed the cut on her forehead.

"Yeah but we kicked their asses," Raphael said with a satisfied grin. Then the red masked turtle noticed his unconscious brother. "Mikey?!" he exclaimed his green eyes wide with shock. "But how..."

"It's a long story Raph," Leonardo said. "Right now we need to find Donnie and Miwa and get out of here. Are the Foot taken care of?"

"You bet they are," Miwa said coming onto the scene, limping slightly.

"Yeah we took care of them," Donatello said coming right behind his sister leaning slightly on his bo.

"Donnie's a damn good fighter," Miwa said with a proud smile causing Donatello to give her his famous gap toothed grin. Then she noticed Michelangelo. "What.." she began her brown eyes wide.

"I'll explain later Miwa," Leonardo said. "Right now I just wanna get him home." With that Raphael and Casey picked up their unconscious brother and headed home with their siblings and April right behind them.

 **A/N well there you go folks Ch 23 complete. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Review please.**


	25. Battle in the Lair

**A/N thank you all for the reviews** **and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 24 Battle in the Lair**

A little while later the group arrived back at the lair with the still knocked out Mikey. "Man talk about deja vu," Raph said as Casey and Donnie tied Mikey to the chair.

"Yeah tell me about it," Casey muttered helping Donnie tie Mikey's hands. After doing this Donnie ran to his lab and returned with a vial.

"What's that Donnie?" Leo asked pointing to the vial.

"Hopefully a solution the the problem," Donnie said. "I've been working on an antidote for the memory wiping solution ever since Miwa gave it to me and I think I've come up with one. Hold his head up." With that Casey and April held up Mikey's head and opened his mouth. Donnie was about to pour the solution in when suddenly Mikey's mouth clamped shut and he let out a growl of fury. Donnie jumped back and almost dropped the vial he had but quickly put his hand over it preventing it from spilling. Meanwhile Casey and April had been thrown to the ground after Mikey broke the chair and sent them flying. "Whoa!" Donnie cried out his brown eyes wide with surprise.

"I'll handle this," Miwa declared as Raph took a step forward. Raph opened his mouth to protest but Miwa held up her hand saying, "He's less likely to hurt me." With that the teen ninja stepped in front of Mikey saying, "Alright just calm down. It's ok."

"Don't talk to me you traitor!" Mikey snarled causing Miwa to jump. Miwa wasn't used to Mikey speaking to her with such anger and hate. And the look of hatred in her brother's eyes was something she's only seen when he was really pissed.

"Mikey I.." she began, not quite sure what to say in this situation. But as it turned out this was the wrong thing to say.

"There you go again!" Mikey shouted his blue eyes filled with rage. "Calling me Mikey again!"

"Please don't.." Miwa began. But once again she was cut off by her brother's angry shout.

"And you even brought me to their lair!" Mikey shouted balling his fists up in rage. "Damn it Karai I thought we were on the same side!"

"We are!" Miwa shouted. "We've always been on the same side!"

"Liar!" Mikey shouted pulling back his fist to hit Miwa. But Raph grabbed his brother's fist preventing him from striking his sister.

"Chill out man," Raph said pulling his younger brother away from his sister.

"Get the Hell off of me!" Mikey snarled shoving Raph hard sending his red masked brother to the ground.

"Mikey stop!" Leo shouted stepping in front of his youngest brother.

"Go to Hell!" Mikey cried shoving Leo hard causing him to fall on his bad arm.

"Ahh! Damn it!" Leo cried out grabbing his arm. April ran over to Leo and helped him to his feet while Casey helped Raph and Miwa deal with Mikey.

"Hold him down!" Donnie cried out suddenly. With that Casey, Raph and Miwa lunged towards Mikey trying to grab him. But Mikey was very quick and jumped out of their way causing them to crash into each other. Before any of them could react Mikey spun around and kicked all three of them as hard as he could succeeding in knocking Casey and Raph out. But Miwa managed to dodge most of the blow and got to the feet. By mow Mikey had his nunchakus drawn. Miwa reluctantly got out her sword even thought fighting Mikey was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Kenshen please stop this!" Miwa pleaded as Mikey's nunchakus made contact with her sword. Both siblings struggled against each other neither one of them backing down. But both of them had been trained the same way and were just as skilled as each other.

"So this is how it is huh?" Mikey growled grunting as he pulled away from Miwa.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Miwa said ducking as Mikey swung at her. Miwa slid down and took Mikey's feet out from under him sending him crashing to the ground losing his nunchakus in the process. April ran and grabbed the nunchakus before Mikey could get back up. Raph and Casey had come to and they jumped on top of Mikey and pinned him to the ground.

"Get the Hell off of me you bastards!" Mikey shouted his blue eyes filled with rage.

"Donnie now!" Raph said as Miwa grabbed Mikey's head and held his mouth open. Donnie walked towards Mikey with the vial and bent down to pour the contents in. But before he could pour it all in they heard a voice say, "What is going on here?" The group turned and saw Splinter standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"Sensei," Donnie said. But he didn't get any further because Mikey let out a roar of fury and broke free. Donnie got knocked backwards, spilling the vial in the process. "No!" Donnie cried out. But his cry was cut short when Mikey hit the purple masked turtle hard in the head knocking him out.

"Donnie!" April cried out. Then she noticed Mikey advancing on her. Gasping her blue eyes went wide with fear and the redhead backed up in fear.

"Just hand over my nunchakus and I won't hurt you," Mikey growled, glaring at April. But he didn't get a chance to carry out his threat because Raph and Casey grabbed his arms and pulled him back. But Mikey quickly broke free and slammed the pair hard into the wall once again knocking them out. He then advanced on April grabbing her by her wrists and throwing her across the room, knocking her out. Growling Mikey went over and took his nunchakus from April. Then he noticed Splinter standing there and his expression darkened. "Hamato Yoshi," he growled. "At last I have found you. Now I shall get my revenge."

"My son please," Splinter began.

"I am not your son!" Mikey snarled lunging towards Splinter. Splinter dodged his attack jumping off to the side. But Mikey was prepared and grabbed Splinter by his tali and swung him hard into the wall, where he remained still.

"Father!" Leo and Miwa cried out their eyes wide with concern. Miwa ran towards Mikey and jumped in front of him, holding up her hands. "Kenshen please stop this!" the brown eyed teen pleaded.

"You go to Hell Karai!" Mikey snarled striking Miwa hard in the head sending her unconscious to the ground. He then looked up at Leo, who was staring at him with wide blue eyes.

"Mikey," Leo said backing away from his younger brother. Never in his life would Leo have imagined that he would be this terrified of his little brother. But then again this wasn't the same Mikey he knew and loved. This Mikey was a monster and that was what terrified the blue masked turtle the most that his little brother had morphed into a killer. But Leo knew the real Mikey was still in there and that he had to try to get through to Mikey even if it killed him. "Mikey you don't want to do this," the blue eyed turtle began.

"The Hell I don't," Mikey growled. "And don't try any of that Mikey bull shit on me. 'Cause it won't work."

"Mikey please we're family," Leo pleaded. "Please don't do this. Look inside yourself. You know deep down this is the wrong thing to do."

"Prepare to die Leonardo," Mikey hissed, ignoring what Leo had just said. "But don't worry. Soon you're family will join you." Mikey was about to strike Leo when suddenly he held his head and let out a cry of pain. Falling to his knees Mikey howled in pain, holding the sides of his head. The freckled faced turtle looked up at Leo, who had a horrified look on his face. "I-I'm s-sorry Leo," Mikey whispered. Before Leo could respond Mikey's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out cold on the floor at Leo's feet.

 **A/N well folks there you have ch 24 done. I hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review**


	26. Doing the Right Thing

**A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them. H** **ere's ch 25 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 25 Doing the Right Thing**

Michelangelo collapsed at Leonardo's feet leaving the oldest turtle confused to what just happened. Just then he heard a low groan and saw that Donatello was coming around. "Are you ok Donnie?" Leonardo asked helping his younger brother to his feet.

"Yeah I think so," Donatello said rubbing his head. The brothers heard more groans and saw that the rest of the group was coming to as well.

"Ugh my head," Casey groaned slowly getting to his feet.

"What the Hell just happened?" Raphael demanded rubbing his head. The he noticed the unconscious Michelangelo. "Leo did you..?" Raphael began.

"It wasn't me," Leonardo said. "He just suddenly grabbed his head and let out a scream and passed out cold. It was really strange." Leonardo looked over at Donatello who was examining Michelangelo. "How is he Donnie?" the blue masked turtle as he began to kneel beside his brother. But a stab of pain in his plastron made him hiss in pain and stand up again.

"He's just knocked out Leo," Donatello informed his brother. "Miwa can you and Raph carry Mikey into my lab? I wanna check on Leo."

"Sure Donnie," Miwa said as she and Raphael picked up their unconscious brother and headed into Donatello's lab. By now April and Casey had helped Splinter to his feet and the pair went over to Donatello.

"Help Miwa and Raph," the brown eyed turtle instructed. "Sensei are you alright?" Donatello looked over at Splinter with concern when he said this part.

"I am fine my son," Splinter said reassuringly. "How are you feeling Leonardo?"

"I'm fine Sensei," Leonardo insisted trying to sound convincing. But another stab of pain made the blue eyed turtle wince and shut his eyes tight.

"Yeah I don't think you're ok Leo," Donatello said. "Come on let's get you to my lab so I can take care of your plastron." With that Leonardo and Splinter followed Donatello into the lab where April, Casey, Miwa and Raphael already were.

"How ya doin' Leo?" Raphael asked as Donatello and Splinter helped the blue eyed turtle up on the table.

"Don't worry about me," Leonardo said. "How's Mikey? What made him pass out like that?"

"I think some of the antidote managed to go in before it all spilled," Donatello said as he examined Leonardo's plastron and began to tape it back up. "I knew it was a bad idea for you to fight," the purple masked turtle muttered as he worked. "You're lucky this isn't worse than it is."

"I know Donnie," Leonardo groaned. "I'm sorry ok? But at least we got Mikey back."

"Yeah," April chimed in. "And maybe that stuff will work and we'll have the old Mikey back and not Kenshen."

"I sure hope you're right April," Miwa muttered as she sat beside her unconscious brother.

"I just hope Mikey wakes up soon so we'll know for sure if that stuff took or not," Raphael said sitting beside Miwa and watching Michelangelo.

"There all done," Donatello said putting the final piece of tape in place. "But Leo you've gotta stay completely still for a while. That means no movement what so ever. The slightest movement may cause your plastron to crack even more."

"So how long to I have to stay still for?" Leonardo asked as he began to climb down from the table. But he was stopped by Donatello putting his hands in front of him. "I was just gonna walk to my room," Leonardo said, slightly annoyed at his younger brother.

"Sorry Leo no movement," Donatello said.

"Then how am I supposed to get to my room?" Leonardo asked.

"You'll have to be carried," Donatello stated.

"Oh c'mon Donnie," Leonardo groaned as his brother began to pick him up and carry him. "This is really humiliating." Leonardo could feel his face turn red and he hid his face in his hands.

"Sorry Leo but its necessary," Donatello said as he carried Leonardo into his room and put him in his bed.

"Nighty night Princess," Raphael said in a sing song voice. This caused Casey to laugh and Miwa and April covered their mouths to hide their smiles.

"Glad to see you all are getting such a kick out this," Leonardo grumbled crossing his arms in front of him.

"We're sorry Leo," Miwa said her face serious. "This isn't the time for jokes."

"Damn right it isn't," Leonardo mumbled. Just then the group heard a groan. Going into the next room they saw Michelangelo was waking up. The group looked at each other for a minute then Miwa walked towards Michelangelo and knelt down beside his bed.

"How are you feeling little brother?" the brown eyed teen asked softly.

"What happened?" Michelangelo asked sitting up.

"You passed out," Miwa said. "Don't you remember?"

"Not really," Michelangelo said sharing his head. Then he looked at his other siblings, who were all staring at him. "What?" Michelangelo said. "Why are you guys staring at me like that. What..."

"Wait hold it right there," Raphael said holding up his hand. Then the red masked turtle walked towards his little brother and stared at him. After a minute Raphael said, "Mikey is that you? Or is it Kenshen?"

"Raph what are you talking about?" Michelangelo said with confusion. "It's me. Why would you think I was Kenshen? Unless..." He trailed off remembering what had happened before. "Oh God," he whispered. "The memory wiping serum. It must've worked."

"Yeah it did," Miwa said. "But don't worry Mikey Donnie fixed you right up."

"Thanks bro," Michelangelo said smiling at his slightly older brother.

"I'm just glad to have you back Mikey," Donatello said walking over and giving his brother a hug.

"Yeah it's about damn time," Miwa said also hugging her brother.

"Yeah we thought we'd lost ya for good little brother," Raphael said.

"Sorry I worried you guys," Michelangelo said. "But don't worry Raph I'm back now." With those words Michelangelo got out of bed and walked towards his second oldest brother. Michelangelo started to reach for Raphael but before he could Raphael threw his arms around his youngest brother and pulled him close.

"It's good to have to back bro," Raphael whispered.

"Thanks Raph," Michelangelo said with a small smile

"So wait you don't remember what happened these last two months?" April asked.

"Has it been that long?" Michelangelo said his blue eyes wide.

"Dude you were totally gone," Casey said. "You thought you were Kenshen again and went berserk. You even..." Casey got interrupted by April elbowing his hard in the ribs silencing the dark headed teen.

"None of that matters my son," Splinter said walking over and embracing his youngest son. "What matters is that you are yourself again and that you are home where you belong now."

"And it's gonna stay that way," Raphael declared putting his arm around Michelangelo. "No one is gonna take you and Miwa away from us ever again. I'm gonna make damn sure of that."

"So what's the last thing you remember?" April asked.

"I remember getting into the plane," Michelangelo said. "And Shredder had his Elite Guards...Oh God. Leo! Is Leo ok? What..."

"It's ok Mikey Leo's fine," Donatello said reassuringly. "He's in his room."

"I need to see for myself," Michelangelo declared heading for Leonardo's room. Entering the room Michelangelo saw his oldest brother was asleep. But as soon as he heard the door open Leonardo's eyes opened. "You're awake," Michelangelo said walking towards his brother.

"Get the Hell away from me!" Leonardo shouted, grabbing his katanas that were next to his bed, startling Michelangelo. "I mean it! Just stay back! I won't let you attack me again!" By now the rest of the group had entered the room and went to calm the oldest turtle down.

"Leo its ok," Raphael said putting a calming hand on his slightly older brother. "He's Mikey again. He ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Mikey?" Leonardo said softly lowering his katanas.

"Yeah it's me Leo," Michelangelo said walking towards his brother and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh Mikey thank God it's really you," Leonardo said throwing his arms around his baby brother. But after a minute Leonardo pulled away and sucked in his breath holding his chest. "Ow that hurt," he groaned.

"Leo I told you no sudden movements," Donatello said going over to his brother and examining his plastron. "Well no harm done," the purple masked turtle said after a few minutes.

"Leo I.." Michelangelo began. "I'm sorry Leo. If I attacked you before I didn't mean it. I.."

"Mikey it's ok," Leonardo said. "You weren't yourself. It's all good."

"Man you pack one Hell of a punch though," Casey said rubbing the bruise on his face.

"Yeah sorry about that," Michelangelo said with an embarrassed grin.

"It's all good bro," Casey said with a grin of his own.

"So wait this means Shredder and his Elite Guards think that I'm still Kenshen," Michelangelo said after a few minutes.

"Yeah," Raphael said. "So what?"

"I just thought of something," Michelangelo said. Then he was silent for a few minutes as a plan formed in his mind.

"Mikey what.." Raphael said. But the green eyed turtle was silenced by Michelangelo holding up his hand.

"I got it!" Michelangelo declared. "I got the perfect plan."

"For what?" Donatello asked clearly confused.

"For ridding the world of Shredder once and for all," Michelangelo declared.

"And how exactly do you propose on doing that?" Leonardo asked.

"It's simple," Michelangelo said. "I go back and pretend I'm still Kenshen that way Shredder will still trust me and let his guard down. That way I can get close enough to him to do it."

"To do what Mikey?" Miwa asked.

"To do the only thing I can do," Michelangelo said a dark look going across his face. "Kill him."

 **A/N well folks there you have ch 25 done. I hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	27. Formulating a Plan

**A/N thank you all for the reviews. Here's ch 26 for you. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 26 Formulating a Plan**

"Mikey," Miwa began slowly. "You can't be serious."

"I'm deadly serious Miwa," Mikey said a determined look on his face. "The Shredder needs to be taken down once and for all. And I have to be the one that does it."

"Mikey I don't think it's a good idea for you to go alone," Donnie said. "I mean this whole thing could backfire."

"Donnie I can handle myself," Mikey declared. "I'll be fine. Trust me."

"Yeah right," Raph scoffed rolling his green eyes. Mikey looked over at his brother with surprise. "Look Mikey it ain't that I think you can't handle yourself," Raph said. "Trust me bro I know ya can."

"Then what's the problem?" Mikey asked.

"The problem Mikey is that we've already been through this once before," Raph said. "And it backfired and you nearly died. I don't know about the rest of you guys but I ain't willin' to take that chance again."

"Raph's right," Leo piped up suddenly. "We can't let Mikey go alone."

"Leo I don't..." Mikey began. But he was silenced by Raph's frustrated growl.

"We're helpin' you Mikey," the red masked turtle growled. "Period. End of discussion. Got it?"

"Raph.." Mikey began. But the look on his second oldest brother's face made him quickly shut his mouth. "Ok you win," Mikey said with a sigh. "You can help me."

"Yeah but how?" April wondered. "I mean it's not like the rest of us can waltz right on in."

"I think I may have a solution," Splinter said suddenly. Everyone looked over at the brown coated rat giving him there full attention.

"Sensei?" Leo said urging his master to continue.

"What do you have in mind Father?" Mikey asked looking over at Splinter.

"It is quite simple Michelangelo," Splinter said. With that Splinter pulled his youngest son towards him and whispered in his ear.

"Father are you sure about this?" Mikey asked his blue eyes wide.

"I am quite sure Michelangelo," Splinter said. "And I am quite confident it will work."

"What will work?" Miwa asked giving her father and brother a confused look. "What's going on?" Mikey and Splinter looked at each other but the father and son didn't say a word.

"What you're not gonna tell us?" Raph asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Yeah well here's the thing," Mikey said not looking at his siblings.

"We feel that it would be best if Michelangelo and I handled this ourselves," Splinter finished for his son.

"So you're really not going to tell us what's going on?" Donnie asked surprised that Splinter was being so secretive.

"Sorry Donnie," Mikey said. "It's better this way. That way no one else will get hurt because of me." With that Mikey and Splinter began to walk away from the group. But they didn't get very far.

"Hold it right there," Miwa said standing in front of her father and brother. "I think I have the right to know what's going on."

"Yeah we all do," Raph said angrily.

"You will just have to trust us my children," Splinter said in a calm voice.

"We do trust you Sensei," Donnie said. "It just surprises us that's all. You usually don't keep things like this from us."

"I understand my son," Splinter said. "And you all must understand I do not want to endanger any of you. Therefore this is the way it must be."

"So wait you're not ok with us being in danger," Raph said, trying his best not to snap at his father. "But you're ok with Mikey putting himself in danger?"

"I am not alright with putting any of my children in danger Raphael," Splinter said, with a slight edge to his voice. "But this is Michelangelo's fight and he must be the one to finish it."

"And what about me?" Miwa asked, her voice rising slightly. "Isn't this my fight too? I mean I got a score to settle with Shredder too. How is it fair that Mikey gets his revenge but I don't? Shredder stole just as much from me as he did Mikey. I should get to fight this battle too."

"Yeah Shredder stole from all of us!" Raph declared, almost shouting. "He stole all those years with Mikey and Miwa. Then he stole two more months away. Leo almost died for God's sake! I think this battle is all of ours."

"Raph's right!" Casey piped up suddenly. "We're all in this together! I mean if it effects one of the family then it affects all of the family. Am I right?"

"I'm with Casey on this one," April said linking her arm with her boyfriend's arm. "We're in this together. That's what family does. We stick together and we fight together. Period."

"Plus it doesn't hurt to have a backup plane," Donnie pointed out.

"They do have a point Father," Mikey said looking at Splinter. "And we would have a better chance of winning with them helping us."

"Perhaps you are right Michelangelo," Splinter said after a minute. Then he looked over at his other children and said, "You are all right. This battle is all of ours. I just worry about all of you getting hurt or..." Splinter trailed off not wanting to finish that terrible thought.

"Don't worry Sensei," Raph said putting his hand on Splinter's shoulder. "Nothing is gonna happen to us."

"I hope you are right Raphael," Splinter said.

"So you're gonna let us help?" Casey asked looking at Splinter and Mikey. The father and son looked at each other for a minute. Then they nodded.

"Yeah," Mikey said. "You guys can help."

"Finally something that makes sense," Miwa said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Miwa I understand their worry," Donnie said, looking at his sister. "I mean after what happened to Leo its only natural for them to be worried."

"Yeah I know Donnie," Miwa said softly. "And trust me I get it too."

"So what's the plan?" Raph asked crossing his arms in front of him.

"The plan is quite simple Raphael," Splinter said.

"Please Father allow me," Mikey said. Splinter nodded and motioned for Mikey to continue. "As Father was saying the plan is quite simple," Mikey continued. "As in seven simple words."

"Which are.." Raph asked, trying his best not to lose his temper.

"If you can't beat 'em join 'em," Mikey said simply. This earned confused looks from his siblings and friends so the freckled faced turtle continued. "The Shredder is Hell bent on getting his revenge right?" he said.

"Yeah," Miwa said. "That's not exactly a news flash here Mikey."

"Yeah," Raph snapped unintentionally clenching his fists. "Get to the point will ya."

"Raph give him a chance," Donnie said rolling his brown eyes.

"But seriously Mikey you should know patients isn't exactly Raph's thing," Casey said. This earned a growl from Raph followed by a swift punch to Casey's arm. "Ow!" Casey cried out rubbing his arm. "Geeze chill out man it was a joke."

"Shut it Jones!" Raph hissed threw clenched teeth.

"Both of you shut it!" April snapped, glaring at the pair. This caused both Raph and Casey to be quiet.

"Anyways," Mikey said, with a slight edge to his voice. "What I was saying was that since Shredder is so intent on getting his revenge I should let him have it. Or rather Kenshen should let him have it."

"Ok I think you lost us there little brother," Raph said.

"I'm going to let Shredder get his revenge by bringing him the one person he wants revenge on most of all," Mikey said.

"Wait," Donnie said as it dawned on him what Mikey was saying. "So you're gonna use Splinter as bait?"

"Sort of," Mikey said. "You see I'm gonna pretend that I captured Splinter and bring him to the Shredder. That way..."

"That way you can really catch Shredder off guard," Donnie finished his brown eyes lighting up. "Mikey that's genius!"

"I'll say," Miwa said with a proud smile.

"Well it was Father's idea," Mikey declared smiling at Splinter.

"Well I think its a great idea," April declared. "Plus we'll be hiding in the wings to help."

"Yeah ol' Shredhead will never suspect a thing," Casey said with a laugh.

"Its too bad Leo won't be able to come," Miwa said softly.

"Yeah well its for his own good," Donnie declared. "If he fights now in the condition he's in its pretty much a death sentence."

"Which is why I suggest we leave now before Leonardo awakens," Splinter suggested.

"Good idea Father," Mikey declared. With that the group left the lair, heading towards the Shredder's lair. Little did they know that Leo was anything but sleeping. The blue masked turtle had heard every word of the conversation and was determined not to be left out. And so even though he knew it was a very foolish thing to do Leo headed out making sure he kept a safe distance behind his family so they wouldn't see him.

"I'm going to prove to them that I'm not as weak as they think I am," the blue eyed turtle thought as he followed his family. "Even if it kills me to do so."

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 25 complete. The next chapter will have the action packed final battle. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out and as always please review.**


	28. The Final Battle Begins

**A/N thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Remember English translations are in parenthesis. Here's ch 27 the final battle. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **CH 27 The Final Battle Begins**

A little while later the group arrived at the Shredder's lair. Or rather they arrived near the lair. They were at the building across from the lair deciding how the plan was going to happen. "Ok we have to make it look like I've been in a fight," Michelangelo was saying.

"No problem," Casey said swiftly delivering a hard punch to Michelangelo's face. The unexpected punch sent Michelangelo crashing to the ground.

"Casey!" the group shouted, giving the dark headed teen glares.

"Well how else is it supposed to look like he's been in a fight?" Casey asked holding his hands up in front of him.

"Well you could have warned me before you punched me," Michelangelo growled getting to his feet and rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry dude," Casey said, feeling bad that he had really hurt the blue eyed turtle.

"Its ok Casey," Michelangelo said. "At least it looks convincing now."

"Ok so how exactly is this gonna work," Raphael asked.

"Yeah I mean we have to have a solid plan before we go in," Donatello said.

"I think," Splinter said. "It would be best if Michelangelo and I went in first with all of you following close behind."

"And when I give you this signal," Michelangelo said holding up one finger and making a circle motion. "Then you all come swooping in. Sound like a plan?"

"Let's do this!" Casey shouted thrusting his fist in the air. With that the group prepared to go in. Michelangelo got some rope from his belt and tied Splinter's hands behind his back making sure it was lose enough so he could easily get lose but tight enough so that it would look convincing. Once he was done Michelangelo said the the rest of the group, "Make sure you go on the roof. There's no guards there."

"Got it," the group said together. With that Michelangelo picked up Splinter and slung him over his shoulder and made his way towards the Shredder's lair with his siblings and friends close behind him.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later Michelangelo was in the Shredder's lair. Once he entered he was greeted by Kito, who gave him a cool look. "Soko ni anata ga iru masutā Kenshen (Master Kenshen there you are,)" the Elite leader said. "Anata ga hokanohito ni modoranakatta toki ni, masutā wa hijō ni shinpai shite imashita (The Master was quite worried when you did not return with the others.)"

"Anata wa Kito o miru koto ga dekiru yō ni watashi wa kanari isogashikattadesu (As you can see Kito I have been quite busy,)" Michelangelo said indicting Splinter, who was pretending to be unconscious. "Watashinochichi wa kare no heya ni arimasu ka? (Is my father in his room?)"

"Hai, kare wa sōdesu (Yes he is)," Kito said. "Watashi wa anata ni ikutsu ka no shiendearu koto wa dekimasu ka? (May I be some assistance to you?)"

"Hitsuyō wa arimasenmasen Kito (No Kito that's not necessary,)" Michelangelo said walking towards Shredder's room. Kito followed the blue eyed turtle. Michelangelo knocked on the door and Shredder's voice called out, "Ohairikudasai (Enter)". With that Michelangelo and Kito entered the room. As Michelangelo was walking he darted his eyes upwards and saw the rest of his group was making their way across the rooftop. Michelangelo walked forwards and placed Splinter on the ground before Shredder.

"Chichi watashi wa anata o shinpai shite mōshiwakearimasen (Father I'm sorry I worried you,)" Michelangelo said kneeling before the armor clad man. "Shikashi, watashi wa futatabi, korera no kame ni sōgū shi, sorera o gekitai suru hitsuyō ga arimashita. Anata ga miru koto ga dekiru yō ni shikashi, watashi wa Hamato Yoshi kyapucha shi, anata ni kare o motte kuru koto ga dekimashita. (But I ran into those turtles again and had to fight them off. But as you can see I managed to capture Hamato Yoshi and bring him to you.)" When Kito heard those words his eyes widened with surprise. But Kito remained silent as the conversation continued.

"Anata wa watashi no musuko yoku yarimashita (You did well my son,)" Shredder said standing up. "Watashi wa anata o hokori ni omou (I am proud of you.)"

"Otōsan arigatō (Thank you Father,)" Michelangelo said standing up. Just then Hun and his men emerged from the back room causing Michelangelo's eyes to widen in surprise. He didn't remember who Hun was but knew that he should know who the skinny man was. He just hoped he'd be able to fake it good enough.

"Watashi wa anata no musuko wa shureddā o kaeshita sanshō shimasu (I see your son has returned Shredder,)" Hun said with a smirk. "Soshite, anata wa ko no subete no jikan o sa rete iru basho? (And where have you been all this time?)"

"Watashi wa anata ni kotaete imasen (I don't answer to you,)" Michelangelo growled, glaring at the man. "Dakara, watashi ni shitsumon o shite imasen (So don't ask me questions)"

"Wareware wa ima, Hun de sagyō shite iru Kenshen (Kenshen we are working with Hun now,)" Shredder said. "Kare to kare no murasakiiro no doragon wa watashi ni ōku no shiyōdearu koto ga shōmei sa remashita (He and his purple dragons have proven to be much use to me.)"

"Naruhodo (I see,)" Michelangelo said. The freckled faced turtle wanted to say more but didn't dare voice his questions for fear of blowing his plan.

"Ratto ni tsuite no masutā (Master about the rat,)" Kito began.

"Watashi wa ima, sono kenri no sewa o shinakereba narimasen (I shall take care of that right now,)" Shredder declared. "Watashi wa kare ga ichido nigeru seru no misu o okashimashita. Watashi wa futatabi sono machigai o tsukuru koto wa arimasen (I made the mistake of letting him get away once. I will not be making that mistake again.)" With that Shredder raised his fist, his claws extended fully prepared to strike Splinter's head with them. But before he could strike Hun cried out, "Teishi (Stop!)"

"Anata wa watashi o teishi aete (You dare stop me!?)" Shredder boomed whipping around to face the other man.

"Watashi ni shureddā o yurushi (Forgive me Shredder,)" Hun said with a bow. "Shikashi, watashi wa anata no musuko wa, ratto o korosu yori ōku no yorokobi o erudeshou shinai to omoimasu ka? (But I think your son would get more pleasure in killing the rat don't you?)"

"Osoraku, anata wa migi no Hun o shite imasu (Perhaps you're right Hun,)" Shredder said taking out his sword and handing it to Michelangelo. "Anata wa eiyo o yūsuru mono Kenshen (Kenshen you shall have the honors.)"

"Anata wa tashika ni chichi wa arimasu ka? (Are you sure Father?)" Michelangelo asked, trying not to sound relieved. "Watashi wa anata ga kono nitsu o tanoshimini sa rete iru dono kurai shitte imasu (I know how much you have been looking forward to this day)"

"Anata wa sore o watashi no musuko o ete imasu (You have earned it my son,)" Shredder declared. Michelangelo looked up and saw his family in position. Grabbing Shredder's sword Michelangelo prepared to give the signal for his family to come in. But before he could do so suddenly they heard a crash. Whipping their heads around they saw Leonardo come swooping in delivering a hard kick to Shredder, sending the armor clad man sailing across the room.

"What the..." Michelangelo muttered. Grabbing Leonardo by his arm the freckled faced turtle hissed in his ear, "What the Hell are you doing here Leo?"

"Helping you," the blue masked turtle hissed back, pulling away from his youngest brother. Turning Leonardo ran smack into Kito, who had a smug look on his face.

"Anata ga shinda wakai kara modotte kite kanri nado no yoku miemasu (Well looks like you managed to come back from the dead young one,)" Kito said. "Chōdo anata ga fukkatsu shita mama dono kurai miru koto ga dekimasu (Lets just see how long you remain resurrected.)" With that Kito drew his sword and the moonlight gleamed off of it.

"Kakatte koi (Bring it on,)" Leonardo growled, glaring at the older man. With that the two foes charged at each other. But before they could connect suddenly Raphael, Donatello, Miwa, April and Casey came swooping in. Buy by now Tiger Claw, Snakeskin and Dog Pound were one the scene. Kito and Leonardo were facing off and Snakeskin immediately set his sights on Raphael. Casey spotted Hun and charged towards him. But the Purple Dragons intercepted the dark headed teen. But Donatello knew Casey would go for Hun and was prepared. The purple masked turtle attacked the Purple Dragons taking several of them down.

"Go for Hun," Donatello cried out. "I've got them."

"Thanks Donnie," Casey said running towards Hun. The older man saw the teen coming and smiled to himself.

"So young one looks like the time has come," Hun said smugly.

"Yeah time for some serious payback you son of a bitch!" Casey snarled. "You killed my mother and now I'm gonna kill you!"

"You can certainly try young one," Hun said taking out his gun and aiming at Casey. "But that would be very deadly for you."

"I should have know you'd take the coward's way out Hun," Casey hissed. "After all you're the biggest coward I know. Always hiding behind a gun."

"A coward am I?" Hun said lowering his gun and tossing it to the side. "You will see young one how wrong you are." With that Hun got out a pair of nunchakus and got into a fighting stance.

"Now we're talking," Casey said,his hockey stick in hand. With that the pair charged words each other out for the kill.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Michelangelo was searching for the Shredder. He soon found the armor clad man. But to his surprise he saw Shredder was fighting Splinter, who had jumped into action when his children came onto the scene. Michelangelo saw Miwa fighting Tiger Claw nearby and April and Raphael fighting Snakeskin and Dog Pound. Leonardo and Kito were fighting nearby so Michelangelo decided to make sure his older brother was ok. But before he could he heard Splinter cry out in pain. This gained the attention of everyone in the room. Horrified Michelangelo watched as his father fell to the floor with the Shredder looming over him with blood stained claws.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 27 complete. Don't you just love my cliffies lol. I know I do. Review please.**


	29. The End of an Era

**A/N Alrighty then folks here's ch 28 for you all. Just a warning the end of this chapter might be very hard to deal with. That being said thank you all for your reviews. Remember English translations are in parenthesis. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 28 The End of and Era**

"Noooo!" the four brothers and Miwa cried out. "Father!"

"Hamato Yoshi is no more," Shredder growled. "I have waited years for this moment."

"You bastard!" Mikey snarled going into full attack mode. Shredder was unprepared for this and was thrown to the ground. Mikey wasted no time and delivered hit after hit. "You're gonna pay for that you bastard!" Mikey snarled rage, anger, and grief taking over. But the Shredder wasn't about to go down without a fight and kicked Mikey off of him sending the youngest turtle flying.

"So this is how it is Kenshen?" Shredder said staring Mikey down. "After everything I've done for you this is how you repay me?"

"My name is Michelangelo!" Mikey shouted. "And you've done nothing but cause me and my family pain! But that ends today!" With the Mikey charged towards Shredder out for the kill. Kito went to intervene but he was stopped by Leo, who delivered a hard kick to the Elite leader sending him flying into a nearby wall.

"Teishi! (Stop!)" Kito said holding up his hand. "Watashi wa anata to tatakau tame ni shitaku arimasen (I do not wish to fight you.)"

"Un, migi (Yeah right,)" Leo said glaring at the man. "Anata wa, watashi wa sore o shinjite kanari orokada to omou shinakereba narimasen. (You must think I'm pretty stupid to believe that.)"

"Anata ga nozomu mono o shinjimasu (Believe what you wish,)" Kito said. "Shikashi, watashi wa, watashitachi no shin no shujin no musuko o tatakau tsumori wa arimasen (But I will not fight the son of our true master.)"

"Anata wa nani ni tsuite hanashite imasu ka? (What are you talking about?)" Leo asked, clearly confused. Kito opened his mouth to respond but before he could suddenly they heard a loud thud. The pair looked and saw Tiger Claw standing over Miwa, who had been thrown against the wall and was knocked out cold. "Miwa!" Leo shouted running to his sister's aid. But to his surprise Kito went and attacked Tiger Claw, sending the assassin flying into the wall. By now the rest of the Elite Guards had come onto the scene and were looking to their leader for instruction.

"Shureddā wa, mohaya watashitachi no masutāde wa arimasen! (The Shredder is no longer our master!)" Kito declared. "Watashitachi no shin no masutā, Hamato Yoshi wa kenzaidesu. Wareware wa kare to kare no kazoku o teikyō shite imasu. Ima kōgeki! (Our true master, Hamato Yoshi is alive and well. We serve him and his family. Now attack!)" With that the Elite Guards attacked Tiger Claw, Snakeskin and Dog Pound, catching the trio off guard. Soon the trio realized that they were outmatched and quickly retreated. The Elite Guards went to help Mikey but he quickly held up his hand saying, "Masaka! Shureddā wa watashi no monodesu! (No! The Shredder is mine!)"

"You are very foolish boy if you think you can defeat me," Shredder said, condescendingly. "I just killed Hamato Yoshi. You will be too easy to take down." Mikey didn't even bother to respond. The freckled faced turtle let out a furious growl and charged towards Shredder going for the kill.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Leo, Raph, Miwa, and April were watching the exchange go down with shock. "I feel like we should help them," Miwa said as she watched the Elite Guards take down Shredder's thugs while Mikey took on the Shredder. Donnie had gone over to check on Splinter while this exchange was happening.

"Yeah I agree with Miwa," Raph said. "We should..." But before the red masked turtle could continue they heard Casey cry out. Turning the group saw that Hun had hit Casey hard sending the teen flying hard into some creates, which fell on top of him.

"Casey!" the group cried out, concerned for their friend.

"Lets go!" Raph cried out racing to help his friend with the rest of the group right behind him. Wasting no time they attacked catching Hun off guard. Although Hun was a very skilled fighter he didn't stand much of a chance against three skilled ninjas and one very pissed off red head. But Hun had no intention of going down and since the majority of his men had been taken down earlier by Donnie Hun knew what he had to do. Thinking quickly Hun kicked Leo as hard as he could in his plastron. A sickening crack was heard and Leo cried out in pain. This caused Raph, Miwa and April to stop and focus on the blue masked turtle. Hun took this opportunity to make his escape. Raph got to Leo first and knelt down beside his brother. "Oh Leo what were ya thinkin'?" he whispered.

"Guess I wasn't," Leo panted. "I just wanted so bad to prove I wasn't weak.'

"Leo none of us ever thought that," Miwa said. Just then Casey joined the group, limping slightly.

"Casey are you ok?" April asked hugging her boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm fine Red," Casey said with a grin. "I see Hun got away."

"Yeah," Raph said. "But we've got more important things to worry about."

"Yeah like helping Mikey take down Shredder," Miwa said clenching her fists.

"Go help him," Leo said. "I'm good. Mikey needs your help."

"You sure bro?" Raph asked, not wanting to leave Leo in a weakened state.

"I'm sure Raph," Leo said with a small smile. With a nod Raph, Miwa, April and Casey went to help Mikey. And as it turned out Mikey needed all the help he could get. The freckled faced turtle was having a difficult time taking down the older man. Shredder delivered a hard hit to Mikey's head sending the blue eyed turtle to the ground. Struggling to stand Mikey shook his head in an effort to clear his vision. Shredder loomed over Mikey and kicked him hard making him land on his back. Groaning Mikey looked up saw Shredder with his fist raised and claws out.

"Goodbye Kenshen," Shredder said. "Its such a shame it had to end this way." With that Shredder swung fully prepared to kill Mikey.

"Nooo!" Raph cried out running to help his brother.

"Mikey!" Miwa cried at the same time. But before anyone could help Mikey suddenly Shredder's eyes got wide and he let out a cry of pain. The group all stared in shock as the armor clad man fell to the ground. Looking up the group saw Donnie standing over the Shredder, his blood stained bo in his hand.

"That was for Splinter you murdering son of bitch," the brown eyed turtle growled. "And this is for Mikey and Miwa and all the years stolen!" With that Donnie raised his bo, which had the sharp end out and stabbed Shredder in the chest as hard as he could, killing him. For a few minutes the room was completely silent. Everyone was in shock that Donnie, who was the most mild mannered of all of them, had just killed someone. Mikey got to his feet and walked over to his slightly older brother and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I..I just couldn't take it anymore," Donnie stammered. "He...he wasn't ever gonna stop."

"Its ok Donnie," Raph said walking to the other side of the purple masked turtle. "Everyone has a breaking point." Donnie smiled at his older brother and wiped the blood off of his bo.

"Donnie what about Father?" Miwa asked, suddenly remembering Splinter's condition. "Is he..." But the look of Donnie's face made the brown eyed teen stop. "Donnie?" she said softly.

"Bro what's wrong?" Raph asked, although he had a pretty good idea what is was.

"Splinter's ok isn't he?" April asked.

"No," Donnie said after a long pause. "He's not ok. He's gone. Splinter's dead."

 **A/N Well folks there you go ch 28 done. Please don't hate me for killing Splinter. I hated doing it because he's my second favorite character after Leo. But I felt it needed to be done. Sorry if I angered anyone. But I hope the rest of the chapter was good. Please review.**


	30. Saying Goodbye

**A/N well folks here we are the final chapter. Hope you all have enjoyed this story. It has been a long process to write this but it's finally done. This is also a very long chapter so I hope you like it. Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them. Remember English translations are in parenthesis. Here's ch 29 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 29 Saying Goodbye**

"No," Michelangelo said shaking his head. "No Donnie you have to be wrong. Father can't be dead. He just can't be."

"Mikey I wish I was wrong," Donatello said, his voice breaking. "But I'm not. He's really gone. He..." Donatello trailed off not being able to continue as the tears flowed. April pulled her friend close as they both cried for Splinter. Raphael fell to his knees and threw back his head, letting out a cry that was one of anger, grief, and fury. The red masked turtle pounded his fists into the ground as the tears flowed. Miwa dropped to her knees beside her brother and pulled him close, both of them grieving for the father they had lost. Michelangelo just paced back and forth still trying to process what had just happened. Just then the orange masked turtle felt a hand on his shoulder. To his shock he saw Kito standing there with Leonardo by his side. Leonardo had his plastron bandaged after Donatello had fixed him up.

"Anata wa kono wakai masutā no tame ni jibun o semete wa ikemasen(You must not blame yourself for this young Master,)" Kito said. "Anata wa, kono izureka no o samatagete iru koto ga dekimasendeshita (You could not have prevented any of this)."

"Kito wa tadashīdesu (Kito is right)," Leonardo said, his voice shaking. "Sore wa, chichi ga nozonde irudaroude wanai monodesu. (It isn't what Father would have wanted.)"

"Shitte iru (I know)," Michelangelo whispered. "Shikashi, watashi wa mada jibun jishin o seme okonaimasu. Watashi... (But I still do blame myself. I..)" With that Michelangelo was unable to contain his emotions any more and he fell to his knees sobbing loudly. Even though it caused him great pain Leonardo dropped to his knees beside his baby brother and pulled him close.

"Don't worry little brother," he whispered. "Its all going to be ok. I promise you that." By now Leonardo had tears running down his face as he too grieved for the father he had lost. After a few minutes Michelangelo pulled away from Leonardo and got to his feet.

"We must have a proper burial for Father," he declared, as he wiped his eyes. "A warrior's burial. Because that's what Father was. A true warrior."

"And he shall have that burial," Kito said, in a heavily accented voice "Hamato Yoshi shall have the finest burial we can give him."

"Thank you Kito," Michelangelo whispered, as he helped Leonardo to his feet. Kito put a hand on Michelangelo's shoulder saying, "You are most welcome young Master." With that Kito gave Michelangelo a bow and turned to his Guards saying, "Sōgi no junbi o shimasu. Hamato Yoshi wa, hoka no ashi no masutā to onaji atsukai o suru kotodesu (Prepare for the funeral. Hamato Yoshi is to have the same treatment as any other Foot Master.)" With that the Elite Guards grabbed Splinter's body and carried him to a nearby table where they layed him on top. Gathering as much as they could the Guards along with Michelangelo and his siblings prepared to say goodbye to their father and sensei.

"He should be buried in Japan," Miwa whispered wiping away the tears. "That way he'd be next to my mother."

"He's with her Miwa," Michelangelo said, his voice quivering slightly. "And I bet they're both up there smiling down at us."

"Yeah," Miwa said taking in a shaky breath. "I bet they are." With those words Miwa bowed her head and let out a sob. Michelangelo pulled his sister close to him and she wept into his shoulder.

"Its ok sis," the blue eyed turtle whispered as the tears flowed. "I'm here. Just let it all out."

"It's not fair Mikey," Miwa sobbed holding her brother tight. "We're finally a family again and Shredder's gone for good. Father worked so hard to give us this victory. And now...he...won't..." Miwa broke down at this point unable to hold herself together. Michelangelo fought with everything he had in him not to break down again.

"With your permission Master," Kito said after a couple of minutes. "We would like to take your father back to Japan."

"I don't..." Michelangelo began. But he was stopped by Leonardo's soft voice.

"Splinter would want to be next to Tang Shen," the blue masked turtle said.

"Yeah besides Japan was where he grew up," Raphael said.

"Then I guess its settled," Miwa said softly. "Father is going home to Japan." The brothers all nodded their agreement.

"We shall let you all say you goodbyes," Kito said. Then he turned to his Guards and commanded, "(Prepare the plane. We are taking Master Yoshi home to Japan.)" With that the Elite Guards went off to prepare the plane.

"Come on guys," Leonardo said quietly. "Lets say our goodbyes." With that the group headed over to Splinter's body to say goodbye. No one knew who would go first. So after a few minutes April stepped forward saying, "Splinter I know I'm not your real daughter but you never made me feel that way. You took me under your wing and taught me everything I know about fighting and being a true warrior. But most importantly you taught me wisdom I couldn't learn in a hundred years. For that I will always be grateful. Goodbye. I love you." With that April bent down a kissed Splinter's head as the tears escaped her eyes. Walking away April gave Casey a hug as he walked by to say his goodbyes.

"Hey I uh don't really know what to say," Casey said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I well I'm gonna miss havin' you around. You always seamed to know what to say in bad situations. So thank you." With that Casey let out a heavy sight and went and joined April.

"I guess I'll be next," Donatello said softly as he walked forward. When the purple masked turtle got to Splinter his eyes instantly filled with tears. "Oh Father," he whispered. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. All the genius I have and I couldn't save you. But I take some comfort in knowing that Shredder is burning in Hell for what he's done. I'm glad I was able to do you that justice. I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me. You always knew what to say to make me feel like I fit in. That I belonged. That I wasn't just some nerd. I always knew I could come to you no matter what. Without you I would be nothing. I just hope I make you proud. I love you." With that Donatello hugged Splinter as the tears flowed. After weeping for a few minutes the gap toothed turtle went and joined his family.

"I'll go next," Miwa said walking forward. "Father..I..I'm so sorry that you spent so many years missing me when I was with you all long. I wish things could have been different and I would have had these last fifteen years with you but then I wouldn't have four amazing brothers to share you with. I love you so much Father. I just wish..I wish we had more time." With that Miwa bent down and kissed Splinter as her tears soaked his fur.

"My turn," Michelangelo said walking forward. "Father," he began. "I'm so sorry. I let you down. I know I did. This whole thing is my fault. I know if you were here you'd say it wasn't but..it still feels like it is. I'll never be able to forgive myself for that. I caused you so much pain. You spent ten years grieving for me for nothing. And these last two months. I..I just hope you forgive me. I..." Then suddenly he was overcome with emotion and the blue eyed turtle couldn't get another word out. Bowing his head Michelangelo sobbed. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Miwa standing there, tears running down her face.

"None of this is your fault Mikey," she said softly.

"Its ok Miwa," Michelangelo said after a second. "I'm good." Then he turned back to Splinter and said, "I love you Father. Goodbye." With that Michelangelo and Miwa went and rejoined their family.

"I guess I'll go," Leonardo said, taking in a shaky breath and began waking towards Splinter. But as soon as he took a step a sharp pain went through his plastron and the oldest turtle nearly fell. Raphael ran and caught his brother before he fell.

"Here let me help ya there Leo," the green eyes turtle said.

"Thanks Raph," Leonardo said with a small smile. With that the two brothers walked towards their sensei and father. Taking in a deep breath Leonardo spoke, "Father I..I don't even know where to start. You gave me everything even though you didn't have to. You taught me everything I know. I know I'll never be as good a warrior as you were but I'm going to try my hardest to be the best ninja warrior I can be. And I promise you I will take care of this family. I vow to you that I won't let you down Father. I love you." With that Leonardo bent down and kissed Splinter's head. He felt the tears form but forced himself to stay strong for his brothers. With that the blue masked turtle went and joined his family.

"I guess its my turn huh?" Raphael said. For a few minutes the red masked turtle didn't move. Then finally he found his voice. "Sensei," he began. "You know I ain't good at this emotional stuff. But I know you know how much I love you and how grateful I am to you. Thank you for choosing to be my father. It has been an honor to be your son. I love you Father." With that Raphael hugged Splinter. After pulling away Raphael began to walk towards his family. But before he could get there suddenly a realization came upon him. This would be the last time he saw his father. Ever. Suddenly Raphael couldn't move. He couldn't think. He could barely even breathe. He felt the tears running down his face and suddenly his legs felt like Jello and he began to fall to the ground. Michelangelo ran and caught his brother before he hit the ground and pulled him close.

"It's ok Raph," he whispered gently rubbing his brother's back. "Its gonna be ok."

"We're never gonna see him again Mikey," Raphael sobbed. "We're never gonna hear his voice again. Never gonna hear his words of wisdom again."

"I know bro," Michelangelo said, his voice cracking as he fought to keep it together. "But Father wouldn't want us to be sad. We should be celebrating his life."

"I know," Raphael said sniffling as he wiped his eyes. "This whole thing just sucks so bad ya know?"

"Yeah," Michelangelo whispered. "I know." Just then Michelangelo noticed Kito standing there. "I guess it time huh?" he whispered.

"Yes it is time," Kito said. Then he said to his Guards, "Heimen ni masutā shite kudasai (Take the Master to the plane.)" With that the Elite Guards took Splinter's body and carried him to the plane.

"I know this is not the proper time," Kito said. "But this is something that must be addressed."

"I know," Michelangelo said. "You want me to take over as leader of the Foot."

"Yes," Kito said. "But it is your choice young Master."

"I know," Michelangelo said. "And I'm going to do it. It is what my father would want. But I want to do it from here in New York. I trust you Kito to handle things in Japan and alert me of any problems."

"Of course young Master," Kito said with a bow. "And it will be arranged. But I must insist that my second in command, Keno stays with you here as well as some of my other guards."

"Agreed," Michelangelo said. "As long as my brothers and my sister are allowed to assist me as well."

"Agreed," Kito said. With that the two bowed to each other and Kito borded the plane.

"You did the right thing Mikey," Miwa said putting a hand a her brother's shoulder as they watched the plane take off.

"Really?" Michelangelo said. "You guys are ok with this?"

"Like you said Mikey," Leonardo said. "It's what Father would have wanted."

"Thank you," Michelangelo said. "I'm really glad you guys are ok with this. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Well you got it bro," Raphael said, putting his hand on Michelangelo's other shoulder.

"Hey where's Donnie," April asked suddenly, looking around for her friend.

"Hey Shredder's body is gone," Raphael said. Suddenly the group smelled smoke. Exchanging looks of concern the group all headed towards the other room, which had smoke pouring out of it. To their shock they saw Donatello there along with Shredder's body, which he had lit on fire.

"Donnie what..." Leonardo began.

"Now he's really burning," Donatello said, his voice eerily monotone. "And he can never come back. Ever." With that Donatello turned and walked away, acting strangely calm.

"Uh Donnie you ok bro?" Raphael asked, concerned for his little brother.

"I'm fine," Donatello said, his voice still monotone. "Why wouldn't I be?" With that the purple masked turtle turned and walked away, leaving his siblings and friends very confused and concerned. But no one said a word about it. Instead they just walked home hoping tomorrow would be better after getting some sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A month passed and all was not well with the Hamato clan. Donatello hadn't gotten out of his funk and was still speaking in a monotoned voice. But this was only when he talked to anyone, which was a rare occasion. His family knew this change was due to the fact he had taken a life and was having a hard time dealing with it. His brothers tried to talk to him about it but he refused to discuss was struggling with his new role as leader of the Foot. His brothers and Miwa knew it was because he was still feeling guilty about what had happened with Splinter. Finally one day Miwa had had enough and took her brothers to the side. "We need to talk," she declared. Leonardo and Raphael were also in the room at this point.

"Miwa I don't have the time for this," Michelangelo declared.

"Yes you do Mikey," Miwa said. "And you're gonna listen."

"Look we know you both are having difficulties dealing with all of this," Leonardo said. "But what happened wasn't your fault. Either one of you. Donnie you had to do what you did. Shredder wouldn't have stopped. He had to be taken care of. You've gotta stop blaming yourself. The same goes with you Mikey. There was nothing you could have done to save Splinter. Please. Both of you snap out of this. We need to stay together. Now more than ever."

"Easy for you to say Leo," Donatello said softly, causing everyone to look at him. This was the first time they had heard his normal voice in weeks. "I know Shredder had to be stopped," he continued. "But its still not easy living with that fact that I killed someone."

"We know Donnie," Miwa said, kneeling in front of her brother. "And we want to help you."

"We wanna help both of you two knuckelheads," Raphael said. "So talk to us."

"They do have a point Donnie," Michelangelo said.

"Yeah I know," Donatello said. "And I'll try."

"Yeah same here," Michelangelo said.

"That's better," Miwa said giving both of her brothers hugs. With that the rest of the day was spent talking and sorting out problems.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Another month passed and things were going much better for the Hamato clan. Donatello was back to his old self after having a long talk with his siblings and Michelangelo was adjusting to being to Foot leader. Leonardo, Raphael and Miwa were helping their brothers anyway they could. And they knew that Splinter was looking down on them with pride. His mission had been accomplished. Shredder was dead, the Foot had been restored to its old glory and most impotantly his children were happy. All was well in both worlds.

The End

 **A/N whew well there you go folks. Story complete. It's been a long haul for this but I think it turned out really well don't you? Let me know in a review please.**


End file.
